The Sun and the Moon
by Ratts
Summary: Edward Masen is perfectly imperfect. He is loved, hated, and everything in between. When the lines of loyalty blur, pets become friends, slaves become equals and love triumphs hate, what will it take for two very unlikely people to find each other in a backwards world that wants nothing more than to keep them apart? (slash)
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Some dark themes and lots of gay love. Also, these vampires are not your typical twilight vampires. They don't sparkle, they sleep, and they are not completely indestructible nor do they run impossibly fast, though they are still quick on their toes and stronger than humans. As for the wolves, they can shift by the time they start walking and they don't heal as fast. It's still accelerated, however._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Sun and the Moon**

With wintry fingers so pale he could lose them himself in the snow, Edward Anthony Masen tightened the royal blue cravat around the neck of his tailored to fit ivory tombstone shirt. He caught his handsome smirk in the ornate golden mirror that hung on the sangria red walls which donned a flashy golden trim that made the metallic mirror pop, and the vampire reflected in it even more so. Edward found it difficult to take his crimson eyes off his porcelain complexion – he firmly believed that he had a face that even the Gods themselves worshipped. His smirk evolved into an arrogant grin as he imagined an inimical Adonis glaring down at him from the heavens in sky with nothing but envious thoughts on his mind.

Edward Masen personified youth and beauty, and of this, he was far too aware. He was but a perpetual teenage boy who was forever trapped wading through the abyss of hours turned days, turned years, which inevitably aged into decades that grew as large as centuries. One decade more and the eternally young Mr. Masen will have seen a thousand summers. However, he hadn't the wisdom nor the wrinkles to prove it.

The vampire tousled his silky auburn locks as he continued to gaze adoringly at himself in the mirror. His hair appeared wild, unrestrained, and absolutely disgraceful; it was exactly the way he liked it. He considered himself to be quite the gentleman, but his hair wanted to prove him an utter ruffian. It was rebellious by nature and socially unacceptable. One might even say it was unkempt, though Edward knew far better. It wasn't unkempt; it was free and not bound by laws or obligation. It did what it wanted and it looked damn good doing it. Mr. Masen didn't care if vampires born into older bodies and tougher minds scoffed at the way his hair was too long to be considered proper, and he certainly didn't care when the females giggled. After all, simple things amused simple minds.

Edward buttoned his waistcoat and pulled a black velvet trimmed morning coat over his broad, yet slightly boyish shoulders. He was characteristically male in every sense of the word, but he would never earn the title of a man. There was many things the vampire longed for; that title was not one of them. He was proud of his youthful charm and the essence of an innocent sixteen-year-old boy he beheld. He found it utmost deceiving in the most delightful of ways. Edward was anything but innocent; too many years had come and gone for his mind not to be somewhat corrupt. He may have the ingenuousness of a haughty boy at times, yet he was truly humble. At least _he_ believed so.

Mr. Masen glanced away from his reflection to eye the length of his slim torso. He smoothed out the few wrinkles he spotted along the side of his coat that reached mid-thigh and fingered an antique silver button to close one of his front flap pockets that had been left open from its previous wear. He chuckled audaciously as he marvelled at the way he looked. He had unquestionably outdone himself by making such a dashing choice in apparel and he was quite pleased by the outcome. He didn't doubt that he'd be catching all the wandering eyes during his visit to town this morning. Admiring thoughts would all be on him; a fact that made Mr. Masen feel rather splendid.

A throat cleared to the right of the vampire and Edward found himself smiling winsomely as he caught the reflection of his brother's endearing young face in the mirror as he came to stand a yard or two behind him. He was a juvenile in body, mind and spirit, and would always remain so. Emmett Masen died the day of his twelfth birthday only to be reborn as a beautiful immortal child. "Mirror mirror on the wall," He teasingly began in his silvery youthful tone. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

Edward looked over his shoulder at the boy. "I don't know, who could it be? Is it Emmett or is it me?" He cheerfully remarked; his deep mellifluous voice always had his brother hanging on word for word and impatiently waiting for another.

While Emmett crossed his lanky arms over the front of his creamy side-buttoned shirt he widely grinned with his small rosy red lips parting to frame his white flawless teeth that could slice through flesh as easily as a knife through butter. "It's not you, it couldn't be so – you smell like an ass and have a nose like Pinocchio!"

Not at all amused, Edward pinched his thick chocolaty eyebrows together. "Mind your tongue, brother." He chastised.

The boy giggled as he mimicked his brother's insolent expression and furrowed his thin chestnut coloured brows. "Mind your thoughts, _brother_." He gaily mocked while he shuffled toward Mr. Masen. "I was referring to the beasts that pull the buggies full of cotton out in the fields."

When Emmett was at arms length Edward drew him into a tight embrace and pressed the boy's angelically puerile face to the center of his toned chest that felt stiff as a tree's trunk, yet in truth was conveniently limber. "You think I look like a donkey, do you?" He jocularly inquired as his chilly fingertips lightly dug into his brother's scrawny sides to tickle him.

The boy burst out in hearty laughter while wiggling in Edward's grip. "Oh, no no! I'm sorry, brother, I didn't mean it! Please stop!" He exclaimed through jovial laughter and his brother fingers began to slow. "I would never wish to insult a poor defenceless animal!"

Edward's fingertips hastened their tickles. "You facetious little leech!"

Emmett wriggled free, though Edward's sight found his brother's jaw nearly hitting the floor. "You swore." Emmett whispered in shock.

"I did no such thing." Edward denied.

The smaller vampire's crimson eyes, redder than any flames, widened. "Liar!" The smaller vampire countered excitedly. "You swore! You said the L word! You can't do that!"

Edward handsomely smirked, and devilishly so, as he reached out to tidy his brother's rich brown tresses that were, in his opinion, in desperate need of a trimming. Admiringly, he gazed down at the boy that was forever young and forever innocent. Emmett was the dearest thing to the vampire's blackened heart, so dear in fact that he could swear his brother resided inside of it. The beautiful vampling was eternally locked in the confines of Edward's deceased and icy cold heart. He'd bet all his riches on the fact that the only thing that could remove Emmett from its clutch was a second death that shattered the lifeless organ that rest beneath ribs like stone and flesh tougher than any human's. Neither one of them wanted this. Neither of them would allow it.

Emmett loved his brother equally, perhaps even more. He cherished the vampire that had just swept his hair from his eyes and tucked his feathered sideburns behind his ears for a more suitable appearance. The vampling felt indebted to Edward who was currently untwisting the left strap to his brown leather suspenders that matched his small pair of boots and attached to his tan britches. The boy couldn't think of what he'd do without the vampire looking out for him – he'd be a mess. If his brother disappeared who would make sure he had warm blood to drink, clean clothes to wear, a roof over his head, and more importantly, or at least he thought so, who would tuck him in at night and give him his bedtime kiss? He didn't like the thought of unknown lips on him and it was only Edward he wanted tucking him so snugly he felt trapped in a safe cocoon. It wouldn't feel safe is someone else did it, he'd only feel trapped.

When Edward was done adjusting Emmett's appearance to his satisfaction he reached into the fob of his trousers to remove a small copper coin and placed it in the palm of his brother's pale hand. "A penny for the swear jar, sweetheart."

Emmett's cheeks flushed a snow white with the use of his brother's term of endearment. "May I please keep it?" He queried with a ray of hope and sparkling eyes.

Edward was beguiled with the vampling's sense of entitlement which caused him to chortle in high spirits. "Of course you may, _if_ you can tell me what you've done to earn it."

The boy pouted while feeling absolutely sorry for himself. He wanted the penny, so why couldn't he have it? It wasn't fair. "But, _Edward_, I said please!" He whined in complaint.

The vampire lifted his brows and shook his head. "That attitude will get you nothing but sent to your room for the day, brother." He sternly asserted. "I thought you wished to accompany me to town this morning."

Emmett crossed his arms in a childish defiance. "You promised I could come!"

"Then don't make me break it." Edward calmly threatened.

With a sigh of defeat Emmett dropped his arms to his thin sides to erase the display of his unruly behaviour. "I apologize." He said with his head hung in shame. His brother was being extremely unreasonable; the vampling had seen Edward give pennies to enslaved humans and stray dogs alike, yet he couldn't spare one for someone he held so dear? Emmett was completely dissatisfied, though he wasn't about to sacrifice a trip into town over pocket change.

Mr. Masen donned a smile and hiked up his trousers by the thighs so he could comfortably crouch to come eye to eye with the boy. "How about we make a deal. You put that penny in your pocket for safe keeping and if at the end of the day I think you've been a good little gentleman I shall let you keep the coin."

Emmett beamed in delight, pocketed the coin, and stuck out his right hand for his brother to take. "Deal!"

Edward clasped the vampling's smaller, delicate looking hand in his, squeezed lightly, and gave it a shake. "It's a deal then." He said with a gracious nod and let go of his brother's hand. "Now go put on a waistcoat and pick out a matching cravat."

"But I detest both of those things!" Emmett obnoxiously whined, and his brother's response was to quirk a brow and clear his throat in warning. The boy simpered and backed his way toward the doorway while Edward straightened his legs. "When I said detest, I meant love. Who doesn't like dressing dapper in their most expensive wear?" The vampling corrected, however a mischievous smile played on his rosy lips. "It's not like I'll fall in the dirt with the dogs the first chance I get."

"That doesn't sound very gentleman like, dear brother." Edward sweetly chided while he smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants and straightened his morning coat.

Emmett paused in the wide arched doorway between the gallery and Mr. Masen's bedroom. "Have you, _dear brother_, ever tried playing in the dirt?"

The vampire flicked his eyes to Emmett after he fixed his cuffs. "Gentlemen do_ not _play in the dirt." He sternly remarked.

Emmett laughed melodically. "Perhaps they would if they gave it a try."

Mr. Masen's brows rose. "And _perhaps_ you should get your bottom out of here before it warrants a smack."

The vampling rolled his eyes with a cool sigh of breath. "Sometimes I think you spank me just because you like it." He teased which caused his brother's face to twist into an expression of utter disgust. Edward doubted that the boy knew the sexual connotation behind his words, but either way it made the vampire feel uncomfortable.

"I spank you because you're disturbed little cretin, Emmett!" Edward hissed. His temper was clearly getting the better of him. It wasn't something he was proud of, yet his brother knew better than anybody that he had a short fuse. "Now leave my presence before I pretend your face is your behind and give it a good hard swat."

Emmett dared to give the riled up vampire a cheeky grin. "Of course, brother, but only because you asked so kindly." He quipped.

Once alone Edward hurried over to his dark oak door, slammed the thing shut, and turned the brass key in its lock to assure himself privacy. With an exasperated huff of breath he leaned his back against the door as his hands scrubbed across his face. He had to pry his eyes open and take a look at his surroundings to remind himself why he shouldn't let his brother irritate him. Everything was perfect, just like him. His large canopy bed with satiny red linen that matched the walls was fit for a king, and indeed Mr. Masen was king – at least in this house he was. His sight roamed beyond the bed in front of him to the large bay window which let in morning sun and framed one of his cotton fields that had his hard working slaves in it.

He rounded the end of the bed that was on his left hand side, and to his right was a vast stone fireplace which had two chairs with colourful handmade cotton upholstery neatly placed in front of it. His fingertips brushed the top of the coziest of the chairs as he strode on by. They were entirely identical, though for some reason he fancied the farthest from the door. Edward found himself smiling from the tingle the chair left on the pads of his fingers. A slave that belonged to him that was at the ripe old age of seventy-two had picked, spun, and turned the cotton into something beautiful just for him. When he gazed around his room, from the heavy drapery hung on each window to the decorative pillows on his bed, he realized the slave was everywhere.

The woman and her husband were the first slaves he ever owned. They were both in their early twenties when he bought them and both of them surpassed their eighties when their death freed them. For one reason or another they were never able to bear children of their own, which was both a blessing and a curse. For years they only had a master, yet somehow the stars aligned and blessed them with a son. He was many centuries older than them, though mentally he was but a teenage boy that would never grow in age or wisdom and he yearned for what all sixteen-year-old's do, care and love.

For a few short decades Edward had a mother to comb his hair before bed and press his clothes in the morning. She gave him kisses, hugs, and all the affection a woman could give her child. He also had a father that taught him how to fish, sow the fields, and shoe a horse – the human even called him son. He told the vampire he loved him, that he was proud, and on the fateful day that he left him and his soul floated up to heaven he promised he'd gaze down upon him from time to time. He explained to Edward that whenever things got difficult, when tears were too hard to hold back, that all he had to do was find the brightest, fluffiest cloud in the sky and wave – his father would be waving right on back and his mother would be blowing him kisses. Yet, if there ever comes a time when there's not a single cloud in sight that only meant the vampire didn't need his parents watching out for him and he could handle this one on his own. His mother passed away only weeks after his father. Edward never came close to making that mistake a second time. He learnt the hard way that slaves weren't meant for loving, only working. They had a nasty habit of dying.

Mr. Masen snatched his ivory handle revolver that was encased in a black leather holster off the cushions in front of the large bay window he stood by. He attached it to the side of his trousers and hid it out of sight with his coat. The vampire never left the confines of his room without it, and it was yet another reason not to let his brother rattle his nerves. After all, if he felt the boy deserved it he could shoot him right through the heart; he'd crumble to dust and the vampire would never have to deal with him again. Of course that was but a twisted fantasy that would never see the light of day. Edward had no shame in hitting Emmett when the need arose and despite taking plenty of lives with the revolver attached at his hip, the boy's life would never be one of them. He loved the vampling too much, dear God did he ever love him, but sometimes he had the strongest urge to annihilate the little bloodsucker. _Yet_, when it boils right down to it he'd sooner take his own life than Emmett's innocent one. Besides, Edward thought the murderous emotion was quite normal and even healthy between brothers. He also figured living with someone for nearly a millennium meant they were bound to grate on each other's nerves every once in a while.

Edward was stolen from his musings by a knock at the door. He sighed. "Go away, brother!" He called out.

There was another knock and a jiggle of the door knob. "Master?" A soft and sweet voice called back, and said master smiled at the sound of it. It was the seraphic voice of a wee puppy... puppies had a way of pulling at the vampire's heartstrings.

He ambled over to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open. Staring up at him in adoration were two wide brown eyes that belonged to a teensy russet skinned pup. Most of the time he'd be seen with four legs, floppy ears, and a sandy fur coat. Although, to visit with his owner this morning he was upright on two legs and only wore burlap trousers that hung low on his waist, dangled a few inches from his ankles, and were held up by a twine drawstring. The vampire reached out and stroked his little pet's burnished ebony hair which was groomed neatly and trimmed short. The top of the dog's head didn't yet reach Edward's hip and enabled him to nuzzle his cheek devotedly against the front of his master's thigh.

"Good morning, Seth." Edward greeted affectionately. "What a lovely surprise."

The puppy's round cheeks glowed scarlet and he ducked his face out of sight, though confidently circled his short slender arms around his owner's leg to embrace him. "Good morning, master. I missed you." He timidly remarked. "I love you." He whispered, and that the pup did. He loved his master more than breakfast for dinner, waking up with the scent of snow in the air, and playing tag in the fields. He knew daddy's were supposed to be a boy's hero, but he chose his owner.

Mr. Masen crookedly smiled as he gazed down at Seth. "Arms up!" He merrily instructed. The puppy didn't hesitate for a moment to do what he was told, and up his arms went. The vampire bent, lifted Seth by his underarms, and brought the little guy up to his chest. Excitedly, the pup clung to his master while resisting the urge to kiss him on the cheeks. "I know, _you know_, you're not supposed to be up on the second floor, puppy."

Feeling ashamed by his naughty behaviour he hid his face from his owner by resting his head on a cool shoulder. "Will I be punished?" He worriedly questioned. His small hands tightened onto his master's clothes as his body began to quiver. His mummy and daddy would be so upset with him if he angered their master; he'd ultimately be punished a second time.

The vampire chuckled and embosomed his precious pet. "Not this time. You're always well behaved." Seth's warm skin felt fragile under his touch and the sound of his delicate heart beating was one he cherished. The tiny dog was full of life and his master found it such a beautiful thing. "You're a very good boy." He added.

With a sigh of relief Seth wrapped his arms around his master's neck to give him the biggest, tightest hug he could manage. "Master, can I show you something?" He eagerly inquired.

"I do not know, puppy. _Can_ you show me?"

The tiny dog furiously blushed as he lifted his head to meet his owner's breathtaking gaze. Mr. Masen's crimson eyes reminded him of pretty sparkling rubies masters bought their wives. The puppy wished he had eyes like that. "_May_ I show you?" He corrected. Edward smiled at the innocent little thing in his arms. Not only was he the cutest puppy the vampire had ever seen, but he was the smartest one too. For that he gave himself much of the credit. If it weren't for his strict rules and harsh punishments he'd have a bunch of useless mutts running around his plantation.

"Yes, you may." The mastered answered. "What would like to show me?"

Seth's eyes widened with excitement and he grinned to reveal a missing front tooth on the top row. "I'm becoming a big boy!" He gleefully chimed. He had finally lost his very first tooth and he prayed his master would be proud.

Edward touched his index finger to the pup's chin to gently tilt his head back so he could get a better look at the gap. "You most certainly are." He mused in astonishment. "It seems like just yesterday you were born."

The puppy held up four bitty fingers and one extra small thumb. "I've been alive this many years. Right, master?"

The vampire chortled and gave Seth a warmhearted nod of his head. "You are absolutely correct, little one." Edward agreed. The puppy was bubbling with joy, love, and devotion for his owner and he bravely nuzzled his cheek against that of his master's. He purred like a kitten and both of his hands gently pressed against Mr. Mason's neck to revel in the feel of the chilly soft skin. "Okay, okay, that's enough." The vampire humorously stated as he carefully pried the fragile puppy from his arms and placed him on his dirty bare feet.

Mr. Masen turned his back to the dog, though motioned for it to follow him into the room and led him to a large chest of drawers under the mirror he spent far too much time gazing at himself in. The master absentmindedly ran his finger along the abstract design carved in the dark wood before pulling open the top drawer. He flitted through its contents in search of a brown paper envelope and once stumbled upon he removed it from its safekeeping.

His attention returned to the puppy as he went over to sit on the edge of his bed and he patted his sumptuous floral eiderdown at his side, indicating he wanted the dog to join him. Seth's jaw dropped and he shook his head while hugging his arms around his bare tummy. He had never denied one of his owner's requests, but he couldn't possibly touch his master's bed. The dog was positive that would earn him a flogging and he vowed long ago to his little self that he'd never anger his master to such an extreme extent. Rules weren't meant to be broken, they were meant to be followed to keep Edward happy, and if Edward was happy that meant everybody else was too. However, an angry Edward meant everyone suffered.

The master's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in on the dog. "Have I offended you in some way?" He queried.

Seth fervently shook his head in denial. "No, master." He replied, his tone wavering and brittle. He was becoming frightened.

Edward cocked his head and in Seth's fearful eyes he appeared petulant. "Explain yourself, why do you choose to be disobedient?"

The puppy cowered and the overwhelming feeling of consternation caused him to tremble. "I'm not s'posed to touch your things." He sounded whiny and a large sorrowful frowned creased his lips and dimpled his chin. He was desperately holding back tears, though he felt it was only a matter of time until he cracked and began to leak.

"Speak in English please."

Seth hiccoughed and big bulbous tears streamed down his russet cheeks tinted rouge. "I am not _supposed_ to touch your things, master!" He despondently cried.

Edward's brows rose and he gazed intently into the pup's eyes. "Yes, however, when I tell you to do something you never hesitate. Even when you think you shouldn't you're always to do exactly as I say, understood?" Seth pitifully nodded, though it only earned him a scowl from his master. "Are you lying?"

For a second time the puppy fervently shook his head in denial. "No, master. I'd never lie to you."

"Then perhaps you can inform me as to why your feet remain rooted to the floor."

Seth's eyes widened and with a quick burst of energy he scurried forward and climbed onto the bed to sit at his master's side. The puppy sucked in quick little breaths in attempt to stifle his cries and he wiped away the tears from his cheeks with the back of his small hands; they were yet to quit flowing and because of this he remained timorous. He fretted that the sight of such an ugly thing would be enough to be severely disciplined since his master expected his dogs to be strong, not weak and weepy.

Edward set the envelope aside and reached under the breast of his morning coat to pluck a white handkerchief from the hidden inner pocket. He neatly unfolded it to reveal his initials sewn in neat blue script in one of the four corners. "Look at me, puppy." He instructed. The jittery dog apprehensively turned his messy face toward his master who then sighed at the sight of him. "What on earth have you gone and done to yourself?" He uttered rhetorically in a soft-spoken voice which helped ease Seth's racing heart.

The master reached out with the handkerchief in hand and swept away the puppy's tears. "Chin up." He directed, and when Seth quickly did as he was told Mr. Masen rewarded him with a gentle smile. "Good boy." He cordially praised as he wiped the hanky beneath the pup's runny nose. Seth found himself leaning into the soft material to greedily feel all that he could of it along with breathing in the heavenly scent of his owner.

Seeing the dog's reaction Edward lifted its tiny hand to the handkerchief and let him hold the material on his own. "You may keep it if you wish." He generously offered the puppy.

Seth stared wide eyed and stunned at his master. "But it's yours." He replied tremulously.

"True, but it can be yours if you want it."

With a hopeful smile upturning Seth's pouty lips, he nodded. "I want it to be mine."

Edward leaned in close to the pup and tapped the hanky. "You better take good care of it. I don't want to be informed that you've lost it."

Seth appeared starstruck and he slowly shook his head. "I'll keep it safe forever, master." He promised, and the little dog meant it with all his heart. He knew exactly where he was going to keep the handkerchief, right under the pillow on his cot so he could sleep with it every night.

"You better!" Edward said with a short breathy laugh. He was thoroughly entertained by the little dog's devotion and a part of him tried to be modest and wonder what he'd done to earn it. However, the vampire believed it was something well deserved. There was, after all, no better master than him.

"Tell me, puppy," Mr. Masen began as he collected the envelope from his side. "Did you know that your daddy and your daddy's daddy sat right here with me in this spot when they were your age?"

The little dog's eyes widened in surprise. "No, master. They must have been good boys if they were on your bed."

The vampire's lips curved upwards into a diminutive smile as he reminisced. "They were very good boys that grew up to be great men. Are you going to grow up to be a great man, Seth?"

The pup nodded with a contagious grin on his sweet face and he smiled all the more as he watched his owner's expression liven with jocundity. "Yes, master. I want you to be proud of me."

Edward placed a firm hand on the dog's small shoulder and gazed at him intently. "I already am proud of you. You've exceeded all my expectations, pet." He said while placing the envelope on the dog's slight lap. "Do you know what that says?"

Seth tilted his head to his lap to eye his master's fine calligraphy on the front of the envelope. He recognized the lettering instantly and with a big smile he turned his sights back to his owner. "That's my name!" He giddily exclaimed. "Is it for me?"

His master nodded and opened the envelope to show Seth its contents. Hidden neatly inside was a crisp one dollar bill. "You're growing up, puppy, and big boys get an allowance. You will receive a dollar a week if I feel your behaviour has earned it."

Seth's little eyebrows rose. "That's a lot of dollars." He breathed in awe as he took the envelope from his master.

Edward chuckled at the dog's innocence. "Let us hope you spend your dollars wisely."

"Oh I will, master." Seth confidently assured his owner while hopping off the bed. He faced his master. "May I go show my mummy and daddy the things you gave me?" The vampire got to his feet as he gave the puppy his permission to leave the room and in his excitement the dog hurriedly bustled out the door. Although, only seconds later he stuck his head in the room and beamed at Edward. "Thank you, master!" He called out just a bit too loudly to be considered an indoor voice which caused him to blush and his master to chortle.

"You're very welcome." Mr. Masen kindly replied.

Seth ducked his head back out the door, though not before he said a murmured "I love you." Edward shook his head and sighed at the puppy's antics while making his way to the chest of drawers to slide shut the one he had previously left open. He caught sight of his reflection in the ornate mirror mounted on the wall in front of him and lifted his gaze to admire what he saw. He smirked arrogantly at himself as he straightened his clothes and he only wished he could reach out and touch the indefectible and beauteous vampire staring back at him.

Mr. Masen didn't think it was any wonder why his brother, the puppy, and so many others loved him. He wasn't just perfect on the outside, he was incontestably prodigious on the inside as well. He imagined God beyond the pearly gates absolutely invidious since the vampire was certain he had plenty more devout followers than Him. Many wars were had in the name of God, yet Edward truly believed slaves and dogs would fight _for_ him, that they'd follow his command and kill because he said so. Would vampires? He didn't care. He desired their respect and awe – reputation was everything to the master even among the lowest of the low.

He had hundreds of slaves to man the fields and just under a dozen dogs to protect the plantation, but there was only one of him. Why hadn't they killed him and set themselves free? Because they needed their master, that's why. They loved and respected him. They sought out his direction and aimed to please him. He gave them more freedom than they'd ever have fending for themselves and they all knew it. Every mouth was fed hot food, every body had a warm bed, and a family was never torn apart. Not a single soul had to worry about bills, when their children would eat next, or if they'd lose the roof over their heads. They were safe, they were secure, and Edward felt like a God because of it.

Mr. Masen is a lot of things, though he could never be accused of being a fool. A slave rebellion was coming, he could taste it in the air. It was only a matter of time until an uproar occurred and vampires were slaughtered by the hundreds in the streets they considered safe by the things they once treated like savages. Pets would murder their own masters, slaves would burn the buildings that vampires hid in, and all the while Edward would be resting easy because he is loved – him and Emmett would be the last bloodsuckers standing. The world would be at their disposal and all the creatures in it would respect them fiercely. He'd guide them to where they wanted to go; show them the way to retribution and absolution, and teach them proper way of survival. He wouldn't just feel like a God, he'd be one.

* * *

_Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It stunk. New Austin always stunk, and Edward Masen never could seem to get used to the foul odour of decaying flesh. In his opinion the place ought to be burned along with all the townsfolk in it. Humans drained of blood rotted in alleys and live ones waited for the same fate in cages belonging to drink vendors on the side of the carriageway. Unlike his plantation that was thriving with life, this place reminded him only of death and the effects it had on the mind. Everybody was so disillusioned, they believed this was proper behaviour and it sickened the vampire. Humans weren't meant to be farmed and kept in cages... he felt like the only vampire that was willing to admit that for a very short time he was one of those things. He wasn't proud about it, but he wasn't deluded or in denial either. Despite the many centuries past he could still remember what it was like to have a heartbeat and the need to breathe oxygen. He empathized with the creatures – fate was treating them cruelly and if he had things his way they'd never meet such an undignified end.

However, there was something else about this town that plagued his mind even more than the drink vendors. Surrounding the city square where people gathered to buy goods and sell slaves were vast wooden crosses in the shape of an X. They were not only used for torture, humiliation and ultimately death, but for a warning to all pets and slaves – misbehave and they may very well find themselves nailed to one. It was exactly the reason the vampire never brought any of his four puppies into town no matter how much the little ones might beg. Any master could place their animals or slaves on a cross for whatever suited their purpose. Mr. Masen didn't want his pups believing they could do something that could warrant that kind of punishment. Edward knew he could be vicious with the consequences he dealt, yet they were all well deserved and murder was not a path he was willing to travel in an effort to teach a lesson.

The sun was high in the sky and the weather was torrid. The heat made the place smell all the more vile and invited flies. Flies meant maggots. Edward Masen _hated_ maggots and the notion was put to the test when he heard a cringe worthy crunch under the sole of his shined leather ankle-boot. He paused mid-step to gaze down at the cobblestone beneath his feet. His stomach lurched at the sight of a decaying yellowy-green hand sticking out of a narrow alleyway and under his boot. Out of morbid curiosity his eyes trailed the length of the bare arm – a decision he regretted almost immediately, yet for some peculiar reason Mr. Masen couldn't seem to tear his eyes off corpse. In the state it was in he couldn't tell if the thing was once male or female, though the squirming inside the belly of it made him feel rather unnerved, but that sense of morbid curiosity remained. He knew it to be maggots eating the organs of the unfortunate human, nevertheless he longed for a stick to poke it with. He also knew a stick would easily puncture the rotting flesh and out would ooze the maggots. He'd feel sick and disturbed, yet strangely satisfied.

"Brother?" Emmett said as he squeezed the hand of Edward's he'd been holding.

The vampire tore his vision away from the body and looked his sweet brother in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Remember when Nancy the pig escaped and we found her dead weeks later?" The vampling eagerly queried and Edward nodded his head yes in reply. "Well, the wriggling in that person's stomach reminds me just of her." A grin fell upon Emmett's lips and he gazed fondly up at his brother. "You rolled her over and all her insides fell out!"

Edward found a smile of his own and chuckled. "You psychopathic little maniac, I'd never seen you laugh so hard in all our years together!"

The vampling rolled his bright crimson eyes. "I wasn't laughing at poor old Nancy, I was laughing at you! You went so pale you were practically translucent, then you barfed all over the place! Oh, dear brother, it was really quite something, especially your ill-fated attempt at escape! You slipped in the mess you created and landed in hers!" And that folks was how Edward Anthony Masen came to loathe maggots. "You smelt like death for at least a _whole_ month after that!"

Mr. Masen huffed in humiliation and shook his head. "Quiet your words, brother, you're imagining things."

"Am not!" Emmett exclaimed and he pointed to the corpse. "Roll it over, please. I'd like to see more of it." Edward knew he should say no, however he found himself looking around the busy street stacked with tall brick buildings at its sides. The carriageway was bustling with people going one way or another while dogs both on two and four legs walked loyally at their master's sides. The noise matched the surroundings and the sound of horses hooves against the stone street echoed along with the loud voice of vendors showing off their goods. He was feeling just as inquisitive as the vampling and became somewhat excited when he found not a single soul was paying any attention to them.

The vampire clenched his brother's hand tightly. "Come now." He instructed while dragging Emmett into the darkened alleyway. He spotted an old cedar crate and broke off a plank which he handed to his brother then broke off another for himself. This was hardly gentlemanly behaviour, yet the vampire couldn't find the will to care. He wanted to prod the body and he'll be damned if he didn't.

Slowly, and with intent, the boys neared the deceased human. When near enough Edward levered the board under the thing's shoulder while Emmett did the same with the bottom half and on the count of three they rolled it over, most of it being left behind "Ew!" Emmett guffawed while he watched countless maggots squirm around in flesh and guts turned to nothing but mush. Edward's eyes widened as he was taken aback by the horrid stench. He dropped the board to cover his mouth and nose while he moved a few paces back into the alley.

"Good God..." The vampire breathed.

Emmett beamed over his shoulder at his brother. "Way more worms than Nancy had."

Beneath his hand Mr. Masen scowled at the sight. A part of him was utterly revolted, though a larger part of him was fascinated. "Those are maggots, not worms."

The vampling shrugged and brought his attention back to the body. "Same thing."

Edward sighed in annoyance. "They aren't the same thing at all, brother. These maggots turn into flies, worms stay worms."

"Whatever you say, Edward." Emmett grumbled as he crouched to eye everything up close and placed the board aside.

The vampire took a swift step closer. "Don't touch that!" He snapped.

"I'm not touching anything!" His brother hotly retorted. "I just wanna see!"

"Want to." Edward corrected. "You want to see."

Emmett clenched his teeth in attempt to hold back words that would earn him a slap while he reached into the crack between the cobblestone pathway and brick building where he spotted a little piece of scrap metal. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and stabbed at the rotten pieces of flesh in front of him. His head was full of many questions, all of which he didn't know the answer to. Why did it stink? Why did fly babies eat dead bodies and where were their parents? Yet, the question that bothered him the most was why did things have to die in the first place? He didn't have to die, so why did humans? It didn't seem fair, but as Edward would say, life is a lot of things, yet fair isn't one of them. "Brother?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Emmett."

The vampling skewered a maggot and watched it wiggle on the tip of the sharp metal. "When our slaves die and we bury them in the dirt they don't end up like this do they?"

Edward moved forward and despite the horrid stench he crouched beside his inquisitorial brother. He even smiled as the beloved vampling at his side handed him the metal stick so he could observe the squirming maggot himself. He held it up in front of him and eyed the repulsive creature as it squirmed. "They do, sweetheart..." He sighed honestly and Emmett looked to him, patiently waiting for more information. "Worms that live in the ground will eat the body. Bugs as well."

The boy frowned melancholically. "I understand that everything has to eat... but if we're dead why don't the worms and bugs want to eat us?" He questioned.

Edward met his brother's gaze. "We aren't nearly as dead as humans and dogs would have us believe. After all, what would happen if we stopped drinking blood?"

"We'd starve to death." The vampling answered matter-of-factly which caused his brother to smile adoringly at him.

"Don't you see, Emmett? How can we possibly die if we're already dead?"

Emmett's eyes widened and his own grin formed. "We eat to live as well!" He replied excitedly. "It may not be pretty, but it has to be done!"

Mr. Masen nodded. "Exactly."

Unbeknownst to the brothers a large gentleman with a white scruffy beard and a black top hat had spotted their incongruous activities and made his way to the entrance of the alleyway. "Hey!" He gruffly shouted. "What are you boys doing?!" Both vampires were abruptly affrighted and let out a shriek as they toppled over onto their behinds. Edward in the midst of it all lost hold of the small metallic rod and when he finally caught sight of it at his side he noticed the maggot was no longer on the tip of it. His eyes flicked all around him only to widen immensely in horror when he saw the vile thing squiggling on the groin of his pants. He yelped in revulsion and flicked the vile thing away.

Mr. Masen's vision followed it through the air and his wide eyes opened even further when it landed and stuck to the middle of his brother's cheek. Emmett slapped his hand over the funny feeling he had on the side of his face and felt something gooey under his fingers. He picked the object off his cheek and looked to his hand. He squealed when he saw the maggot and out of sheer reflex he threw it as far away as he could. This time both brothers watched the creature get its first flight lesson and the vampling's eyes became the same impossible width as Edward's as the maggot flew right into the gentleman's beard.

Neither boys could contain their raucous guffaws while the vampiric gentleman frantically searched for the camouflaged pest. With venomous tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks, Edward hurriedly got to his feet and pulled his brother along with him. They sprang into action and sprinted away from the man down the opposite side of the dingy alleyway and onto a bright and busy street. Mr. Masen led the way past street vendors, beggars, and giggling ladies with fancified umbrellas to block out the harshness of the sun. He grabbed his brother's hand as he crossed the cobblestone road, diligently watching out for horses and their carriages.

They ended up in the older part of town where the buildings were no longer brick and the roads weren't stone. Instead the shops were of wood and the carriageways were dirt and muck. The two walked along the boardwalk connected to the lengthy strip of buildings where their boots clomped and their laughter still roared. "Did you see the look on his face?!" Emmett jovially cried causing heads to turn in their direction.

Edward tried to straighten himself into a more proper appearance for public display, yet he couldn't care less about the scoffs he and his brother received. Not only was he in the best of moods but all the ignorant fools he was surrounded by thought they were better than him! It only added to his amusement that people that lacked both his wealth and beauty dared to scoff, let alone let their tiny insignificant minds judge him or his beloved brother. He prayed to the Gods that the poor simpletons would one day realize that they'd never amount to even half his stature in this lifetime, the next, or the one after.

The vampire hugged an arm around Emmett's shoulders to express his affection and keep the boy close. "I certainly did, brother, and it will _not _be one I'll be forgetting anytime soon!" He leaned to the side and tucked a kiss into the vampiling's silky tresses which caused the boy to blush a snow white.

"_Edward_," Emmett whined in embarrassment. "Not in public!"

Mr. Masen opened his mouth to reply with a witty remark, though quickly closed it as he saw a staggeringly gorgeous vamipress approaching. Her cotton attire didn't exude wealth; she was only the sheriff's daughter after all. However, her pinstripe blouse with its high collar and puff sleeves didn't hinder her attractive silhouette, nor did the matching walking skirt or the black belt which held the outfit all together.

His eyes roamed her body from her toes to her face where glossy ash brown curls framed pale cheeks. Her hair was held back in a tight bun, save for the few embellishing curls. She appeared as young as Edward and once truly was, though not nearly as long ago as he. Her lips were petal-pink and her nose was a little too shapely to be considered a button one. As for her eyes, they were just as red as any other vampire, yet had a certain darkness to them. Edward didn't think much of it, actually the vampiress didn't often warrant his thoughts in general.

She was always on the prowl for a husband, yet she hadn't had the luck of meeting a man that has the two things she required in a lifelong mate. Riches and a beauteous appearance. It was always one or the other, _except_ in regards to Edward Anthony Masen. He was simply overflowing with both, a fact they were both well aware of. The vampire was positive she'd make a complementary wife and with societal pressure he'd contemplated courting her numerous times. Yet, with marriage comes a certain emotional and _physical_ responsibility, neither of which he believed he was capable of offering. The plantation, the people on it, and his brother were enough responsibility for him anyway. He didn't need or want to add a woman to that list. Besides, he knew Emmett would never approve of any wife he could ever choose, which was a little something he was secretly _very_ grateful for.

"Mr. Masen, what a pleasant surprise!" Isabella Swan cheerfully greeted.

Emmett visibly scowled as the clipping of her granny boots got louder when she approached the pair. "The feeling isn't mutual." He grumbled under his breath. If Miss Swan could somehow fall off the face of the earth the vampling would not mourn the loss. She was a looming threat and a thorn in his side. Edward belonged to him and had for centuries – nothing about that was ever going to change.

Edward gave his brother's shoulder a disciplinary squeeze before letting go of him completely to take Isabella's dainty gloved hand in his to kiss the back of it. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He suavely replied.

She flirtatiously giggled and Emmett wanted to kick her in the shin for being such an obnoxious harlot. "You flatter me." She softly remarked while placing a hand on Edward's upper arm.

The vampling's fists clenched and he suppressed the urge to punch one of her breasts. He was once told it hurts almost as much as male getting hit between the legs. "And I can assure you he's just being polite, Miss..." He paused for a moment and pretended to ponder. "Silly me, I seem to have forgotten your name." The contempt in his tone was far from hidden. Edward knew his brother had earned a well-deserved smack for being so impertinent, yet he found himself intrigued and was curious as to where exactly this was heading.

Isabella's hand left Edward's arm and her glaring eyes fell to the boy. "Swan, Isabella Marie Swan."

Emmett's brows lifted. "Oh, like the bird?" He queried.

She politely nodded. "Correct."

"I heard they carry disease." The vampling quipped and Edward gave an unsophisticated snort as he tried to hold back a laugh, which did _not_ go unnoticed by the vampiress.

Mr. Masen stifled his urge to snicker and met Isabella's eyes. "I think it's time we excuse ourselves. It seems my brother is past due for a nap – he's getting grumpy."

Despite being offended by his Edward's words, Emmett took his brother's hand and held it possessively as the vampiress stepped aside for the boys to pass. "Till next time, Mr. Masen."

Edward gave her a warm smile and friendly nod of his head as he strode past, brother in tow. "Till next time, Miss Swan."

Before they rounded a bend on the boardwalk the vampling glanced over his shoulder and found Isabella Swan staring at him rather irefully. He made a funny face and stuck out his tongue at her which received a very inappropriate gloved middle finger being directed his way – not very ladylike at all. With a slacked jaw Emmett whipped his head forward as he prayed for the earth to swallow the treacherous girl whole. "You're not marrying her." He insolently hissed while he clenched his brother's hand as tight as his small fingers would let him.

Edward chuckled and gazed down at the vampling. "That's a shame, seeing as I've already sent out the invitations." He jested, though Emmett found no humour in it.

"I'm serious. You're not allowed to ever get married."

Feeling beguiled, the vampire again chuckled. Although, he also felt a huge sense of relief. Normally he didn't allow Emmett to make the rules, but every once in a while he was willing to make an exception. Marriage felt like an obligation. He'd been procrastinating for centuries and so long as he could continue to use his brother as an excuse to avoid gaining the title of fiance or husband he would. "Well, if you insist." He said as he came to halt outside a specific shop. Emmett radiantly grinned as he eyed the sign above the door that read 'Whitlock's Pet Emporium and Veterinary Services'.

"May I go look at the dogs?!" The vampling zestfully asked. Mr. Masen smiled while he turned the wobbly brass doorknob and pushed the door with white chipped paint open for his brother as he gave his permission.

The vampire chortled to himself when he watched the boy disappear through the entrance with an air of excitement. He followed at his own leisurely pace and took in the familiar sight as he entered. He could remember a time when the emporium was but a small shoppe, though now it boomed with business and the owner was able to expand by buying the retail space on either side of his store. Now displays of dog bedding and furnishings filled the center of the room and clothing hung on racks beside exuberant mahogany arched openings leading to where the dogs were held. The right side room was designated for the males and the other for the females. As for the far wall, it only consisted of toys for puppies and items for dogs to amuse themselves with. If a master wanted to spoil their pet, this was the place to be. Also, hidden in the back of the store was a small, though sanitary medical examination room that could indeed be used for surgery if the need presented itself.

Emmett went straight for the males and Edward approached the front counter to his left. "James Whitlock, how do you do?" He greeted while eyeing the vampire behind the counter. Mr. Masen found his plaid trousers distasteful and the lack of cravat and open collar even more so. However, the cherry red waist coat he donned that matched the stripes on his pants Edward felt envious of. Why hadn't he thought to get one like that?

James was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the counter with a book in pale hand. He lowered his reading spectacles on the bridge of his nose as he raised his dirty blond brows. His hair happened to be cropped short; too short in Edward's opinion, who also found the stubble on his otherwise handsome face unsightly – he didn't bear looks that turned heads, yet Edward found soft subtleties and little lines that pleased the eye. The vampire was a good ten years older than Mr. Masen, though only in mind and body. In years he was much, _much _younger.

James smiled at his customer, lowered his leather oxfords to the floor to stand, and tossed his book and spectacles aside. "That's Dr. James Whitlock to you, you smug old bastard!" He mirthfully welcomed his longtime friend.

With his head tilting back the vampire laughed. "It always seems to slip my mind, Dr. Whitlock, where did you earn your degree?" He blithely inquired.

James beamed at his dear friend which brightened his rugged features. He leaned over the counter, comical sparkling red eyes wide full of life and passion while he tapped the side of his rectangular head. "It's all up here, my friend. I don't need a piece of paper with a gold stamp telling me what I do and do not know." He professed.

Edward laughed once more. "I believe that piece of paper is to content the masters of your patients, James. They wouldn't want you removing a liver when it's gallstones you should be after!"

Dr. Whitlock waved his hand in denial. "Pish posh, I know what I'm doing! They either trust me with the health of their dogs or they don't. Besides, what other choice do they have? Name another veterinarian in town!" He confidently dared. "I haven't killed any of your pets now have I? Not even the ill slaves you insist on seeking medical attention for. The way you buy those things in bulk it's cheaper just to let them die."

The vampire sighed and smiled fondly at his friend. "I'm not up for a debate this afternoon, friend. Have you gotten any new females in since last week?"

"No, sir. None that you'd be interested in." James said with a shake of his head. "Why do you ask?"

Edward laid his hands on the counter and rested his weight on one foot. "It's my dog Embry. I believe he's getting... frustrated. I know he's yearning to mate, but you know how I am. Quality is key. I won't have him bringing disadvantaged pups into this world."

Dr. Whitlock devilishly smirked. "I could neuter him for you. He wouldn't be so randy then. It would cut down on the quarrelling too."

Unsure if James was being facetious or not, Edward cocked his head and dubiously gazed at his friend. "I'm not going to mutilate my dog's body and I also happen to be quite partial to puppies. I find that it's more the merrier when it comes to those precious little things."

"Precious!" James said with a snort of amusement. "Edward, the way you speak of your dogs is downright nauseating! You spoil them is what you do."

Mr. Masen arrogantly smiled and placed one hand over the other. "Yes, well, they do have a way of taking advantage of my soft heart." He playfully remarked.

James' smirk morphed into an inveigling grin. "Bring your dog into the shop to have him pick a bitch of his own if you're so inclined to indulge his natural instincts." He eagerly suggested, always in the mood to make a sale.

"Perhaps..." Edward sighed. "Though, perhaps not. The first and last time I brought him into town he had nightmares for weeks."

Dr. Whitlock chuckled at the absurdity. "It sounds like he's been neutered already."

Edward's smile fell and so did his hands to his sides. "Yes, James, how odd it is that some don't take well to seeing their own kind butchered in the street and hung up like Christmas decorations." He sarcastically and defensively retorted.

James pointed at the vampire. "You know what else you do? Think too much." He stated. "Now when are you going to invite me and my dear baby brother Jasper over for a game of cribbage?" He questioned, effectively changing the subject.

Mr. Masen crossed his arms over his morning coat and quirked a brow. He had invited them over multiple times this past month, though two things always seem to keep them away. "You gentlemen should ask your wives when would be an acceptable time to take off your leash and collars to go outside and play."

"You know," James drawled while leaning on his elbows that were rested on the wooden counter top. "It's not our fault they find you so loathsome."

Edward blinked and held his poised stance. "And it's not my fault they evidently have such despicable taste in men." He countered.

"Mmm, that may be true, yet you're no man and neither my wife nor Jasper's ever had an affinity for children. They don't seem to understand why we keep the company of one."

Emmett, completely lost in his own world, peeked in through the metal doors of the six steel kennels that were just big enough for the dogs to stand in comfortably or lay down on the provided bedding. Five excited dogs had wagging tails and were trying to enchant him with innocent puppy dog eyes and slobbery kisses through the bars, yet it was the sixth on the very end that caught his attention. He was on the smaller side and curled up in his human form in the corner of his kennel.

The vampling crouched to get a better look inside the kennel and reached through the metal bars to run a finger along the heel of a tan foot that was poking out of an ashy grey woollen blanket. He could practically hear the lecture his brother had given him time and time again about sticking his fingers into kennels – one day they'd inevitably get bitten off, or so Edward was inclined to believe. The dog startled and bolted upright into a sitting position with his face finally coming into view. Emmett found himself grinning in delight when he came to the realization that he wasn't looking at a dog at all, but rather a juvenile puppy that must be close to the same age as himself.

"Oh, you're so cute!" The boy cooed at the animal, who blushed scarlet and pulled the blanket up over his bare shoulders to cover himself.

The pup's shaggy ebony hair covered his ears and fell in front of his deep brown eyes. It was messy with sleep, but appeared silky and lusterous. Emmett squeezed his arm further through bars to touch the animal's hair, though the animal flinched away from his touch. The vampling retracted his hand and smiled warmly nonetheless. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." He promised. "I just wanted to pet your hair." Something in the puppy's eyes came to life and a certain playfulness in them came to light as he scurried forward on his knees. He returned the warm smile, proving that his stiff upper lip was capable of bending, and pressed his smooth cheek that was the colour of caramel against Emmett's wintry fingers that were curled around the bars.

"Such a sweet boy." The vampling praised while brushing the pup's thick tresses away from his face only to find he hadn't yet grown into his ears, which was much like his nose. The boy thought he was absolutely irresistible. "What's your name, puppy?"

The animal's head was tilted as he ardently nuzzled his face against Emmett's hand, though his bright inquisitive eyes lifted to meet the boy's. "Paul." He answered in a soft whisper, his voice yet to deepen with age.

"Paul what?" Emmett queried.

The puppy touched his warm hands to the vampling's and placed an icy palm on his cheek. "It's just Paul, little sir."

Emmett giggled with a silly snort that left Paul's head cocked and his mind hazy with bewilderment. He hadn't the faintest idea what the vampling found so amusing. "Little sir, I like that. I get called little master at home." Emmett told him.

"By slaves?" Paul queried.

The boy nodded as he ran his index and middle finger along the curve of the pup's slender eyebrow. "And doggies."

Paul's fuller bottom lip pushed outwards to pout. "You already have pets?"

"Nuh-uh, not me." Emmett said with a shake of his head. "My brother has lots. He has puppies too. I get to play with them whenever I want. Do you like playing?"

"Do I ever!" The puppy enthused, his moment of hopelessness forgotten with the prospect of play on the horizon.

Emmett grinned and removed his hands from the kennel. "Wanna play now?" He asked and Paul nodded fervently in reply.

The vampling beamed at the puppy. "How do I open this thing?"

Paul pointed to the wall behind the boy, and to the right of the entrance way there were six brass skeleton keys that hung on six separate hooks above an icebox that held fluids and meals for the dogs. Emmett scurried over and climbed on top of the box to reach the needed key. He snatched up the right one that by a short piece of twine had a tag attached with Paul's name written in neat script on it. He jumped to the floor to hustle back over to Paul who had gotten to his feet, though still held firmly to the blanket around his shoulders that hung just below the knees of white cotton pants that were held up by a drawstring.

With just the turn of the key the steel barred door swung open and out stepped a weary barefoot puppy onto the hardwood floor. "What are we going to play, little sir?" Inquired Paul.

"My favourite – Master and Pet. You're the master and I'm the pet, but we have to trade clothes first if we want to play properly." Emmett tugged the blanket away from the puppy. It was a rude action, though the vampling didn't recognize it as such, nor did he notice how Paul tried to cling to the woollen material as he tore it from him. However, Emmett was instantaneously caught off guard when he saw the body in front of him. The puppy was barely an inch taller than himself and all elbows and knees, but it wasn't how skinny he appeared that was truly off-putting, rather it was all the circular scars marring his torso.

Paul gazed down at his boyish body and ran his lissome fingers over the pink protruding scars. "My previous master liked to smoke cigars..." He quietly informed the boy before flicking his eyes upwards to look at the vampling. "But they don't hurt anymore."

With his sight glued to the blemishes Emmett deeply frowned while taking a small step forward. "Puppies aren't supposed to be ashtrays." He whined miserably, feeling compunctious. The vampling was nescient in this situation, so he did what he'd want if roles were reversed and he hugged the abused puppy. At first Paul's arms stayed stiff at his boney sides, yet in the end he could not resist the affection the little sir was offering.

"Proper masters love and protect their dogs." Emmett strongly proclaimed. "Even if you were a bad boy, you did _not _have a proper master – good masters teach lessons, not leave scars."

Paul's hands clenched the back of Emmett's morning coat. "I bet you're a proper master."

The vampling sighed, let go of the pup and tucked his hair behind his oversized ears. "Have you ever heard the saying that dogs are a vampire's best friend?"

The pup nodded. "Yes I have, little sir."

Emmett smiled forlornly. "I've always wanted a best friend." He confessed. "Do you think the same could be said for puppies and vamplings?"

Paul shrugged. "I don't know..." He murmured. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was anxious, excited, and frightened all rolled into one emotional mess. "Can we find out?"

* * *

_In case you are wondering, Jacob will be in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_ I accidentally made the beginning of this chapter longer than intended, so Jacob won't be appearing until chapter four. I feel so bad for saying he'd be showing up, so know that I'll be working extra hard to get the next chapter finished ASAP!_

* * *

Chapter Three

One vampire, one vampling and a pet puppy left Whitlock's Pet Emporium together. Mr. Masen was struggling to rationalize his reasoning behind buying the animal for his brother. He'd never had trouble objecting to the items his brother wanted to purchase in the past, yet when he denied him the puppy and insisted that he put it back where he found it Paul began whimper – that damn dog bit its little bottom lip and tears streamed his honey coloured cheeks which caused the vampling to expel tears of his own. "Oh, please please please let me keep him, brother!" Emmett had begged, voice quavering and each tear a small drop of unintended manipulation. "I'll bathe him and feed him and teach him everything he'll ever need to know! He'll grow up to be the best dog on earth, I promise, Edward, I promise!"

The vampire told himself he did his best trying to pry Emmett's hands away from the young dog, but the boy just wasn't having any of it and their disagreement was creating a scene in front of James' customers. Yet, it was only when the pup himself started to beg that his resolve began to falter. Paul's eyes were wide and full of unshed tears as he gazed up ever so innocently at him. However, it was the trembling chin straining to hold back soft cries that had Edward's conscience in a knot. "I know how to behave, sir, I swear on the heavens I do. I'll never touch the furniture or beg for food. I'm good at keeping clean so I don't get smelly and I know not to pee in the garden." Paul's words intrigued the vampire, mainly because he despised it when his pets would try to get away with emptying their bladders in the flower beds. The sweet fragrance of pollen mixed with urine was not a smell the master was fond of, nor were his guests.

Emmett tugged on Edward's sleeve to get his attention next. "He already listens really well. Watch." The vampling turned his sight to the puppy. "Paul, sit!" He sternly commanded and immediately the animal dropped to his knees and sat back on his bottom.

Dr. Whitlock leaned over the front counter he stood behind to gaze down at the pup on the polished hardwood floor. "Who's a good boy?! You're a good boy!" He cooed in appraisal, though it did nothing to slow the pup's sniffles who had his scrawny bare arms snugly wrapped around Emmett's leg with his tan hands clinging to the fabric of the trousers. "Come on, puppy," James continued. "Who's a good boy?"

Paul forced a slight smile onto his face, though it was timid and meek. "I'm a good boy." He murmured in response.

Edward sighed as he eyed the small dog. "Up you get." He said while motioning for Paul to stand. Like previously the animal did exactly what was expected of him and he climbed up onto his two feet. To his surprise and much to his enjoyment Emmett linked his arm with his to keep him close. There wasn't a chance Emmett was willing to leave without his new best friend. The vampling never once had a best friend before, but he understood the responsibility that he'd been bestowed and he accepted it with open arms. A good friend wouldn't leave Paul in a kennel for sale in a store, he'd buy him! Although, if protest was required he'd lock himself in that kennel with his friend – if Paul wasn't coming home with him then he was staying. It was as simple as that. Also, the boy didn't much mind the thought of being stuck in a small space with the puppy since along with a best friend he'd love to have a snuggle buddy.

"James, why is it malnourished?" Edward queried, turning his attention to the blond vampire.

Dr. Whitlock bent and riffled through the open shelving under the counter. "Aha!" He exclaimed when his sights fell upon his large bound and brown leather record book. He removed it from the shelf, placed it on the wooden counter top and opened it with one hand while putting on his reading spectacles with the other. After licking his forefinger to get a better grip of the thick paper he flicked back a dozen so pages and ran the same finger under his neat script searching for Paul's information.

"Here we go." James hummed as he turned around the book for Mr. Masen to see. "His previous owner, who shall remain anonymous, brought the dog in to be euthanized twenty-eight days ago." He looked up from the paper and met Edward's gaze. "Yet, as we all know," Dr. Whitlock enthused, "My compassion knows no bounds! Well, that, and I saw dollar signs flashing right before my eyes each time I looked at the pup. To avoid potential lawsuits I have owners sign their dogs over to me before I put them down, but I thought this one would clean up well and make good profit. His master tried to convince me the dog was ill, though I wouldn't be suited for my job if I believed him. The poor thing was starved and beaten black and blue." James glanced to the pup with a friendly smile donning his lips. "Weren't you?" Paul nodded, but said no words. "Speak up, tell this young gentleman here what your master did to you."

The puppy's hands gripped Emmett's arm and his watery eyes flicked between Edward and James. He was uncertain what to do. He knew it was unwise to speak unkindly about a vampire, especially one that he had once called master, yet he also knew it was even more unwise to remain silent. Without much choice he cleared the frog from his throat and made himself talk. "My mistress loved me. She always told me she loved me. She got me as brand new puppy, fresh out of the womb, but when she got married my new master wanted to get rid of me. She sold me to a man who promised to take really good care of me..." His voice trailed off and his eyes fell to the numerous pronounced scars on his thin torso. Tears slipped from his brown eyes and hit the floor by his toes. "He lied." Paul whispered more to himself than anybody else. After exhaling a deep breath he didn't think it was very good idea to go into detail and halted his speech completely. Which, unbeknownst to him Edward was grateful for. The vampire couldn't think of something he loathed more than a master abusing a helpless puppy.

"When he arrived he stood four feet and nine inches, and weighed in at sixty-five pounds – terribly underweight." James added. "I updated my records just yesterday afternoon. Predictably, he's still the same height, though he has gained a little over ten pounds. Another fifteen pounds, give or take a few, and he'll be in tip-top shape and good as new." His eyes turned to look at the puppy's marred flesh. "Sort of." Dr. Whitlock put his spectacles aside and rounded the counter and walked swiftly past Mr. Masen whose figure in comparison to the other vampire's appeared hardly pubescent. James' shoulders were far broader and biceps detectably wider. They were even in height, though the store owner and veterinarian made Edward seem but a child, though in many ways that he'd never admit, he still was and always will be. Also, while the young master had a notable air of arrogance, James had one of confidence – a stark contrast. Edward seemed stiff and showy whereas the other moved smoothly, yet carelessly. His mind was at ease, whereas Mr. Masen's was always on the go.

Dr. Whitlock came to stand in front of Emmett and Paul. He reached out and gently brushed the pup's shaggy hair out of his eyes and off his face. Stepping to the side, he set his sights on Mr. Masen. "Look at these ears, Edward. Aren't they the sweetest things you ever did see?" James beamed while tugging on one of Paul's earlobes. The vampire thought it looked absolutely irritating and had Paul been his dog he'd have snapped at James to quit pestering the puppy or he'd be well deserving of a nip from the pup.

Emmett, with absolutely to no sense of propriety, shoved Dr. Whitlock's hand away from his friend. "Quit that, it's rude. He hates it. How would you like it if someone did that to you?" Paul smiled adoringly at the little sir through his tears. He couldn't recall the last time someone looked out for his best interest. Little did the vampling know, but the puppy didn't mind the doctor's actions – if a touch didn't hurt he tended to welcome it. However, if Emmett said he hated something then he'd darn well hate it with all his might.

"Brother," Mr. Masen interjected. "What have I said about keeping your hands to yourself?"

Emmett's brows furrowed and he scowled at Edward. "I know the rules, perhaps you should explain them to Dr. Whitlock." Edward took a long stride forward and roughly took the vampling's jaw in his hand which both startled and scared Paul. He wanted to intervene, though he knew better of it and remained silent with his hands still firmly gripping the boy's arm.

Mr. Masen glowered down at his brother with his fingers digging into the pale skin of the vampling's jawline. "You're tongue, Emmett, still it before I do it myself." He threatened, and he let go of the boy's face by pushing it away from him. "Apologize to Dr. Whitlock."

"Edward, friend, no harm done-" James began, though the vampire held up an authoritative hand to hush him.

"Apologize!" The vampire demanded of his brother.

Emmett's tender face scrunched with impertinence. "Fuck you, buy me the puppy!" He insolently hollered, yet the moment the last syllable escaped the boy's lips the stiff back of Edward's hand struck his cheek and if it weren't for Paul's grip on him he'd have ended up on the floor.

With his aching cheek cradled his hands the vampling went to speak, though his brother immediately cut him off. "Don't you dare speak!" Edward fiercely snapped. "If you want the puppy I suggest you leave my sight without so much as a peep. Wait outside!" Submissively, and with his head held low, Emmett silently made his way to the door at the same time James took his place behind the counter. The vampling knew the best thing to do was to listen to Edward if he wanted to keep any shred of hope in taking his friend home.

Before Emmett could make it to the door, his brother painfully stopped him by grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "You won't be needing this." Edward told him as he took the penny from the pocket of Emmett's pants and placed it in a pocket of his own. "Get out." He commanded while turning the wobbly brass knob and pulling open the door.

The vampire stepped away from the vampling who scurried out the door and with an exasperated huff of breath Edward approached the counter while removing a pen and checkbook from the inside of his morning coat. "How much for the dog?" He sighed.

Dr. Whitlock grinned, always excited to make a sale. "Fifteen-hundred even."

Edward's brows rose and he shook his head. "Fifteen-hundred? I've never taken you for a thief, friend. I won't deny that he's a good dog, yet you can't deny that he's damaged goods either. Look at him." Mr. Masen glanced in Paul's direction, though the second his sight landed on the puppy he found himself stupefied.

Tears flooded Paul's fearful eyes and his face contorted with worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was scared." He vehemently apologized and his arms came up to hug himself. He only wished it was possible to disappear.

James' brows furrowed as his head cocked. "What are you sorry for, puppy?" He queried.

Paul felt ashamed as he gazed down at his damp pant legs and the puddle of liquid he stood in. "I peed." He whispered dishearteningly. "I'm a bad boy."

Dr. Whitlock scowled distastefully at the young dog, though Edward chuckled and gave his head a light shake as he wrote out a check for the sum of one-thousand dollars and not a penny more. "Paul, if having an accident makes you a bad dog then I've got the world's worst pups at home. I have a wee girl and three even smaller boys. Legend has it that you dogs descended from wolves..." He ripped the check from its book, handed it over to James who was all but pleased when he saw the dollar amount. If there was a thief in the room it was Edward, yet he wasn't going to complain; that dumb little dog deserved a good home.

Mr. Masen placed his things back inside his coat as he turned to look at the puppy. "Yet, judging by the size of their bladders I'm inclined to believe that chihuahuas are the likeliest candidate." He playfully teased.

Paul snorted with a light laugh and a demure smile while he wiped away his tears. "I'm not a chihuahua. I'm all wolf, sir."

Mr. Masen gave him a friendly smile in return. "I'd wager you are, but you're not to call me sir anymore; it's master from now on." He corrected, though kindly so. The puppy nodded and smiled, although he felt somewhat ambivalent. He didn't know what to think of Edward. Yet, he did know exactly what he felt for his new little master – love, so much love. There isn't a dog on this earth that could be as loyal as he was planning to be and he prayed to God up in heaven sitting behind those pearly gates that he was going to be all Emmett's responsibility. He had a trenchant feeling that in the vampling's hands he was safe from harm.

James passed the vampire a wooden clipboard and pen with the necessary papers he needed to sign. "Take those soiled trousers off, Paul. Dry yourself and find a new pair you fancy." Edward instructed while initialling the places Dr. Whitlock had circled. He glanced to James and leaned back so he could see around the counter to eye the vampire's pants. "Anything but plaid." He added with a scowl.

James scoffed and crossed his arms. "Little boy, if you knew culture you'd be aware that all the gentlemen in Paris wear these."

Edward chortled as he skimmed the second page and signed the bottom on the designated line. "I'm standing right here in New Austin, Texas, friend. France means nothing to me." With brows raised he caught James' line of sight and handed back the clipboard. "Do you realize that you look as if you're part of a circus act?"

"Ah, dear Edward, you mistake me for someone who thinks your opinion matters." Dr. Whitlock quipped while signing his name on the second page as well and just below Mr. Masen's signature. He lifted his gaze to the vampire once his task was complete. "I'll mail you your copy once I visit the bank to retrieve the funds if that suits you."

The vampire nodded. "That will do, but I'd like his medical records sent along with it. You've given him all his needed shots, correct?"

James slipped the clipboard under the counter to tuck it in its designated place. "Yes, everything save for cancer. That immunization is worth more than the dog itself and ordering it is always complicated."

Mr. Masen didn't skip a beat. "Order it."

James closed his eyes and sighed. "I was afraid of that... Is it really necessary?"

"Paul!" Edward called. The puppy's head shot up from the rack of trousers he was searching through and his cheeks faded pink when both the doctor's and his master's gaze fixed on his naked form. "Would you like the possibility of dying a slow and painful death from cancer one day?" The vampire questioned.

Paul fervently shook his head. "No, master. I would not." The pup hadn't a clue what cancer was. However, a slow and painful death was something he'd rightly avoid.

Edward flicked his gaze back to his friend. "You heard the dog. Order the vaccine."

"It will be done." Dr. Whitlock agreed.

Emmett Dale Masen squealed joyously when he saw his brother exit the emporium with Paul and as he rushed to his brand new puppy his boots clomped on the wooden boardwalk. He flung his arms around the dog's clothed shoulders and kissed his cheeks – the vampling could not a recall a time he'd been happier and the silly giggles emerging from his pet with his affections made him all the more excited. He pulled back and held onto his dog's shoulder's as he eyed him up and down. "You spoiled boy!" Emmett chimed with an oversized grin upturning his rosy lips.

Paul gazed down at his attire. It seemed so much different than looking at his scars. He felt like a real person, like a vampire, in such lavish clothes. He loved _his_ black railhead trousers with nobby vertical stripes, yet he loved his crisp white shirt and the leather braces that kept his pants up even more. He'd only ever worn a shirt a handful of times, so being finely dressed on his way _home_ was something a little extraordinary. God had finely remembered him. God finally cared, maybe He even loved him. All the puppy knew was that he was suddenly blessed – he had clothes on his back and a little master who liked to touch him. He was grateful, so very very grateful.

Paul smiled to himself, he couldn't help it. "Someone's a happy puppy!" The vampling cooed and the animal nodded his head as Edward approached from behind.

Mr. Masen brushed his wintery fingers belonging to his left hand through the pup's shaggy locks to get his hair off his face and behind his ears. Once to his liking he placed a grey newsboy cap securely on the top of the young dog's head. "I want this to stay on so it keeps the sun off your face." He turned his attention to Emmett. "Help him roll up his sleeves. The last thing we want is Paul getting heatstroke." Diligently the vampling went to work on the sleeves, and admittedly, the puppy quite liked being fussed over.

Edward disliked dressing the puppy in such fanciful attire. Not only would it give the dog a false sense of equality, but the sun was sure to give him a beating and after being in a cool shoppe for nearly a month he was concerned his body would react negatively. Like maggots, the vampire didn't much care for vomit, which is why he forfeited the waistcoat, cravat, and morning coat. Although, with the sun's position in the sky Edward was certain it was past noon which meant he was due for a change. A morning coat in the afternoon was worse than plaid pants worn anytime of the day.

Whenever one of his dogs or slaves are to make a public appearance the vampire made a conscience effort to dress them appropriately to convey his wealth. He wouldn't have his things looking cheap or classless. All of his belongings were far superior to that of others and he preferred if people knew it. He felt owners should be ashamed of parading their nude pets through the streets and their slaves dressed in rags. Edward Masen was too good for such thoughtless behaviour. He may prod deceased bodies in alleyways, yet he'd never carelessly demean his creatures just because he's capable of it. After all, they had strong emotional feelings much like himself – the master was well aware of this and liked to take said feelings into consideration. It was no secret that mirthful pets and slaves made obedient additions to any home. He was never the sort to beat his things into submission – he had lived too long to leave this earth by a knife through the heart while he slept. Though, if he unnecessarily and cruelly pained his things then even he'd feel that ending would be a deserved one. However, Mr. Masen never worried about his life being stolen in the night; it was utterly unfathomable.

Like a God, he believed his amenable creatures worshipped him and he greatly blessed them for it. He gave without restriction to his loyal followers and the wicked felt the result of his fierce wrath. He was a merciful God, a loving one, yet he was a vengeful God as well, and his wrath went beyond those that belonged to him. Some might say that the eternally young Mr. Masen was in well over his head, though to him it was but a leisurely swim and he took a dip when he arrived home on the plantation.

He approached his most devoted follower, Samuel Uley, as he stacked large yellow bales of hay in an old, though sturdy wooden barn that he had built with his own two hands many years prior. He had lived to see multiple centuries and it all began when a master removed a lifeless puppy from the muck and grime of a ditch. At the time Edward was far from fond of dogs and had never owned one, yet something in his still heart ached when he saw the nude body of a pup that was yet to reach his first year covered in filth. He bundled it up in his coat, took him home, cleaned him up, and passed him onto a slave that had just birthed a stillborn. It was unconventional, though at her master's request she breastfed the puppy and came to love him just as she loved the daughter she lost.

Samuel grew up calling a human mother and just like Edward had, he felt the hurt when the woman he loved as a parent passed away, yet as always the world kept spinning and the dog moved on. As the dog grew, Mr. Masen found that puppies were simply the most irresistible thing, though he only wished there was a pause button to keep them that way. Samuel didn't stop growing until he reached his twenty-third birthday where his body halted in time and no longer aged. Unlike his master, with his age came wisdom. His mind changed and developed over time. He's forever learning, having new ideas, and maturing, whereas his owner is as mature as he'll ever get. Edward can learn facts, and with facts ideas spring from, but his mind will never develop into a man's. The vampire will always think like a sixteen-year-old boy and his emotions were there to match – because of this Samuel felt responsible for his young master. A child's mind was a delicate thing and although Edward wasn't exactly a child, the dog still felt he was delicate. He'd observed his master enough years to know the vampire isn't entirely the person he'd lead people to believe. He was a mere boy trying to make it in a man's world. One day that world was bound to come crumbling down around him and when it did Samuel would be there to pick up the pieces.

Mr. Masen leaned in close to the dog who was covered in a fine layer of dust and dirt mixed with sweat. He whispered a name and address by a copper ear. "Tonight, when the last light goes out, kill the leech." Edward sternly ordered.

Samuel gave his master a curt nod and turned his back to him to lift a bale of hay from a beat up old carriage. He stacked it neatly on top of the others which lined an entire wall and were protruding towards the entrance where the carriage sat. The barn was spacious and the light from the setting sun shone in through the wide entrance way making the specs in the air glow. "That's a gated community." Samuel stated, his voice deep, gruff, and domineering which suited his austere disposition.

Edward took a seat on a bale of hay, though his brows furrowed as bits of it prickled his bottom. "Is that going to be a problem?" He queried.

"No, master." The dog halted in front of his owner with a bale of hay held by the twine surrounding it and his large biceps flexed by the weight – the vampire was right in the way. Despite appearing in his early twenties, Samuel had eyes that showed his true age. They were windows to the soul, and he had a very old soul, a gentle soul, but a tough one too. "He'll have slaves, possibly pets as well. Would you like me to kill them with their master?"

Mr. Masen quirked a brow. "What do you think?"

The dog smirked – his face clean shaven and presentable just how his owner liked it, though he appeared cross with his hardened features and the lines between his tense eyebrows. "I'll bring them home, master. Safe and sound." He assured. "Now move." He tersely added, and Edward cocked his head in reply with a questioning gaze. "Please." The dog said and gave a deep rumbling chuckle. He always thought his master appeared endearing when he was trying to be stern. It reminded him of his sons when they looked that age and acted out.

"Oh, hush with the laughter." Edward breathed as he stood and moved from Samuel's way. "No need to make a mockery of me. I can do that just fine on my own."

The loyal dog dropped the hay, dust scattering, and he nodded while gazing fondly at the vampire. "That you can, master."

Edward jovially scoffed. "I'm insulted." He teased, and his eyes fell upon the dog's back as he went to fetch another bale. The muscles were thick and defined, and so was his bottom beneath stained canvas pants that were cut at the knee to make for cooler wear. His gaze lingered for longer than his mind could handle and deviant thoughts wondered what soft russet flesh would feel like in his palms, especially the areas deemed too private for curious hands.

Samuel's body turned, his eyes set forward with the task ahead of him while Edward's sights followed the dog's movement. The bulge in front of the dog's pants was a generous one, and although the vampire had seen it countless times without the layer of fabric hiding it, he'd never seen the member aroused. He closed his eyes as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he vividly imagined what a dog would look like excited and eager to mate – it both disgusted and idiosyncratically overwhelmed him with desire.

Through the cotton lining of his pockets his fingertips grazed his swelling shaft. "Master, are you even listening to me?" Samuel queried, sounding annoyed.

Edward's eyes shot open and he ripped his pale hands from his pockets only to awkwardly cross his arms over his chest. "Sorry, I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night." He lied. "What were you saying?"

The dog's dark eyebrows pinched and he lifted a dirty hand to scratch his scalp through his cropped hair. "Would you like to go have lie down? My words weren't of any importance."

The vampire shook his head. "Don't give me that expression, Samuel. I'm just fine – you worry too much."

Samuel languidly nodded while going back to the carriage to get yet another bale of hay. "I was asking if this vampire you want to me to deal with has anything to do with that little mutt you brought back from town with you."

"It's his previous master." Edward answered simplistically. He'd caught sight of the name written beside Paul's in Dr. Whitlock's record book and he happened to know the leech quite well. He never once had a pleasant thought of the man and he was welcoming his death with open arms. Some people needed to go, this was one of them.

"Ah," The dog sighed while crossing the barn. "He's not up to your standards I take it?"

"He burnt the puppy with the cigars he smoked."

Samuel stacked the bale of hay and glanced to his master. "Perhaps he deserved it."

"No." Mr. Masen stated with shake of his head. "Impossible. No puppy deserves to be tortured."

The dog took his eyes from his owner and went back to carriage to repeat the process. "You're too soft, master." He said along the way. "Even puppies are capable of terrible things."

"Well, not this one, Sammy. You know I'm right." Edward stated confidently and the affectionate play on the name pulled at the dog's heartstrings. It was hundreds of years ago, yet he'll never forget playing in the fields as a young pup and hearing his master call his name for a meal or a bath. It was a blissful sound each and every time and he cherished it like he cherished his three grown sons.

Samuel gave his owner a teasing smile. "It's likely you're correct, but nothing can be said for certain." The dog halted his work and approached his master. "May I speak freely?"

"Only if you speak what I want to hear." Mr. Masen teased in return, though Samuel motioned toward a hay bale, offering up a seat to his owner. "Uh-oh," The vampire chuckled while sitting and patting the spot beside him. "Is it that serious?"

The dog sat, expression pensive, and turned his body toward Edward's. "Master, when are you going to bring us dogs home a mistress?"

Mr. Masen gazed at his pet incredulously. "If it can be helped, never. Emmett-"

"I don't want you using little master as an excuse." The dog interrupted. "You _need_ a wife."

Edward shook his head in complete disbelief. "What would I do with a wife, Sam?"

The scrutiny behind the dog's gaze turned intense and uncomfortable. "What every male regardless of species does with the opposite sex, make love." Edward understood that his loyal pet was just trying to be helpful, but he literally cringed at the thought. "Why did you do that? What's that look for? Don't you want a girl in your bed?" Samuel incessantly questioned.

With an agitated huff of breath Mr. Masen stood and brushed off his dusty pants. "This is not a discussion we need to have, pet."

"But, master..."

"But what, Samuel?!" Edward snapped in exclamation, his gaze heated and pointed down at the dog.

"Maybe, _just maybe_, you spend too much time in the presence men. I think it'd do you well if you had some female company at night."

The vampire's brows furrowed in anger. "What exactly are you implying?" He queried.

Samuel got to his feet, the top of his head a few inches above that of his owners and his body far bulkier. "I'm not implying anything, master. I've seen your gaze on me when you think I'm not looking and I know where your hands go when you are."

Edward swallowed in discomfort and raised his brows. "Sammy," He softy spoke while reaching out and placing a wintry hand on the dog's soiled upper arm. "I'm not positive what you think you know, but I can assure you that whatever it is, you're wrong. You're my pet, a male _dog_, and I'm a vampire – your imagination is running wild."

The dog stared at his owner skeptically. He could have sworn what he thought was true. "I'll believe whatever you tell me to believe." He told his master, and he meant it. Sometimes ignorance truly was bliss.

Mr. Masen nodded and gave Samuel's arm a squeeze. "I like Isabella Swan. She's a beautiful vampiress." He felt as if he were lying. He liked Miss Swan well enough and there was no doubt that she was indeed beautiful, yet it all seemed contrived. "I'm afraid she's far out of my league, however." Now that was a lie, but people, even dogs, appreciated modesty.

The dog smiled at his master and the hope that soared from him was virtually palpable. "That's absurd, master, there isn't a girl in this world that is out of your league!" Edward knew that, he just wished to hear it be said and have his beliefs validated. "You should court her."

Mr. Masen felt irritated that his dog was telling him what he _should_ do, yet he let it slide for the soul reason being that he didn't want to speak about himself with females any longer than necessary. "Maybe." He sighed in defeat. "I'll think about it." And he would, just not very hard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I didn't reply to reviews, but I've been typing like a mad woman trying to get this chapter complete. It's a long one! _

* * *

Chapter Four

Edward Anthony Masen was the finest gentleman in the room, or so he'd like to think. Jasper Whitlock, Dr. James Whitlock's younger brother, was hosting a soiree in his opulent home. Jasper was lawyer by trade, though the brothers came from old money. James preferred to lead a life of simplicity and found a lavish home and expensive possessions unnecessary to gain happiness. Respect, well, respect was entirely different thing, though Dr. Whitlock never cared much about it.

Jasper Whitlock had the respect of all and he knew it, and to an extent, remained humble. Yet, Mr. Masen thought his home to be tasteless with its crystal chandeliers, marble flooring, and copious amounts of antique imported items on display. It all seemed a bit excessive, especially the mural praising God and his angels painted on the arched ceiling far above his head. Perhaps the eternally young Edward Anthony Masen was envious that Jesus was up there and not himself. It was no question that the vampire was the better looking one of the two and far more charismatic. Everybody appreciated his company and the second coming of Christ was long overdue. The people needed a new god to worship; a god that wasn't made of fairy tales and folklore, one they could feel, see, and touch... one that would answer their prayers. Well, excluding the party guests in particular – their selfish prayers would continue to go unanswered as they deserved to be. However, for those in need, he could bring the change they're all praying for. He could be the messiah.

The vampire stood idly while he gazed around the grand ballroom. All the gentlemen appeared the same save for hair colour. Black trousers, black waist coats, and black dress coats – it was all so very dull. The shirt fronts, including his own, were white with small pleats. As for the ties, they varied between black and white and were simple without embroidery. Yet, be that as it may, Edward was never one for conformity and made quite the fashion statement by choosing a silk crimson bow tie. It was naughty and outrageous, but the bow tie made the red of his eyes glow fiercely and he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of knowing that he was better than every man in the room, and he was but a boy.

Mr. Masen watched as women whispered with lascivious smiles as they eyed him in their colourful evening gowns. Milky shoulders were exposed while tight short sleeves edged with lace rounded slender arms and rigidly boned elongated bodices with pointed waists uncomfortably squeezed all those who wore them. Bell-shaped skirts with cartridge pleating accentuated hips while fine diamonds decorated necks and earlobes, yet all the differing scents of expensive perfumes made Edward feel like he might choke. Hair was ornately groomed with fresh flowers and lace, a sight he actually favoured and often applied to his slave girls. Yes, they were slaves, though their master saw no reason in why they couldn't feel beautiful as well. A slave needed confidence, without it they'd second guess their ability to perform their duties and with nerves strained the job wouldn't be their best. Mr. Masen required the best.

Uninterested in holding a female's body near his, the vampire avoided the dance floor like humans avoided the plague and instead he slipped past creamy white pillars with leafy green plants surrounding the bottom with vines of ivy growing upwards. Edward enjoyed houseplants, though he had to figure that showy display in particular attracted bugs. However, bugs were the last thing on his mind as he pushed aside lush velvety curtains to enter the room where one of the multiple buffets were being held. The scent of dinner filled his nostrils and he was forced to pause his movements to bask in the smell – he really should have learned by now not to go to these formals thirsty, yet there was so many things to do during a day and so little time to feed.

The room was warm and probably unbearably so for the humans set out for meals. It was deliberately built small just for that reason in particular – to make the humans sweat and the food smell marvellous. The space was longer than it was wide so dinner could adequately be flaunted. To the right raged an angry fire in an oversized fireplace. The dark intricately carved wooden mantle felt imposing and was evidently there to inspire awe. Edward doubted the meals felt inspired while they stood forced to see their bare bodies in the vast mirror above the fireplace and to its sides, floor to ceiling. The humans had their arms chained by silver shackles above their heads that were attached to a plain beige wall with ornamental paintings by deceased artists hung throughout. Mr. Masen knew Jasper Whitlock to be a good man, yet his hypocrisy was nettlesome. He proudly exhibited artwork by the same creatures he showed no respect for.

A piece of pottery caught the vampire's eye. The ceramic oval shaped pot was plain, yet the turquoise of it finely accentuated the royal blue and white lace drapes framing the broad windows and night sky across the room. Edward also thought the silver shackles and the crystals encrusted in the ones the females were trapped by oddly enhanced an otherwise plain decoration. Despite knowing he shouldn't, he picked it up off its black stand to examine it. It had a familiarity to it, like he'd seen this exact one somewhere before. The piece felt ancient in his hands, as if he were holding history itself – it was unsettling to say the least and he swivelled around to the front of the stand with his head hung low to eye the plaque that would give him information on the item. All that was written was a mere year that startled the vampire and with it the pot right out of hands. It smashed at his feet on the Turkish inspired carpeting, the dust of the ceramic dirtying his polished leather shoes.

Mr. Masen bent to tidy his shoes with his handkerchief, yet not before he tore the argent plated plaque from its spot only to pocket the date, MMXV, the same year he came into existence as but an insignificant infant. Taking what isn't his was a bad habit the vampire had acquired over time. He learnt the hard way that if he ever wanted something he'd have to go out there and get it himself – prayers alone never seemed to have any effect. As far as he was concerned if he laid his ruby red eyes on something and he desired it, it was automatically declared his. It was never thievery, Edward Anthony Masen didn't steal – he simply gave things a better home. Unlike so many others who took what they had for granted, the vampire did not. He was grateful and appreciative, though he thanked only himself for all he had, and on occasion his brother as well.

Edward sighed while he closed the heavy wooden door in front of the velvety curtains and he turned the lock beneath the knob to remain undisturbed as he got down to business. The room was bare of furnishings save for its ornaments that had been meticulously placed as to not distract the eye from the prerogative, dinner. Twelve sets of shackles lined the wall, though eight hung empty and only four meals remained – three of them being female and the last one on the very end, closest to the windows, a well-endowed male. With his spine rigidly straight and his shoulders back, Edward strode forward, his eyes feasting on all the bare flesh while imaging what lies beneath – blood, so very much blood and all for his drinking pleasure if he so desired. Of course it was rude to help himself to more than one, yet the vampire felt entitled, therefore his actions were granted and his behaviour was not unrefined.

Mr. Masen's eyes were drawn to that of the nude male which is where his feet took him. He stood before the adult human who was larger than him, though not nearly as blessed in appearance. However, that did not mean the sight of him was unpleasant, it was quite the contrary. Powder blue eyes shone impetuously in the light of the fire and Edward knew this one had spunk, a thing he could easily break him of if he were so inclined. The man's sun kissed skin and muscles chiseled by years of hard labour glowed magnificently by the flickering flames that illuminated his sweat dampened exterior. Blonde cropped hair brought images of sandy beaches to mind and his lips were pouty, not one's Edward was particularly fond of, but they were still luscious and his bated breath smelt sweet.

The vampire leaned in close to the human, deeply inhaling its mouthwatering scent, while he fingered the golden necklace that all the meals wore around their necks which held an engraved pendant just below and between their clavicle bones. "Michael Newton." Edward read in a mere whisper, and he couldn't disperse the smirk that appeared on his face. Jasper Whitlock was truly sick in the mind to have the caterers place these tags on the food. What vampire wanted to know the name of the thing its loved ones referred to it as before they killed it? It made the human seem more... _real_, like somehow its life mattered. In the grand scheme of things, no single life mattered, Edward knew that, but it still struck a chord within him. If Mr. Whitlock wanted his guests to at least think about their actions before they drank, then he was deluded. Vampires were often ravenous when they were thirsty and cared for nothing but to extinguish their ache for blood. However, at least one vampire got the message. Edward Masen understood the consequences of feeding, and the niggling question was always in the back of his mind. Was his life worth taking that of others to survive? His smirk broadened into a grin – of course it was, yet that still didn't make it right.

The vampire lifted his gaze and met the human's steely one. "Hello, Michael Newton." He greeted with a honeyed tone. "You seem to have yourself quite the predicament, don't you?"

Mechanically, the man nodded. "Yes." He croaked, his throat dry and sticking with every swallow.

"Oh dear," Edward patronizingly remarked. "You sound absolutely parched, _but _I think I have just the thing for you." He reached under his dress coat to remove a leather bound flask. He twisted the cap and placed the flask under the human's nose for him to smell. "It's water. Tilt your head back, drink." The vampire instructed.

An abrupt sob left the man and he shook his head while motioning the best he could to the woman closest to him. Two meals had once been between them and by the looks of things the female wasn't handling the situation well. Tears stained her rosy cheeks and sweat drenched her short sable brown bangs while mucous ran from her nostrils over her thin lips. She was a disastrous sight indeed, especially with bare breasts in view and the small groomed patched of hair between her thighs – Edward struggled to even look. "Please, quench my woman's thirst." Michael hoarsely begged. "She's with child. She needs it more than I do."

Edward twisted the cap in place before looking back to the male human. "Selflessness is indeed a quality to be admired, even by one such as myself." He said while raising his arm to place the flask in the human's hand. "You know what I've found?" The vampire rhetorically queried while plucking a small skeleton key that every guest had been given upon entrance to the party from the right pocket of his trousers. "The more you do for others, the better you feel about yourself. Would you concur, Michael?"

The human's face scrunched with emotion and tears slipped from his eyes. "Sir, you do what you gotta do, but please don't harm my woman. Feed from me, don't hurt the ladies."

"Mike, stop it!" The human's female hollered between sobs, her face an absolute mess with her own fluids. "You can't have him!" She, through tears, pitifully exclaimed. "You can't _fucking _have him!"

Mr. Masen cocked his head as he stared at the appalling women rather incredulously, yet he donned a friendly smile and turned his attention back to the man. "Well," The vampire hummed while placing the key in the lock of the shackles above Michael's head. "She has me convinced, I simply can't have you!" His manner was teasing and playful, though it only served to frighten the humans.

Michael's arms fell free to his sides, flask still in hand. His vision dropped and he gazed at the thing. Edward's pale fingers came into his line of sight where he offered the man the key that would release the others. "My last name is Masen, perhaps you've heard whispers of it?"

The human's watery eyes darted upwards to meet the vampire's. "You're _the _Edward Masen?" He questioned, his hope palpable.

The vampire nodded and his smile grew in size. "Yes, however, it's in your best interest to refer to me as master from here on out."

Within minutes the human had the females free and Edward guided all four of them out through a window into the cool night air where he placed his coat around the slim shoulders of the youngest, a fourteen-year-old ginger haired girl. As they crossed dewy green grass heading toward a thick treeline, surrounded by gardens and oakleaf hydrangea, Michael soothed his frightened woman and held the flask to her lips to drink. To the human's left, Mr. Masen wrapped his strong arms around the third female, a teary eyed brunette that smelt positively divine, to help conceal her nudity and keep what was left of her dignity intact.

"Mr. Masen?" A soft feminine voice called from behind him.

The slaves startled and Edward jerked his head to glance over his shoulder, his brows furrowing as a beautiful girl wearing a breathtaking form fitting gold tulle gown approached – the vampire had never seen anything like it. The gown was all one piece and without a bodice, yet it was the train and scarf sleeves he found fascinating. The pale yellow tulle appliqué embroidered with gold tissue flowers, sequins and bugles, made her sparkle in the moonlight while satin and chiffon in the same pale yellow was the foundation that held everything together. "Miss Swan," He breathed while eyeing the materials flowing freely in the light breeze. "You look... mesmerizing."

Isabella smirked, her red painted lips matching that of her eyes which were enhanced by dark mascara. "And it would appear that you are in the middle of committing a felony." She quipped while a pale hand lifted to tug innocently at one of her curls. Her burnished hair, slightly waved, was combed to the back of her head where short curls were plentiful and bound together by a fine golden lace fabric, the ends of which hung gracefully over an exposed creamy white collarbone.

"Appearances can be deceiving." He retorted, and in the moment there wasn't anything closer to the truth. Isabella was beyond alluring and like him, this night she dressed recklessly and she was all the more beautiful for it. Yet, to Mr. Masen she was comparative to a rose. Of all the pretty flowers, she was the prettiest. His mind told him to pick her, but his heart said otherwise – if he picked the rose she'd ultimately wither. He'd rather leave her to flourish and admire from afar. He was capable of appreciating her beauty, though there was something he never wanted from the rose or any other pretty flowers for that matter. Marriage... His empty bed was lonely, though he feared it would feel even more so with a female sharing it with him. He blamed the feeling on being but a boy... nevertheless, deep down and hidden within his core, he knew there were other, more abominable reasons for it.

To the vampire there was nothing more deceiving than one's appearance – nature dictated that he was to desire the female form, so why did his eyes always wander in the opposite direction? In Edward Masen's mind a girl was not what it should be and men and women united in holy matrimony looked like a lie. It felt like the world was mocking him, and he wasn't sure if it was him that was backwards and broken, or everybody else.

Miss Swan melodically chuckled as she crossed her lithe arms. "I assure you, Mr. Masen, that you are deceiving no one." Her eyes flicked to the girl he held in his arms, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the brunette's locks to help quell her frightful tears that were leaking onto the shoulder of his waistcoat where she had hidden her face from sight. "One does not coddle their food before they eat it."

The vampire was caught red handed and by none other than the sheriff's daughter. "I don't wish them to die and the longer we stand in this spot the closer they are to it." He wasn't often lost for words, though tonight he was and all he could think to speak was the truth. "The creatures are faultless and have done _nothing _to deserve death. There are countless others to be fed upon indoors; have mercy and let a few innocent lives remain intact."

Isabella raised her brows. "I am insulted that you perceive me as heartless and feel you must plead for their lives." She lifted the train of her dress to reveal bare red painted toes and she smiled at the vampire as she strode forward toward the trees. "Are we headed this way?" The vampiress queried while gazing over her shoulder. "I seek to be an accomplice to your crimes."

Edward smirked devilishly and he motioned for the slaves to follow Miss Swan. "I was unaware that you had a thirst for rebellion."

She slowed to match the vampire's pace and walked at his side with a smirk that matched his. "Mr. Masen, I'm certain there are many things about myself that you are unaware of."

The vampire gave Isabella a sideways glance where his eyes fell to her fingertips that were gently brushing their way through the ginger tresses of the girl that was donning his coat. The girl's hands clung to the vampiress' dress, eagerly holding onto anything that offered a safe haven. "Call me Edward." He insisted, impressed by her kindness.

They pushed through heavy brush until they reached a beaten down old carriageway which was aglow with two lanterns placed by the wheels of a stagecoach attached to four black horses that blended in with the night. On top of the carriage admiring the stars was a dirty dog exhausted with a day's work. He puffed on a cigar and wore nothing save for a pair of fringed buckskin pants along with a leather shoulder holster to carry two revolvers gifted to him from his master. With the sound of his name passing his owner's lips he jumped to the ground, snuffed out his cigar, and opened a trunk at the boot of the stagecoach to provide clothing for the humans. He had long ebony hair plaited down the center of his toned back which brushed against his smooth copper skin as he bent to reach into the trunk. He removed grey cotton dresses to help the two trembling females into while he let the couple help themselves.

The dog handed over the dress coat to his master who told the man to keep the flask, to consider it a good luck charm, and the animal's full lips parted to show off his gleaming lily-white teeth as he grinned at his owner. He had this youthful boyishness to his appearance and his almond shaped seal brown eyes seemed mysterious to Edward and he never could figure out what the dog was thinking – the thick brows and dark eyelashes only added to the perplexity that was Embry Uley. He was a cheery dog, though not a naive one. He understood the world, although he felt far removed from it when he was on the plantation. In a disturbed world paradise still existed, and to him, that was his home where he was born and raised. He'd only lived thirty-seven years and appeared to be about twenty, though he felt like he'd been alive as long as his owner.

With curiosity Embry's eyes flicked to those of Isabella's. "Do we get to keep this one too?" He playfully questioned, his voice deep, though gentle and pleasant to the ear. In response Edward crossed his arms and shook his head sternly. "No?" The dog asked, his tone going higher, and he ran his eyes along the length of the vampiress' willowy body. "Pity."

"Embry," Mr. Masen said, and the dog's attention immediately returned to his master. "Turn around and help the slaves into the coach before I take one of your revolvers to shoot you with it."

The dog grinned much like a puppy. "Aye aye, captain." He teased with a salute while moving to follow orders.

The vampiress frowned as she stared concernedly at the revolvers attached to the dog's sides. "Why does it bear weapons?"

Edward quirked a brow and caught Isabella's line of sight who stood at his side. "He won't kill you if that is what you're thinking."

The dog hopped off the footplate after he closed the door behind the humans. "My master is bluffing." He informed Miss Swan as he neared her. "If he gave the word..." He lifted his thumb and forefinger as if pressing a gun to his head, made the sound of it blasting, and with his other hand he motioned on the opposite of his head as if his brains were flying out. Edward chuckled at his dog's behaviour, though in hindsight the animal warranted a punishment, yet he found it absolutely thrilling that Embry admitted out loud that he would so easily kill for him. It was delightful that he owned such loyal pets.

Mr. Masen touched his fingers to Isabella's forearm. "I can assure you, Miss Swan, that you shan't be shot."

The vampiress gazed at Edward with amusement shining bright in her eyes. "Well, I should hope not. I wouldn't want to see you add accomplice to murder to your list of felonies. What would your dear brother think?"

"Like he'd done the world a favour." Embry deadpanned. He nearly smiled though he caught the incensed expression on his master's face – he'd pushed it too far. As if someone knocked his feet out from under him the dog dropped to his knees and he hung his head submissively with his eyes strictly on the dirt beneath him. "Please forgive me, I was only repeating littler master's thoughts. He has mentioned finding Miss Swan... _bothersome_. I do not share the same sentiments."

Edward bunched some of the material of his trousers by his thighs to give them slack as he crouched. The dog immediately scurried to him and affectionately rested his head on a clothed shoulder, though he didn't dare touch his owner with his filthy hands. "I'm sorry, master." He sincerely apologized. "I didn't mean it." His eyes strained to look up at the vampiress from where his head lay. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

The master's hand came to rest on the back of Embry's head and the dog visibly relaxed – his owner was being tender with him which meant he avoided negative consequences. "Do you accept his apology, Miss Swan?" Edward queried.

Isabella gazed down at the dog. "Why haven't you killed your master when he's given you the weapons to do so?"

Embry jerked back and cocked his head as Edward straightened his legs. "Why would I ever want to do that?" He gazed up at his master. "Why would she think I'd hurt you?"

Mr. Masen sighed and stroked the side of Embry's face. "Because any dog in his or her right mind would rid the world of their master given the proper opportunity."

Embry shook his head. "Not your dogs – we need you." He nodded towards the stagecoach. "They need you."

Edward met Isabella's gaze. "There's your answer."

Miss Swan pinched her brows together. "The man had water... the carriage here. You planned this, saving the humans, didn't you?"

The vampire nodded. "The dog's older brothers, Jared and Quil, they left earlier with two coaches full."

An intrigued smile formed on Isabella's lips. "What busy bees you boys are. Perchance I could be of some assistance next time?"

Back in Mr. Whitlock's home Edward Masen inhaled the smoke of cigarette in an effort to suppress his growing hunger pangs as he watched two dogs on four legs with fluffy tails fighting for the vampires' entertainment. The most prestigious gentlemen were residing in the parlour room with Edward, though the vampire felt alone as he listened to the gents holler at the dogs.

"_Bite him harder!_"

"_Rip his throat out!_"

"_Go for the legs!_"

Mr. Masen never could get into the fights like the other men; perhaps it was because he wasn't one or maybe his conscience was a little bit louder than most. The dogs the vampires were currently betting on weren't bred for fighting, they were like the ones he had at home and the ones he had at home thrived on love and affection – treatment like this would destroy them if they weren't killed for amusement beforehand. Bulls, or rather wolves, were specifically bred for the games. People travelled far and wide to watch wolves fight in arenas. Unlike regular pets, wolves craved the action; they wanted the bloodshed and desired to prove their superiority. Wolves were referred to as bulls for a reason, they were both as tough and large as one when in their animal forms, whereas dogs – a distant relative – were only half the size.

"What savages." A vampire chuckled as he took a seat across from Edward at a small, round, polished oak table. The stuffy room was illuminated by bulbs attached to aureate chandeliers that were lit up by solar power – a luxury only the rich could afford. There were countless bookshelves along walls that featured the mounted heads of animals while men uninterested in the fight played billiards or card games. Smoke of cigars and cigarettes clouded the air while the scent of them stuck to clothing.

Edward glared at the man across from him while putting out his cigarette in a crystal ashtray. He loathed the vampire and loathed his presence even more. At first glance with sleek side combed blond hair he appeared friendly, and his thin pink lipped smile made the ladies swoon, yet Mr. Masen worried that his pointed nose might poke an eye out. It was an immature thought, though the vampire never tended to be all that mature when it came to his emotions. He could fake civility, but on the inside he was nothing more than a temperamental teenager yelling curses and spitting.

The vampire's deep set sangria red eyes irked Edward, especially the few very faint lines that showed that he was likely in his late thirties when he was reborn. His face seemed warm and inviting, but Mr. Masen had yet to be convinced there was any truth behind the appearance. Preacher Carlisle Cullen got off the same train Isabella Swan and her father did hardly a year ago – the difference was the town needed a good sheriff, though it could have done without a corrupt preacher.

Edward arrogantly quirked a brow and cleared his throat. "Savages? They are only doing what they're told."

Carlisle leaned back in the chair to relax. "I was referring to the gentlemen encouraging them." His voice was silky and soothing in the most frightful of ways – he had the perfect tone that would lure in unsuspecting victims and make them believe whatever he spewed from between his lips.

Edward suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure of it." He smugly replied.

The preacher nodded, ignoring the young vampire's sarcasm, and he slid over a glass of blood as if a peace offering. "Are you aware of the tragic news?" He questioned. Politely, and with the reasoning that the person the blood belonged to was long dead and he shouldn't waste it, he took a sip. Yet, once he started he couldn't stop. He hadn't had a drop of blood in days and his body was aching with need for it. "Thirsty boy..." Carlisle mused. "I never took you for one who'd have a taste for infant's blood. Splendid, isn't it? The babe was but a day old. So _pure_."

Edward sputtered on the last mouthful, though managed to choke it down. "Well, if Jesus says it's acceptable, who am I to decline?" He quipped while feeling utterly sick with the need to retch to get rid of the sin inside himself.

The preacher smiled at the youthful vampire. "Correct. We _are_ God's children, Edward. There is no need to feel any shame in feeding on the food He gave us."

Mr. Masen pushed the glass aside, refusing to even look at it because of what it meant. "Was Jesus Christ himself a vampire?" He asked with the feigned curiosity of a young boy.

"He was the very first one!" Carlisle enthused. "I'm sure you've heard the tales of him turning water into wine, but I think you know what he really made it." Edward wanted to laugh in the man's face. Was he honestly supposed to believe that not only was Jesus a sorcerer but a vampire as well? "You should attend my church, it might teach you a thing or two."

"Enticing invitation, however, you don't allow dogs to join. I'm part of a congregation that allows all creatures."

The preacher shook his head with a dissatisfied sigh. "There is no place for dogs or humans in my church because there is no place for them in heaven."

Edward chortled. "If there are no humans in heaven what are we to eat? Perhaps your Jesus is there turning the rainclouds we'd be floating on into ones of blood. Should I pack a straw, preacher?"

"Son, you've been led astray."

The vampire stared deeply into the eyes across from him. "One of us certainly has." He retorted, his temper beginning to get the better of him. "Now, what were you saying about a tragedy?"

"Ah, yes," Carlisle said with a nod of his head. "Aro Volturi was murdered in his own bed last night. It's being said that his slaves killed the man since they're nowhere to be found."

Edward had to fight the need to smile evilly and laugh a little maniacally. "Yes, I did hear that and a tragedy it is. Aro was quite the fine gentleman."

The preacher smirked and it made the vampire feel uncomfortable. "A little birdie told me that yesterday you purchased the pet he tried to dispose of. I was also informed that the pup was an abused little thing, and we all know how righteous you are when it comes to the welfare of your animals, don't we?"

Mr. Masen's brows furrowed. Did Calisle know what he ordered Samuel to do? Edward didn't know how he could. "Are you accusing me of something, preacher?"

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, boy. I'd merely like to repay the debt I owe you from our previous game of poker – I'm a man of my word after all; when I say I'll pay, I'll pay. Although, I've been praying you'll take a payment besides cash. Times are tough in regard to coin and I let the game get away from me."

"What do you have that you think I'd want?" Edward asked inquisitively.

Preacher Cullen smirked. "Since you like taking in the undesirables, would you be interested in a wildling, and an alpha no less?"

The vampire gazed at Carlisle incredulously. "What is the purpose of you owning a wild wolf?"

"As you and everybody else know, I partake in the games – I have two very well trained bulls that enjoy the arena, but they aren't champion material. I desired a champion and spent a lot of my time and money trying to get one. The wildling _is _a champion, however no amount of... _persuasion_, will convince him to fight for me. He's worthless to me if he won't fight." The preacher chuckled and gave his head a shake. "This is what I get for being so acquisitive. It's God's will."

Edward folded his hands in his lap while pondering the idea. "Is he behaved?"

"Not even remotely..." The preacher drawled. "Dr. Whitlock has agreed to euthanize him. The wolf can't be sold because of his behaviour and James' emporium isn't well enough equipped to hold him to even try. I figured you might like a challenge... If you succeed you've landed yourself a goldmine."

"And if I don't?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders with a small duplicitous smile. "His pelt would make a fine rug."

The vampire's eyes squinted as he gazed at the man. "You're counting on that. A tame wildling _and _an alpha..." Edward tried to add up the dollars, but he simply couldn't. "He'd be priceless."

"You're right. I know the animal's death to be inevitable, the beast can't be tamed. Yet, I'm also counting on your ego to override any logical sort of sense you have so I don't have to make a rich boy even richer. I know you dislike me enough that you'd make a radically obtuse decision all because you want to prove me wrong – tell me, Edward, I failed at taming the beast, would you?" Preacher Cullen was the vampire looking smug now. He was absolutely right, however. Mr. Masen wanted to prove him wrong, though not only that, Edward was positive he could.

"Does it have a name?" He queried.

"I would assume so," Carlisle replied. "Though I haven't bothered to ask."

Edward cocked his head and stared at the vampire incredulously. "A master cannot expect respect, he must earn it. If you haven't so much as asked the bull his name it's no wonder he doesn't respond to your authority." He lectured, irritation clear in his tone.

"I'm not seeking a berating." The preacher reached under the breast of his jacket to remove a pen and ownership slip. He unfolded the paper, pushed it toward the vampire, and tapped where he wanted him to sign. "If you think you can do better why don't you be the master of an alpha wildling and see how you fair."

* * *

Flowers were in full bloom and surrounded Mr. Masen's house. It was the typical two story plantation home painted an off white, though the decorative shutters framing tall rectangular windows were a striking ebony and the elegant front double doors under the covered porch were matched with the same colour. It was no surprise that Edward took as much pride in his house as he did his appearance – the building had been standing for multiple decades, yet it was kept immaculate and one would guess that it was built only yesterday.

White pillars kept the front of the home sturdy for both the bottom porch and the one above it while French doors on either side of the vampire's fireplace in his room led out to the balcony. Identical ones past an ornate curved window that was above the front door belonged to Emmett's bedroom, however the vampling did not have a fireplace and instead they were on either side of his queen sized bed.

Edward stood out on his porch by the four front steps and next to Samuel. A porch swing that Emmett and the puppies had painted with an assortment of colours hung to his right hand side, the same hand that was lifted to block the bright morning sun from his eyes as he gazed ahead of him. A long carriageway as far as the eye could see was lined with grand oak trees. Thick mossy branches grew atop the carriageway and intertwined with the ones across from them, creating a majestic arch to travel under while beside the trees cotton fields flourished and had slaves diligently working in them.

"What the hell were you thinking when you put your signature on that slip, master?" The dog gruffly castigated. "You should have at least spoken with me beforehand. This plantation is _no_ place for a wildling!" Edward languidly removed his eyes from the carriage approaching in the distance and placed them on Samuel who stood confidently at his side. At his owners request he'd donned decent trousers and a tucked in shirt with braces to keep his pants from hanging low along with shined boots to cover his feet. Of course the vampire was dressed to impress with a black suit. He'd left the coat open to flaunt his dark indigo waist coat and silky black puff tie that had a sparkling diamond tie tack to hold it in place. He'd outdone himself, he was proud that nobody could possibly achieve his level of excellence, and he wasn't about to let his dog spoil his chipper mood.

Mr. Masen sternly eyed Samuel. "Preacher Cullen had plans to euthanize the wildling since he's incapable of handling anything other than hollow moldable minds. I, on the other hand, am most competent when it comes to handling difficult creatures, so I was thinking that the decent thing to do was to accept ownership since otherwise the animal would be killed. Out of the sheer kindness of my heart I've decided its life is worth saving, Sammy – the bull should thank me and he will."

"He won't!" The dog exclaimed. "He'll never thank you! Vampires stole him from the wild and from his pack so he could fight his own kind for their amusement. Even if considered tame wildlings are never let out of their cages unless to fight, and they fight because they're angry and need release. If he truly is an alpha like the preacher said then you don't stand a chance, he can't be broken because there isn't a submissive bone in his body. The preacher was a fool to have ever tried and now I fret for your life, master! The animal could very well kill you!"

"Thank you for the harangue, Samuel, it was rightly unpleasant." Edward remarked with a smirk while staring at his dog rather entertained. "I don't own a cage to place my animals in, nor will I ever. By the sounds of it, it doesn't seem like that is a very successful tactic anyway. I shall do things my way."

"Wildlings are in cages because they are dangerous!" Samuel exasperatedly retorted. "You _must_ get one if you plan on keeping it."

Mr. Masen crossed his arms, turning his face forward, and holding his chin up arrogantly. "You keep telling me what_ I_ should do, but do you know what _you_ should do, Sammy?"

"What would that be, master?"

"Shut that mouth of yours before I sew your lips closed." The vampire threatened.

The dog's eyes widened and he nodded. "Sorry, mas-"

"Shh..." Edward hushed him, placing a finger over his moving mouth to silence him. "Don't speak unless spoken to." He added as he moved forward to greet Carlisle who steered a horse-drawn carriage with a secure prison cell built on the back if it, though it was covered with a fabric tarp to either keep people from looking in, or someone from looking out. On either side of the carriage a wolf was clinging to it, going along for a slow ride, and as naked as the day it was born. The vampire wasn't often intimidated, but the animals were daunting and he knew if trouble were to arise Samuel would become their chew toy.

He'd seen the wolves around town, though never up close. They were nearly identical, though differentiated enough to make the vampire believe they were brothers, yet had separate mothers. Their heads were shaved, save for a scalp lock, a long patch of hair growing on the crown of their heads. Without using words it was their way of saying they were warriors in the arena. When the carriage came to a halt in the middle of a large dusty circle in front of Edward's home the animals hopped off and made the vampire feel puny in comparison. Cautiously, and with Samuel following closely behind, he approached and said a friendly hello to the wolves. It was rude not to greet their master first, but that was the entire point.

The animals remained silent and the preacher gazed down upon Mr. Masen from his seat. "They don't speak."

"They never learned?" The vampire queried.

Carlisle shook his head. "They have, I just don't allow it. They have nothing of value to contribute." In his seat he leaned over the side of the carriage to glance at the cotton fields, his grey morning coat bunching as he did so. "How many slaves do you own?"

"I lost count when the number totalled one-thousand." Edward informed the man. "They like to breed."

"That is just ridiculous! I don't know how you sleep at night, boy."

"Like a baby." Mr. Masen stated.

The preacher nodded. "Yes, and much like a stillborn soon enough. You're in over your head, son, and soon enough you'll end up like Aro Volturi – murdered by your own slaves." His brows rose and disingenuous smiled donned his lips. "Perhaps it'll be the wildling who will send you to the afterlife... Hell I'm certain."

Aggravated by the man's inconsiderate words regarding his master, Samuel lowly growled and attempted to take a step forward, though Edward reached behind himself and held his pet back. "Speaking of the wilding, I'd like my animal and for you to _please_ get off my property." His tone was cold, though not enough to be considered uncouth.

Carlisle grinned and sharply clapped his hands together twice, startling the horses. "You heard the gentleman, curs; give him his bull and let's be gone!" He enthusiastically instructed, causing Edward to share an equally disgusted look with his dog regarding the preacher's choice of words.

Samuel and his master proceeded behind the wolves to the back of the carriage where they unlatched the hinged rear door. As the wolves climbed in, Edward squinted his eyes to try and see his new pet, but with the way the carriage was angled no sun was shining inside and it looked as if it were a boundless black hole. The animals disappeared out of view for only a moment before they dragged something out of a nightmare into plain view and tossed it out of the carriage onto the dirt with a thud... and it laid there, lifeless.

A hand gripped Mr. Masen's shoulder and he whipped around to see that Carlise had come between him and Samuel, putting his hands on the both of them. Edward didn't like it when people touched his things without permission. "I told you no amount of persuasion would see this beast tame." The preacher said, though Edward couldn't for a second fathom how that vampire could have expected to tame the beast by treating it like one.

Edward glared at preacher Cullen. "Do yourself a favour and remove your hand from my dog before I cut it off." He hissed, feeling utterly roiled.

Carlisle put his hands up in mock surrender. "Now now, no need to be testy, we're all friends here."

The young vampire's jaw clenched and his teeth gritted as he stared at the leech in front of him. He was sickened by the sight of Carlise and he knew the world would be a better place without him in it. He'd have killed leech himself the same week it arrived had he thought he could get away with it, but murdering a 'man of God' would lead to a witch hunt to find the perpetrator to bring him to justice – he couldn't take the chance. Yet, in the moment it was impossible to care, he was too irate... too disgusted by something so foul.

Mr. Masen ripped his revolver from his side and pointed it between the leech's eyes. "I'm well beyond testy!" He roared, appalled by his actions but more so by the man in front of him. Samuel jerked himself to the side, pressing his back against his master's to create a shield between Edward and the wolves – his body would do nothing but buy his owner a mere few seconds if the bulls decided to charge, yet he knew that a few seconds can mean the difference between life and death.

"If you don't get out of my sight and your carriage moving in the next three seconds I swear I'll lodge a bullet in your brain." Edward fiercely threatened, yet the preacher had the audacity to smirk.

"Come on now, can't we talk about our differences like gentlemen?" Carlisle sounded sincere, which only made the fact that he was mocking Mr. Masen all the more evident.

"One." Edward started.

"You wouldn't actually shoot a preacher."

"Want to make a bet? I know how you fair with those." The vampire dared as he cocked back the hammer. "Two." He counted. Not willing to lose yet another bet to Edward, this one costing his life, the preacher motioned for his wolves to get on the carriage as he hurried away from the vampire. When the carriage was finally moving and heading down the way, only then did Mr. Masen hold the hammer of his gun firmly with his thumb while pulling the trigger and manually guiding the hammer down slowly to uncock his weapon.

With trembling fingers Edward carefully placed his revolver back in its holster as he heavily exhaled and strode over to the wildling. "Okay... okay." He huffed, trying to calm his nerves and mentally prepare himself to look at what preacher Cullen had done to one of his possessions. He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees at the animal's side.

"Fuck..." He crudely breathed when his eyes opened. In all his many years the vampire had never seen a humanoid creature so large, though he'd also never seen bruising so extensive either. Deep purples marred russet skin and wounds were plentiful. Broad muscular shoulders and long sinewy arms were strained by thick rope that was tied behind him around raw wrists and attached to even rawer ankles, effectively bending his body awkwardly backward into the shape of a C. He was on his side, pectorals defined with hills and valleys for abs, and the lower Edward's eyes went the harder he stared at the wolf. The genitalia on the nude animal was impossible not to look at, or at least it was for the vampire. He found himself impressed by both its length and girth framed by short satiny raven curls, and he was certain if the situation were any different he'd feel compelled to touch it to see how it might react to him.

Kneeling, Samuel cleared his throat from the other side of the wildling, well aware of where his master's eyes had paused and wishing to make it stop. Edward tore his gaze away from the wolf's lower body and moved his hand to his pant leg where he had a hidden blade strapped beneath it. With the knife in hand he caught thin almond shaped eyes watching him, the irises so dark he couldn't find the pupils and brows ink-black and low. "I didn't do anything to you." The animal's voice was rough and demanding, yet only a whisper exited through sharp full lips that were bruised and cracked by blows. Above them was a broad nose, one nostril encrusted with blood and the other dripping with it – if canines didn't naturally smell undesirable to vampires Edward might have been tempted to taste the fluid.

The vampire looked to the knife and back to the wolf. "This is to free you of the rope, not to hurt you with." He tried to explain.

It looked as if the wolf tried to shake his head that had a short mohican atop of it, yet ended up too painful to do so. "Liar." He accused.

"You're mistaken." Edward quickly replied as he waved for his dog to come to his side, which the wolf widely eyed. "This is Samuel." The vampire said while passing his pet the knife. "He'll cut you free, not me. I won't go near you with the blade."

The wolf swallowed, throat sticky and fear palpable. "Get it over with." He mumbled, squeezing his tired eyes closed as if readying himself for pain. Edward moved to sit by the animals head, getting a clear view of the long open lacerations on his back, some of them older than others. The preacher had evidently dealt him multiple lashings.

The vampire gently pressed a wintry hand to the wolf's prickly fevered skin on the side of his head as the dog sliced away the rope from around his ankles before his wrists. "Sam, help me straighten him." Edward requested while shrugging off his coat and tucking it under the animal's backside as to avoid filth going into the wounds and causing infection.

The bull whimpered like a puppy when the vampire cautiously lifted his torso so Samuel could get his arm out from under him. Carefully, they tilted him, laying his back on the coat which caused him to cry out in agony and for Edward to pull him into his arms. He laid the wolf's oversized body the best he could between his legs and against his chest in an effort to better distribute his weight so the lacerations didn't bear the brunt of it.

"That's better..." The animal sighed and tightly gripped Edward's knee with his soiled hand to help keep himself steady. Seeing his struggle the vampire wrapped his arms under the wolf's arms to hold him upright so he could better relax. The wolf quickly went limp and rested the back of his head against that of Edward's shoulder and his eyes began to get heavy with sleep.

With his eyes Mr. Masen traced a large scar on the side of the animal's neck that was in the shape of an uppercase R. "You tried to escape, didn't you?"

"Yes," The wolf murmured. "So Cullen branded me as a runaway."

"Where would you have gone?"

The wolf pried open his eyes to gaze up at the vampire's handsome face. "Anywhere but there."

Edward nodded and inhaled a deep breath. "You're here now. You're mine. That means if anybody tries to hurt you, I kill them." He firmly told him, albeit slightly sadistically. The animal wanted to argue that he wasn't anybody's, that he'd never call somebody master, but he didn't have the will to voice it. All he wanted to do was fall asleep right here in the sun and never wake up. "What's your name, wolf?" Edward asked.

"Jacob Ephraim Black."

Mr. Masen smiled at the name; in his opinion it was a perfect one. However, he could tell that the wolf was fighting to keep his eyes open, so he insisted he close them. "Sleep, we don't have to move until you're ready." Edward wasn't one to enjoy sitting in the dirt and the position he was stuck in was rather uncomfortable, yet he had a responsibility to his new pet Jacob. He didn't typically like to coddle, though he didn't think a firm hand would suit this situation. For the very first time he needed to prove he was gentle, not stern – an alpha wouldn't respond to stern. Perhaps Samuel was right in the fact that the wolf couldn't be broken and he'd never submit, but that didn't mean he couldn't have respect for someone and value their opinion. For the vampire, it was just a matter of earning that respect.

Jacob's eyes slipped closed and it didn't take long for his breathing to even. Edward took a hold of the wolf's begrimed hands to cradle them in his own. He couldn't say why he did, it just seemed like something a lonely damaged soul needed for comfort. Although, he couldn't decipher whose soul he was doing it for, the animal's or his own.

Edward glanced over to Samuel with raised brows. "Are you still in the mind that _all_ wildlings require a cage?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I'm bad, I don't recall replying to any reviews for the second chapter in a row, but know that I appreciate every single one. They truly are my inspiration and motivation. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts because I love hearing them!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Jacob Ephraim Black awoke being held by the same wintry arms that were surrounding him when he fell asleep; the only difference now was that the sky was no longer blue and instead sparkled with the souls of his ancestors. As he gazed upward he wondered where his parents were among them and why he'd not been lucky enough to join. The wildling didn't understand anything about the world the cold ones forced him into. He didn't understand why they slaughtered his people right in front of his eyes. He didn't understand why he was stolen from his land just to be caged. Yet, most of all, he didn't understand why he was expected to fight his own kind and was beaten because he would not.

The wolf wanted to go _home_, but he feared there was no longer a home for him to return to – the cold ones lit fire to his shelter and all the trees amongst it. Did that mean the river he drank from now ran dry and that all the creatures dependent on it had perished? With his eyes strictly on the stars above him, Jacob begged his ancestors to protect whatever was left of his homeland. He asked that they keep the wings of birds strong and feathers light so they could fly far far away in the case of danger. He requested that they give fish the knowledge to keep swimming upstream if the waters rose in temperature and began receding. He also tried to coerce his ancestors into giving the furry animals that ran on four legs the strength to never stop and fend for their young. As for the trees, he wished for them to stand brave against attacks, to never fall, and to keep spreading their seeds so all the creatures of the forest would always have a home. Everything needed a home.

Jacob's sight lowered to find a wool blanket covering his bare lower extremities – it was another thing he could add to the long list of actions he didn't understand regarding the cold ones. Was it a kind gesture or did the vampire feel sickened by his nudity? He was both unnerved and comforted by the closeness to the bloodsucker. The being that he laid against was the same kind that destroyed everything and everyone he'd ever loved, yet it wasn't one that took part in the destruction. In fact, the vampire with frigid arms embracing him, the chilliness soothing his aching bruises, had pointed a weapon in the face of his adversary. The wolf didn't just see a foppish vampire who desired to be his master; he saw a boy who nearly pulled the trigger of a revolver to end the preacher's existence on behalf of an animal. The bull truly wished he pulled that trigger.

Jacob tilted his head upward to take a better look at the face he had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot of. The vampire's eyes were closed, his long auburn lashes almost touching his lily-white cheeks. He didn't breathe and his back was rested against another one belonging to the dog he'd introduced as Samuel. The wildling guessed that his heavy weight had become too much to bear and the dog had leaned against his master to offer assistance. All the wolf could hear was a quiet hoot of an owl in the distance, the singing of crickets, and the rhythmic beating of Samuel's heart along with air entering and exciting his lungs – the cadent whooshing reminding him of puissant waves belonging to the Pacific.

The bull found no evidence of life regarding the boy, which made him wonder if the dead could dream and if so, what of. Jacob discovered the vampire to be cadaverously pale under the light of the moon, yet at the same time the milkiness of his smooth skin was alluring, beautiful even. Although, the stiffness of the arctic body beneath him had the animal thinking of rigor mortis and he felt as if he had the arms of a corpse around him. Despite it being perturbing the wolf had not forgotten that those cold arms were the first ones in a long time to show him any kind of warmth. He was unsure if gentle touches and protective embraces would remain and he mentally pleaded with the sleeping vampire not to put him through anymore torture. However, Jacob would never call the boy master and mean it, he'd never bend at his will, and he refused to be someone's pet. He was mentally and physically incapable of it all.

The wildling lifted a sculpted stalwart arm and with the filthy russet appendage attached to it he brushed tremulous fingertips along those belonging to the vampire that rested over his ribs. A pad tenderly swept over the boy's naked ring finger, their colours contrasting greatly. Unlike the wolf's soiled hands which boasted scabbed knuckles and short dirty nails, the master's were perfect. He had long masculine fingers and his curved nail beds were just as white as his skin. The vampire kept his nails neatly clipped and although he'd been touching the animal not a speck of dirt could be found beneath them. His hands were exceedingly clean, softer than any skin or fur Jacob had ever felt, and all he wanted was to be caressed by them.

It didn't matter that on the other end of the hands was a bloodsucker; the bull was too far gone and he was too desperate for affection. He was a pack animal that was alone and locked in a cage for too long. In all that time he hadn't a single body to snuggle up with or a listening ear to talk to. There were no females to comb through his thick fur coat when phased or males to playfully wrestle with. He didn't have his mother telling him it was okay to cry when things hurt or his father saying the only thing an alpha ever shed was fur, never tears. The wildling had never felt so alone, he'd never been this afraid and out of his element, yet here was these snow-white elegant hands seducing him and leading his rational mind astray.

Jacob wanted to feel the boy's icy fingertips twiddling his short mohican hairstyle and chilly palms cupping his cheeks. He wanted the warmth their coldness had to offer and to feel that same sense of protection he felt when he saw a pale index finger yearning to pull the trigger of a gun. More than anything else he desired what all that would mean. He wished to be in safe hands, and he'd never seen ones more angelic than the pair lying before him. Maybe the animal was dreaming or maybe he'd lost his marbles, though he figured it was more probable that he didn't want to feel sick with fear anymore. Just for the moment he dared to believe that the vampire's hands would never inflict pain or cause him to bleed... just for the moment, and for the sake of his sanity, he lent his trust to the leech.

Heedfully, and as gently as one could, the wildling raised the vampire's hand from his marred and begrimed torso. He brought it close to his cheek and he leaned in the rest of the way to nuzzle its wintry palm. If Jacob had the sense to pay attention to the master's face he'd see the slight smirk forming on his pink luscious lips. Edward Anthony Masen was absolutely beguiled by the animal's actions and tremendously delighted to awaken with the wolf seeking affection. However, everything didn't seem so celebratory when he felt a tepid wetness being spread against the pads of his fingertips – the salty scent revealing the substance to be tears.

The wolf was sad and there wasn't any better word for it. He missed his home, he missed his family along with all his friends, and to crave the touch of a vampire felt as if he was betraying their memory. The hand he held against himself smelt sweet and of flowery scented soap, far from death as he'd expected. The preacher reeked of the grave, a looming aroma that the animal dreaded each and every time it neared. Yet, the boy's scent, he could imagine himself looking forward to it. The notion brought heavy weighted tears to his eyes. He wished for normalcy, though feared it to be impossible. He didn't want the only thing he had to love being the scent of a leech and he certainly didn't want the only person to ever touch him kindly again to be undead. Every time Jacob blinked he had this deep residual forlorn hope that when he opened his eyes again he'd be back in the forest, back with his family, and everything he'd experienced would have just been a nightmare. So far, he'd had no such luck.

With his eyes remaining closed Edward kept motionless since he was both lost for words and actions. He didn't know how to console an abused wildling. He didn't even know if that was even possible. The vampire was expecting to be met with curse words and violence, not this. Previously he was unaware that bulls could even feel the right emotions to warrant tears. Mr. Masen had seen plenty of wolves in his time, though never a wildling up close, yet that didn't change the fact that every bull he'd ever laid his sights on was either blank faced or furious and because of this he'd presumed they either felt nothing or just pure rage. Though, not this one, not _his_ pet. His pet would of course be perfect.

The master's teeth bristly gritted when he felt his dog stir behind him; he didn't want Samuel to bother the wolf and cause him to remove his heated body from that of his own cold one. He liked the contact, or more accurately, he revelled in it. Edward had never had another body pressed against him like this, and especially not between his legs. The animal's lower back had warmed his groin, a sensation he found thoroughly enjoyable, and one he didn't want to lose. He prayed to the heavens to not let it end – if the gods had any compassion for him whatsoever they'd settle the dog and allow the vampire to keep bathing in the wildling's sultry presence.

Samuel turned his head to look over his shoulder along with his owner's and he was greeted with a sight that disturbed him – the animal defiling his master's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" The dog growled questioningly. Jacob became alarmed, and dropped the leech's hand while his sight caught that of the pet's. "How dare you touch him like that?!" Samuel roared as he made a move to stand.

The wolf went into defence mode and for a split second he caught the boy's eyes before ripping the revolver from the holster at Edward's side with one hand while shoving him away with the other as Samuel got to his feet. He scrambled in a hurry backward, though his legs found themselves mercilessly tangled in the wool blanket. With a heavy _thump_ and a vocal cry of pain on his part he landed with the open wounds from the lashings he'd received being ground into the dirt. His limbs felt like sticks of jelly and he was left breathless just holding his arms up. He needed the both of them to lift the light weight of the gun – he was weak and wouldn't be able to phase even if his life depended on it, and he fretted it did.

The wildling alternated between aiming at the dog and the bloodsucker who'd risen to his knees. "Stay back!" He shouted in demand, his deep booming voice echoing off the house and trees despite his dry tongue and scratchy throat. "I'll shoot, I swear it!"

Keeping rooted to where he stood, Samuel glared at the wolf superciliously while his master gave the animal a bumptious, yet charming smile. "If you plan on pulling the trigger and don't want to look like a fool, I'd suggest cocking the weapon first, love." Both animals' eyes fell upon their owner, their minds equally confused with his choice of reference. Though, on the other end of the spectrum, Edward was anything but. The master couldn't try to calm his pet by cooing that he's a good boy or comforting him with a friendly pat on the head – what his dogs would find soothing he was certain his wolf would take offence to. Calling him love seemed like the right alternative. There was no malice or belittlement in such a word and he was cautious not to sound condescending. A word like love went above and beyond just saying the wolf's name. The vampire felt love meant respect and honesty, two things he was very capable of offering the wildling.

Jacob's eyes flicked to the gun – it wasn't as easy as just pulling the trigger? His arms were tremulous and the muscles in them were burning. He couldn't hold them up much longer, but he hadn't a clue how to cock a gun or what that even meant. By the look on the animal's face the vampire could tell he was lost and Mr. Masen wished to dispel his pet's fright. "Raise your thumb and press it against the back strap... the edge of the handle." The wildling furrowed his brows but did as his owner instructed. "What the tip of your thumb is pointing toward is the hammer. Now, what you want to do next is-"

"Master!" Samuel interrupted in exclamation. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Edward casually shook his head no and looked to the wolf. "Can I trust that you won't shoot unless given reason to?" He queried.

"Absolutely not!" Samuel exclaimed and his owner whipped his head to the side, eyes fierce with choler as he slowly got to his feet with his hands where Jacob could see them. The dog wasn't blind to his master's reaction, yet he feared punishment far less than losing his owner. "I want him _put down_." He lowly growled. "He doesn't know how to use the gun and he's exhausted. Let me deal with him properly."

"Properly, you say?" Edward mused. "I concur." He agreed with a nod of his head. "Leave us be. Fetch me first aid supplies and the wolf a meal – you may go to the second floor to leave the things in my bedroom."

The dog opened his mouth to protest his master's orders, yet he was silenced by Mr. Masen's hand snapping forward to grip Samuel's jaw, razor sharp fingernails digging unforgivably into the skin of his face and drawing thick maroon blood as he squeezed. "Still your tongue before I remove it from your skull to keep it from flapping." Edward threatened while yanking the dog's head down so they were eye level. "You are frightening my wildling and if you do so one more time I might be tempted to tell him that all he needs to do is pull down that hammer to cock the revolver."

Edward smirked when he heard the click of the gun being engaged and let go of the dog's face. "Leave!" Jacob demanded, voice hoarse and arms begging to fall to his sides.

"You heard the alpha." The vampire arrogantly quipped as he wiped his bloody fingertips on the front of Samuel's nice white shirt. "_Leave_."

The dog took a few steps backward, away from his beloved owner and toward the front porch of the house. "I fear for your life, master." He whispered earnestly. Samuel felt that his master was displaying asinine behaviour, a thing he did all too frequently. First he pulled his weapon on the preacher, now he's telling the wildling how to use one... the boy was naive. Naive to think Carlisle Cullen was just going to ride away and let bygones be bygones, and even more naive to think the animal would bond with him.

Edward glanced to the wolf, his forehead slick with sweat and expression one of pain as his arms shook. His will was strong, however, and he managed to keep the barrel of the revolver aimed at the dog. "As I for yours, Sammy." Mr. Masen said, solemn eyes shifting back to his pet's with his lips pressed in a thin line. "Leave us." The dog's shoulder's sagged and he nodded curtly while pivoting his body around. He felt tremendous anxiety over leaving behind his master with a wolf that held a loaded gun, but, alas, his owner was not playing – Edward's twisted threats were never idle ones and Samuel felt sorry for any poor bastard that believed differently. He'd be keeping his tongue tonight.

When the dog disappeared inside the front door Jacob's arms collapsed at his sides and his lifted head fell in the dirt. Asking for mercy was on the edge of his lips, yet he couldn't bring himself to plead the word. Instead he dragged his right arm over the dusty ground with the gun in hand and pressed it to his temple. The wildling squeezed his eyes shut so the vampire wouldn't see tears being expelled from them and his finger became heavy against the trigger. His body was too tired and his mind was tortured with the memories of what preacher Cullen had done to him – he couldn't allow it to happen again. The wolf knew killing the boy would achieve nothing, and although the preacher had said otherwise he wasn't a desperate enough fool to believe it. That man would not give him the freedom he promised for killing Edward Anthony Masen and even if he was deluded enough to believe the leech, the boy's pet was loyal. He wouldn't get past the first oak tree along the carriageway before that dog crushed his skull in for murdering his owner.

A familiar wintry palm had his eyes startling open and another one removed the revolver from his hand. Through watery eyes he gazed up at the boy as he stroked his cheek and pushed the gun out of reach for the both of them. Edward who knelt at his pet's side gave the wolf a slight smile. "Your thoughts are reckless. Don't you think you've endured a little too much to give up now?" The vampire asked.

Jacob's dark eyes overflowed only to have soft fingertips there to brush away the tears like they'd never happened so he could keep whatever was left of his enfeebled dignity. "I just want to go home."

Edward tilted the wolf's head to set his sight on the house. "You, my darling, are home."

The wolf found solace in the vampire's warmhearted tone, though he shook his head nonetheless. "That's no forest." He murmured.

"No, perhaps not..." Mr. Masen sighed, and he pointed toward his bedroom windows that were glowing orange with the dim lamp light behind them. "That's where I sleep at night and in my bathroom there's a tub large enough for you to fit comfortably in. Would you like a wash?" His curious fingers trailed along Jacob's jawline, mapping out the face before him and memorizing its incandescent appeal. "I have running water... _warm_ running water." The vampire boasted.

Jacob's hand curled around the one Edward using to touch his face, lacing his lonely fingers that were starved of the touch of another with that of a leech. His hand dwarfed his owner's which made the boy seem delicately pleasing, even cute, though mostly pretty. If Samuel's eyes saw half as much as he did then he could understand the allure of protecting this creature. It had duende, beauty, and he suspected that smile was wickedly deceiving. The vampire spoke of luxurious comforts, yet he doubted those would be offered to him and in its place would be a cage for the boy to trap him in.

Mr. Masen leaned down, slipped his free hand behind the wolf's neck and clutched his shoulder to lift him upright. "Good lord!" He huffed after straining to get his animal into a sitting position. "What are you made of, bricks?"

Jacob couldn't find it in him to play along and instead his eyes fell to the hand he held that was splayed across the middle of his bare thigh. "I'd rather die than go back into a cage." He pitifully muttered.

"You disappoint me, Jacob. I was expecting you to be trouble and I was expecting feistiness, though I never expected you to be a fussbudgety _squaw._"

The wildling's sight darted upwards to gaze into the eyes of his master. "You don't know what that leech did to me."

Edward's vision trailed the nude body of the beaten wolf. "Don't I?"

"No." Jacob sternly growled.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't change the fact you're letting the devil win. Yet, the thing is, I own you now, love, you're an extension of me, and I _never_ lose. I do, however, dabble in petty revenge every now and again." Edward watched his pet's eyes minutely widen. He had his attention. "If that is something you seek then you shall receive it, but one must be patient. Preacher Cullen is an admired and respected gentleman – the latter a facade, I assure you. Is revenge something you seek?" The bull languidly nodded, hypnotized by all the vampire's pretty words and enchanted by the magical charm of his fairylike voice. It wasn't a man's voice in the slightest, it was much smaller, yet it still had a rich melodic deepness to it that commanded respect and attention. Jacob knew that if the vampire wasn't a vampire at all and instead a wolf, he'd be a gorgeous young wolf that all the other males would lust after in the most iniquitous ways.

Wild animals weren't bound by laws or the holy bible – they simply took what their hearts or _cocks _desired. The boy wasn't feminine, but Jacob thoroughly believed that he had a beauty all sexes could appreciate. The preacher had spoken of sinners, sinners like the wolf himself, sinners that had eyes for parts of the body that matched their own. The vampire and he would be completely the opposite if it weren't for their matching body parts, and those matching body parts had the bull all the more fascinated by his presence. Somehow, in the heat of all his fear, a tingling in his loins didn't evade him.

Edward Masen grinned at the wildling who could clearly see a diabolical flicker in his eyes. "A bug such as he must be squeezed of all of his worth before he can be crushed and swept from this earth without notice. Are you following?" Jacob once again nodded, though he honestly didn't hear much of anything his owner had just said. He was too busy watching all the pleasing ways his lips moved. "What did I say then, love?" Love, darling, a cold arm around him and an angelic hand holding his... The wolf's mind was utterly dishevelled. Perhaps his life had ended like Carlisle threatened it would. Maybe this was the heaven he preached of with a few facts distorted. There wasn't any pearly gates to keep him trapped inside, just a long line of tall, strong standing oak trees that led the way. It wasn't a kingdom of heaven, it was a quaint home with fields that the wind enjoyed blowing through and God wasn't a man, but a boy. A beautiful boy that smiled at him despite his horrid appearance and held him close regardless of his stench. If he had died and _if_ he went to heaven, there would be no cage to lock him in or chains to keep him restrained. He'd be free.

The vampire feeling rather amused by his pet's silence and pensive expression, chuckled delightedly. "My dear wolf, are you even listening to your master? I feel envious of whatever it is occupying your mind when I wish to be the one stealing your thoughts." How the boy made a title like master sound so sweet Jacob did not know, but he boldly dared to dream he was in a better place and extended a hand to learn the feel of a pallid unblemished cheek at his side. He found it wasn't nearly as cold as it was smooth.

Edward was stunned silent by the animal's curious affection and waited for him to be the next to speak. "Will I be forced to live in a cage?" Jacob whispered questioningly while eyeing the ghostly skin of his owner that was aglow in moonlight.

"I own no such contraption." The master firmly replied.

* * *

Across from the porcelain his and her sink and the two white baroque mirrors mounted on azure and pale blue damask wallpaper that had silver highlights Mr. Masen helped his pet wolf into his drop-in tub. Lacy curtains flowed in the light summer breeze and brushed against Jacob's shoulder as he slowly seated. A large window that spanned the length of the tub overlooked the right hand side of the plantation and an oversized shower stall the wildling found a bit gaudy stood alone in the far corner that he faced. His back was to the door of his owner's bedroom while a toilet that had always remained unused before tonight was tucked away behind a sliding door beyond the sinks to his left. Jacob Black was unsure which was more humiliating, everything preacher Cullen had subjected him to or how his beautiful beneficent master held him upright while he sat on a water filled bowl to urinate.

The vampire's abused pet hissed as the warm water met his wounds and tears sprung from his eyes like a leaky faucet – he was certain it was all the embarrassment causing his eyes to dampen, not the pain. He wasn't himself, he wasn't even sure if he knew who that was anymore. He didn't so much as shed a single tear when he belonged to the preacher. He never allowed himself the luxury to expel his sadness. If his father saw him cry at the hands of a cold one he'd have been so ashamed and Jacob refused to taint the memory of his beloved parent with self-pitying tears... _until now_.

The animal wondered what his father would think of him now. He had the enemy at the right end of a gun, yet he was closer to killing himself than he ever was the boy. Yet, as it stood, he's a coward. He couldn't even take himself out of this world and was instead bribed with hospitality along with capable and willing hands ready to touch him. His body yearned to shift so he could gain the knowledge of what it felt like to have those silky cool hands in his fur. He liked to believe that his mother, in her eternal slumber, arranged this for him. His father was likely livid, though his mother always had a way of coddling her boy. It would be just like her to send a pretty boy to make him feel better, though the father always resented his son for having no urge to one day bed a female to continue their lineage. Jacob wasn't concerned, however, they were wild animals and in the case of his death a new alpha _would _rise to take his place.

The bull rested forward with his chin on his dirty knees and his bulky arms hugging his shins. "Do you like flowers, Edward?" The wolf quietly questioned while he wiped his cheeks with the back of his damp hands.

Mr. Masen was caught off guard by the sound of his name passing the animal's lips – he wasn't even aware that the wildling knew it. He took a seat on the side of the tub and rolled up his sleeves. "I, uh, yes, I love them." He tripped over his answer as he followed Jacob's sight forward to the end of the bathtub to where a crystal bowl overflowing small white flowers with short green vines for leafs sat.

Edward slid forward, reached for the bowl and held it out to Jacob to take a sniff. "It's Poet's Jasmine." He told him.

The wolf's eyes widened in recognition when he inhaled the strong fragrance. "Your hands... I thought they smelt of soap."

The master placed the bowl back in its spot while smiling to himself. "I picked the flowers this morning just after I woke. Do you like the scent?"

"On you." Jacob replied before apparent much needed thought and with his cheeks tinted pink he turned his head away from the vampire to gaze out at the starry night sky through the spotless window.

At his pet's side Edward dipped a wash cloth into the water and gently ran the spongy material from one shoulder to the other, careful to avoid the lashes for the moment. "Jacob," He sighed. "I don't allow my pets or slaves to call me by my name. It's always master. Now, I'm not going to attempt to force you to say something if you refuse, that would be fruitless and a waste of both our time, but I do request that you refer to me as such in front of the humans and pups – it'll only confuse them if they hear you call me otherwise and I don't want jealousy to brew. The dogs will understand, though. I don't expect you to mean the title you'd call me; I'd only take it as a token of mutual respect and understanding."

The animal looked back to his owner. "Carlisle Cullen tried to force me."

"Well, I'm not the preacher, darling. Nobody here is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." The vampire gave the wolf a larky smile as he handed over the cloth and replaced it with a palm full of jasmine. He tore the petals from the thin stems and sprinkled the pieces around his pet while catching its inquisitive gaze. "I think the fragrance would suit you better."

Jacob looked around at the floating petals and sinking stems while mindlessly washing the dirt clean from his chest in lazy circles. "Do you typically bathe with flowers?"

Edward smirked at the bewildering creature before him – the wildling was undoubtedly not a thing like he'd been led to believe. "I _typically_ do whatever I please."

The bull gazed around the colourful bathroom and blurry memories of passing through his owner's bedroom sprung to mind – sangria red walls, golden trim, and a canopy bed that had creamy embroidered drapery hanging from it. The animal smirked himself as he raised his sight to meet sparkling red eyes. "Are you _typically_ such a Nancy-boy?" He queried.

Mr. Masen snatched the washcloth from Jacob with one hand and a bar of soap with the other to lather it. "Do you _typically_ nuzzle yourself against all the new boys you meet?" He retorted while slapping the cloth to his pet's wounded back and roughly began scrubbing the filth from the animal's sores, which caused it to cry out in pain. "Wimp..." Edward muttered to himself.

"Not _typically_." Jacob hissed through gritted teeth. "Only the pretty ones."

The master halted his movements and his brows furrowed. "You think I'm pretty?" Of course it would make sense if the wildling did. Actually, Edward didn't doubt that the wolf found both his appearance and personality dazzling. He figured every female felt prurient in regards to him and every male avidly wished to be him, yet despite such feelings the vampire never had a male justify them... not until now at least. Yes, it was just an animal who called him pretty, but it wasn't just _any_ animal, it was a wolf, a wildling, and an alpha... the king of the forest! If someone such as him thought Edward was attractive then it must be so.

Jacob smiled minutely up at his master, a feeling that felt oddly foreign on his upturned lips. "I doubt very much that I think you're half as good looking as you perceive yourself to be."

Mr. Masen scoffed at the wolf's audacity. "Don't presume to know me." He grumped, and a rumbling bout of laughter erupted from the bull.

"Edward, your face! You should see it!" Jacob breathily exclaimed through his laughter while trying to mimic his master's expression. The wolf's silly face with creased brows, a scrunched nose, and pursed lips made Edward chortle, albeit only momentarily before he impudently tossed the cloth at the animal's face for mocking him.

The wildling peeled the fabric from his skin and impulsively returned it to his owner by chucking it back at him. His laughter roared when Edward screeched like a witch melting in the rain when the soapy washcloth splatted across his open eyes. "This is _not_ funny!" The vampire cried as he leaned down. The cloth flopped on the edge of the tub and his hands scooped up water to clean the soap from his eyes.

"You scream like a girl." Jacob mused.

Mr. Masen's front was only inches from the water and he strained his stinging eyes to glare at the animal to his right. "You're a bad boy." He scorned the wolf like he would any of his dogs, and he found his pet cocking his head much like a puppy in response to his words.

Jacob's wet russet fingers removed a petal from his master's cheek before they sunk into his array of erratic hair and he slipped his palm to the back of a smooth neck. "Talk to me like an insolent child and I'll act like one." He inveighed, and he pushed down on the vampire's neck, his eyes widening as he scrambled to grab a hold of the far side of the tub as he teetered, though the animal feeling playfully vengeful lightly shoved those pale hands away. The boy yelped and his face splashed into the water, shoulders following, yet his behind was stuck awkwardly in the air before Jacob gave him a helpful little thrust. Edward's body fell to the side, warm water enveloping him and large waves of it rolling over the sides of the bathtub.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Mr. Masen thundered as his head sprang free from under the water, clothes absolutely drenched and red eyes blazing. "I really ought to-"

The bull interrupted his owner's outburst by giving him a subtle smile as he reached out to brush away his soggy hair that had fallen flat against his forehead. "You ought to what, _master_?" Jacob teased. He didn't mean the title, he was nobody's property and he was merely playing, but playing felt so damn good and because of it the wildling was certain the preacher had killed him. He was dead, this was definitely heaven, and he didn't for a second care that it was run by this beautiful bloodsucker.

It was Edward's turn to cock his head and he did – he was unsure if he'd ever been this confused. "Preacher Cullen was wrong about you. You're tame... evidently untrained, but certainly tame."

Jacob brushed off the untrained remark to move forward with the conversation. "I don't know about tame, you just weren't part of the hoard of leeches that came onto my father's territory and murdered my family and my people – the preacher was. I give out what I get given, and you've given me a lot of kindness."

The vampire took note of the way his pet's eyes suddenly became dull and lifeless. It wasn't a look he appreciated. "I know how you feel, darling." He solemnly sighed. "I wouldn't wish such an event on anybody."

The wolf furrowed his brows and shook his head. "You know nothing." He growled. Edward pulled off his sopping shoes so he didn't mark up the tub and he dropped them over the ledge as he crossed his legs. He picked up the cloth, wetting it to warm it, tugged the wolf close and began wiping away the smudges from his pet's face to keep his hands busy since his mind was running amok.

"It was my brother's twelfth birthday and we'd just finished eating cake. The whole family was there – grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, even some kids from around the neighbourhood. Vampires were known back then, they had been since the year I was born, twenty-fifteen. Initially, and as expected, there was widespread panic, though things settled when this cure popped seemingly out of nowhere. It was mandatory, vampires were hunted for the sake of being cured, though many flocked from around the world to become human once again. Yet, all these people were never seen or heard from again. There was no cure, just mass genocide. A civil war broke out; humans versus vampires and those who supported their cause.

"By the hundreds, eventually the thousands, hoards swarmed cities biting every human they could get their hands on. Everything was kept very hush-hush, but my parents never thought the war would reach us. We lived in the middle of nowhere. Forks, Washington, to be exact. My father hid me in the closet with my infant sister and told me he'd be right back. I could hear all the screams and eventually his... he never came back. Nobody did. Things became eerily quiet until my sister started wailing – I thought vampires were going to come and eat the both of us but they never did.

"Blood stained the floors, the walls, even the grass outside and everybody I'd ever known was littered on the ground like garbage, many in pieces. My brother was whole and alive, at least for the time being – he'd been infected. Emmett was gravely ill for what seemed like an eternity, though I was only six at the time and what felt like forever probably was only a minute few days. My brother died in his sleep and so did my sister – I was but a baby myself; I didn't know how to properly care for her. Unlike my sister my brother woke and he fled as soon as he did. I was alone and too afraid to leave the house when I ran out of food to look for more. I was lucky, however, my big brother hadn't forgotten about me and returned with plenty for me to feast upon.

"In retrospect I should have been frightened of him, yet I was far too naive. He was my older brother who would sneak the broccoli off my plate and eat it for me when our parents weren't looking because he knew how much I despised it. When I had an accident in the middle of the night I'd confess it to him so I wouldn't get in trouble – he'd change my sheets and rinse me off in the shower. I was always included when he was playing with his friends even though nobody else let their little brothers join, he truly wanted me there. He never found me a nuisance, he was never cruel, and because of our history I thought it was impossible that his thirst for blood would include mine as well. I was wrong of course, yet he always managed to quell his desire and he cared for me as best as a vampling could. I've since returned the favour."

Jacob found himself regretting his previous words, especially how he said them. He would have never expected his owner to have such a painful history and that was only the first six years of it – Edward hadn't mentioned the other nine-hundred and eight-four. "You're an old boy..." He murmured. Maybe he should have at least acknowledged what his master had said, though he'd never cared for or been one to take part in emotional conversations. They made him feel an awful lot like a train wreck and considering he already looked like he'd been run over by a carriage ten times over, he figured he'd take a rain check.

Avoiding eye contact, Edward nodded as he diligently scrubbed one of the wolf's arms. "How old are you?" He questioned.

"I was born in 2987."

The vampire's brows rose in surprise. He thought the wildling would be older than that. "Eighteen, goodness me, _only_ a nine-hundred and seventy-two year age difference... you're but a sapling."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I'm more mature than you." The bull glanced over the edge of the bathtub to see the floor covered in water. "I'll make sure you clean up this mess well and good. I'll even get you all tucked into bed on time too. That's what your Sammy does, right?"

Edward slowed his movements and quirked a brow while raising his eyes to meet Jacob's. "_Sammy _does what I tell him to do."

"Well," The wolf said with a bit of a scoff. "If you want this to work," He pointed between the two of them. "Then don't attempt to control me."

Mr. Masen washed beneath one of the animal's underarms before switching to the other. "I liked you better when you were snivelling in the dirt." He grumbled. "Where did that wolf go?"

"I didn't know you before. I was unaware of our roles, but I see now that you know your place. You can go ahead and claim to own me, but I'm the only alpha around here and I think you know that pretty little boys like yourself are meant to serve men like me."

The vampire dropped the cloth and he stared pensively into the wolf's eyes. "Excuse me?"

Jacob placed the cloth back into his master's hand and gave him a wicked smile. "I'm screwing with you, _darling_." He razzed. "Wishful thinking is all." He lifted Edward's hand with the washcloth and placed it on the side of his neck, sweeping it along his clavicle and down a firm pectoral. "I'd love to have a few of you at my mercy, though."

"I, uh..." The vampire was so utterly lost for words that his mind was jumbled with a mismatching heap of them. His eyes fell to the wildling's bruised chest with slowly healing lacerations and forever scars – it was a man's chest and his appeared nothing alike. If seeing was believing then looking at his pet's body made him a firm believer that he was so terribly _terribly _in lust.

"I think I could make do with just one." The wolf nonchalantly said as he reached out and plucked the diamond tie tack from his master's soggy black puff tie. "Do you like this?" He questioned with his scrutinizing gaze only a few inches away from it. Edward nodded and a slight snort of disapproval escaped the wild animal as he tossed the tie tack out the open window.

"Hey!" Mr. Masen exclaimed while making a move to get up to look out the window, though Jacob's tremulous grip held the vampire by the wrist and effectively in place. With furrowed brows Edward shook his hand free and stared at his pet indignantly. "And what, pray tell, was the purpose of that?"

"I was doing you a favour by putting the rock back where it belonged... in the dirt."

"That was a diamond, a precious mineral, not a rock, Jacob. It cost a lot of money." The vampire reproved.

The wolf's expression turned to one of befuddlement. "I don't know what a diamond is or who told you what, but I assure you, Edward, that was a fucking rock! They're in all sorts of caves where I'm from. Some jerk ripped you off."

"Watch your language, darling." Mr. Masen softly admonished.

Jacob smiled earnestly at his owner. "Go fuck yourself if you believe I give one iota of a shit about what you think of my goddamn language."

Edward's eyes widened and he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "If you behave yourself you could earn a treat." He bribed.

The wildling tilted his head and his eyes squinted as he musingly gazed at his owner. "What sorta treat?" He asked with interest.

"Love, it's _sort of_, not sorta." The vampire corrected.

Jacob pinched his brows together. "What _sorta_ treat?" He repeated impatiently.

Edward sighed in displeasure. "One of your choosing."

"Your bed." The words formed and were expelled from the wolf's mouth before he even had a chance to think of them. "I want to sleep in your bed tonight." The animal tried to convince himself that he only desired such a thing because the bed looked heavenly to lay on, though truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to roll in his master's flowery scent.

Mr. Masen chuckled at his pet's eagerness, but shook his head nonetheless. "Absolutely not."

"I'll be a good boy." The wolf begged, knowing exactly the kind of thing his master would want to hear, yet Edward managed not to fall for the deceit and shook his head once again – it only made the animal try all the harder. "I'll be the best boy ever!" He eagerly put in, and with a charming smile on his plump lips no less.

"Jacob, _no_." Edward firmly stated, back rigid and shoulders tense.

The bull ducked his head and lifted his eyes pleadingly to the vampire's. "Please, master, I'll be the most wonderful boy in the whole wide world."

Jacob was utterly full of it and Edward knew it. "Do you have no shame?" The vampire queried.

The wildling grinned. "Not an ounce. So, which side would you prefer, the left or the right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Russet skin illuminated by the sun and saturated by a waterfall as wild as the animal standing beneath its flow appeared as if it belonged to the most powerful of gods. Lascivious crimson eyes nearly burnt holes into a thick muscular torso – scars were plentiful, yet they only enhanced, never marred. They made Jacob Ephraim Black not only look like the strongest man, but the king of the beasts. He was a true predator and the eternally young Mr. Masen prayed that perchance he might be a sexual one with his insatiable desires only pointing him in one direction... to him.

In a clichéd slow motion the vampire watched water cascade down the wolf's nude body, droplets of it playing tricks on his eyes and making the wildling glitter in the sun. "This food tastes like shit! How can your mutts not feel ashamed to call those bitches their women if this is all they can conjure up for a fucking alpha?" Edward peeled his eyes open, being forced to return to reality when he heard the sound of his pet's booming voice as he threw his unwanted meal into the flameless fireplace at the end of his owner's bed, dishware and all.

Over the past few days and with the animal's increasing strength he'd proven himself difficult to handle. He was certainly a sight to behold, though more often than not the tiring master wished he'd sit still and shut up – both of which the wolf seemed incapable of. "You're cleaning that mess up, darling." The vampire sighed, and mainly in defeat. He knew his pet would do the opposite of what he was requesting. "The food will grow mold."

Jacob ignored his owner's words and threw open the drapery to allow the morning sun to shine through the windows of the French doors, causing Edward to hiss as if allergic to the light and hide his head under the eiderdown belonging to his bed where he lay. The bull pushed open one of the doors to better see the slaves already busy in the fields and two diligently working dogs with hammers and saws finishing up a project for their little master – one of them he recognized as Samuel, the other being the dog's youngest son, Embry.

Emmett was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet as he watched his brother's pets complete the fort in the first oak tree in the long line of them on the left hand side. The vampling squeezed the warm hand of a puppy who'd been dressed in his master's finest clothing and with a grin on Paul's face he glanced over to his owner which donned only a pair of moccasins they made together along with buckskin trousers. "I wish they'd hurry, master." He wistfully commented. "I can't wait to go up there."

Emmett took his hand from that of his pet's to run the fingertips of both his appendages through either side of Paul's hair to fix a few escaped strands from the slicked back tresses that were hidden under a velvety top hat. "You're playing all wrong. You have to say my name." He softly reproved with a slight winsome frown. "You're the master and I'm a wildling, remember? You have to train me like my brother is training Jacob."

Paul lowered his head and placed his lips by his master's pallid ear. "I can't say _just _your name in front of the other dogs. What if they told master Edward? I could get in big trouble."

"No way!" Emmett vehemently denied. "These doggies aren't tattletales. They know the rules of the game, so if you want them to hurry you have to tell them yourself. I can't or you might punish me for being a bad boy."

The puppy fervently shook his head, nearly losing the hat with the motions. "But I'd never punish you, master. That's not my place."

The vampling's shoulders slumped and his eyes narrowed in on his pet. "Paul, this is pretend!" He used his two thumbs to point at himself. "I'm a dangerous wild animal," He pointed to his puppy next and poked him lightly on the chest with his index fingers. "And you're the master who takes care of _all_ my needs. You love me and show me it's safe to love you, and because I love you I'll protect you from any and all danger. In return you'll keep me safe from the evil preacher who murdered my people."

Paul nodded, only partially understanding. "Who is the evil preacher?" He queried.

"Coming!" A teensy puppy hollered as he slammed closed the front door of the house behind him and hopped off the porch, skipping all the steps. Carrying a black leather bound bible in hand and wearing an ebony clergy shirt with a white clerical collar his nana made for him, Seth's bare little feet slapped against the ground making dust fly as he ran toward the little master and his pet. "Sorry!" He huffed as he reached the pair, catching his breath. "Mummy made me eat breakfast before I could play."

Jacob glanced over his shoulder to see that his owner was still hidden under the covers. He briefly wondered if he should mention what Edward's brother and puppies were up to, though he swiftly realized the notion was rather absurd. It wasn't his job to tell the vampire that some mutt outside was dressed up like a pompous leech or that an even smaller one was dressed up as Satan himself. As for the scrawny vampling in the buckskin trousers, it gave the wolf quite the chuckle. He was willing to admit to himself that he found the boy quite adorable. Though, appearances set aside, had that bloodsucker waltzed onto his father's land without the proper authority he'd have ripped the little devil apart without hesitancy.

"Edward," The wildling said while turning his body to face the vampire. "Get up. I want to see your land and meet your people."

"My people?" The boy mumbled from under his eiderdown, eyes closed and mind halfway to sleep.

"Your slaves." Jacob informed him. "You're also going to introduce me to Emmett. I want to know the vampling who raised you."

Edward groggily peeked his eyes out from beneath the covers and gazed at his animal across the room. "Tell me, which one of us do you think is the pet in our situation?"

The wolf shrugged as he strode toward the bed. "I think you'd look all sorts of cute wearing _only_ a collar and leash." He unabashedly flirted, yet his master was none the wiser.

Mr. Masen's eyes widened, waking him up completely. "I have a sneaking suspicion you're unaware of how that sounds and what it implies."

Jacob smiled softly at his owner as he climbed onto the bed and snuggled underneath the eiderdown. "It means exactly what I said. Nothing more and nothing less." He said while opening his arms up to his owner; both boys donning only cotton sleep pants. "Come cuddle."

Edward shook his head against the fluffy down pillow he laid upon. "That would be inappropriate."

The wildling's brows rose as he scooted closer to his master. "And bathing with me regularly isn't?"

The boy immaturely rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember that being your fault. You incessantly nag like a woman does with her man."

"Perchance." Jacob said with a smirk. "Yet, I took no part in you removing your clothing; that was all you – not that I'm complaining, but you could have at least tried to be modest and left your undergarments on."

It was Edward's turn to smirk. "You can never keep your eyes off my body." He smugly responded.

"Nor yours off mine." The wolf quipped and opened his arms once more to the vampire. "If you really are to be my master and me your pet, you better meet my needs if you want me to be a _good boy_." He stated with Emmett's words in mind. "I require cuddles to stay content." He brashly attempted to manipulate his owner. Of course he'd survive without cuddles from Mr. Masen, though he wasn't entirely sure what life had to offer if it wasn't embraces from pretty boys.

Edward petulantly sighed. "Educated me, Jacob. Why do you require cuddles?"

"I'm a pack animal and until being taken away from my homeland I'd never gone without. I feel lonely," The bull leaned in close to his master, forcing himself upon the boy to nuzzle his face into the crook of a wintery neck while a deep rumbling noise rose from his throat much like a cat's purr. His master's scent was beyond intoxicating, it was enchanting and the wolf was completely enamoured by it. "And it's your job to make me feel better." Despite the animal's fuzzy, yet terribly inane feelings for Edward, he wasn't above taking advantage him. For all Jacob cared the leech could go ahead and believe himself the master, though the alpha knew exactly who was in command and giving orders; it was he.

"Come on, _master_." Jacob said while turning over onto his back and motioning for the boy to follow. The lashes he lay upon were nicely healed, leaving long vertical scars in its wake, though no pain. "I know you wanna." The wildling was right, Edward did want to. He'd been desperately fighting the urge since the very first night they shared a bed. He promised himself each morning that was the last time the animal slept in his room, yet it was all for naught. Every night Jacob found a way to talk himself into his owner's bed – it was just like how the deviant part of the vampire's mind would talk himself _out_ of his attire to bathe with the animal because he took pleasure in the way those bistre brown eyes belonging to his pet never could reach his face.

Mr. Masen exhaled a heavy breath as he pressed himself against the bull's side to let warm burly arms envelope him. "It's want to, not _wanna_." He corrected. The feel of the wolf's beautiful master in his arms was ruined by the sound of the vampire's voice. It seemed to Jacob, and more often than not, the good looking ones weren't meant for talking. He thought if Edward had any sense whatsoever he'd admit his subordinance and allow the alpha to take charge. After all, it was what he was born to do… the bloodsucker, not so much. A few nights prior he might have felt like he was only jesting that boys like Mr. Masen were meant to serve men like himself, yet he'd come to learn he spoke only the truth. He didn't doubt that his owner believed he was tame and trainable, though he was not the latter. However, he knew the boy to be and it was only a matter of time until a pretty little leech would be on his knees for him, or so he liked to imagine.

In the meantime, he desired to feel comforted by the vampire's presence, and holding him did just that. "I find it strange the way your kind thinks of my people." Jacob began while absent mindedly brushing his fingers through the boy's messy tresses. "The preacher kept calling me a beast and many other things I don't recall. He told me it was my destiny to become king of the arena, which would bring me glory and people from all over the country would come to see me fight." The wolf scoffed and his arms tightened around the boy. "He was telling this to a guy who'd never slept anywhere but with his parents. I've seen my share of battles and I've killed for the greater good, but my father's pack was full of good peaceful wolves that knew nothing about the sort of violence vampires were capable of – we couldn't have been more ignorant." He paused his speech for a moment and let out lamented sigh. "I know if I had fought in the games preacher Cullen spoke of I would have won. Sometimes I even ached to go just so I could get out of the cage and rip something's head off because I couldn't have his. Fact is, I'd never fight in his name – I'd have rathered him kill me than become like one of those two minions he has. There's no glory in that."

The vampire tilted his head so his chin rested on firm russet pectoral and his eyes met those of the bull. "What are you trying to say, love?"

"I don't know; I guess I'm just wondering if you expect me to fight."

"Do you want to?" Edward queried.

The wildling shook his head. "No."

"Well, then there's your answer." Jacob quirked a brow incredulously and the boy smiled in return. "Do I strike you as a man who finds gratification in violence?"

"Edward, you don't strike me as a man at all." The wildling teased.

Mr. Masen folded his arms over the wolf's chest to find a more comfortable position and placed his chin on his forearms while gazing down at the animal and holding firm to his smile. "You've got me there. Although, you must admit that you like this boy." He coaxed when pointing to himself with a pale index finger.

Jacob tenderly swept a stalwart hand along the chilled curve of his master's spine while his right one reached out to touch a smooth cheek. "You're alright, but I've seen better." The wildling wasn't sure if he'd ever told a larger lie, yet he felt satisfied as he watched that arrogant grin disappear from the vampire's face.

Edward pushed his pet's hand away from his cheek like an insolent child. "As if I care what an animal thinks anyhow." He indignantly snapped while attempting to leave Jacob's presence, though the bull was having none of that and kept his arms firmly around his master, effectively trapping him.

Jacob chuckled in amusement and a cheery snort escaped him. "Oh, Edward, now now, don't be like that. At least you're not the worst I've seen, although, don't be upset when I say that you don't even make my top ten." The animal was being horribly mendacious and he knew it – that leech was his number one.

The vampire's eyes squinted as the gears spun in his head. "You're bluffing. There aren't ten people on this earth more attractive than me." In a way, and the animal hated to admit it, he found his master's exaggerated sense of self-worth a turn on.

"Oh?" The wolf rhetorically queried. "Well, I wasn't counting myself, so I guess that makes at least eleven."

"Not even your own kind would agree with you. I'm far more fetching and if you can't admit that then you're nothing but a sore losing coward." Jacob was taken aback by Edward's vain attempt of redemption and he found himself momentarily speechless as the vampire's eyes glowed with delectation. "There is nothing and _nobody_ superior to myself, neither in mind nor body. I'm perfect; it's best you remember that."

The wildling laughed in his master's face. "Just because you say something is true doesn't make it so." He upbraided while carefully removing himself from the boy and rose to his feet at the side of the bed. He leaned forward, tucking his hand under the heavy mattress only to remove a magazine filled with provocative images causing the vampire's face to flush with shame. "What kind of perfect leech has a fetish for bestiality porn, let alone _gay_ bestiality porn?" Jacob opened the magazine to the seventh page of a total of eighty-four and pointed to the second image from the bottom for his owner to see. "This wolf looks a bit like me, doesn't it, _master_? I have a nicer ass, though. A bigger cock too."

Edward gritted his teeth and growled through them as he launched himself at the bull. "Give that back!" He roared while trying to snatch the magazine from the animal's hand. Jacob lifted his arm, making the boy jump for the item as if he were a cat and the magazine a piece of yarn. "You had no right to go through my things!"

The wolf guffawed so intensely a stitch pinched the nerves in his side. "What did you expect me to do when you weren't present? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs? Also, I firmly believe I have every right to know what you're keeping in my room."

"This isn't your room!" Edward hissed, making another grab for the magazine which the wildling ripped away from him at the last moment. The top of his messy hair barely met the edge of the bull's broad shoulders and with the item high above the wolf's head the task of retrieval seemed daunting.

"Okay, _our _room." The wildling stated with his arm dropping to his side. There was something about those words that stunned the vampire completely still and the enraged expression right off his face. "You're not going to kick me out are you? I'm just playing." Of course his master wouldn't place him in a room to make the wolf sleep alone, the animal wouldn't allow it. Although, he liked the vampire to think there were options so he'd feel some semblance of control.

"But…" Mr. Masen breathed as his eyes fell upon the magazine in the wolf's large hand. "You don't believe me to be a creep?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, I pretty much knew what you were right away since you checked out my dick before we even made eye contact." He shook the item in his hand. "This only confirmed my suspicions." There was a look on the vampire's face that the wolf didn't recognize – He didn't appear his normal happy, angry, or even arrogant self, he appeared defeated, like there wasn't anywhere to run or hide from the truth that just sprang free.

The wildling was gobsmacked as he watched venomous tears well in the corners of Edward's crimson eyes who turned his back to his pet as they rolled down his cheeks. "Leave me be, Jacob. Go wash up. I wish to be alone." The vampire softly and quietly cried.

The bull strode forward, his front near his master's back, and he tossed the magazine on the bed ahead of them both. "I don't understand what I did to make you react this way. I told you I was just playing. I meant no harm and it makes no difference to me if you jerk off to queer pictures of my kind or busty women of your own." Mainly because either way he'd show the vampire which one of them was alpha and teach Edward how to _take it_ like a man while still being a beautiful boy… well, perhaps that was only meant for his dreams. His ferocious and undeniable lust for his owner was near unbearable, yet even more befuddling. He desired nothing more than to loath the leech, but he didn't, not completely. He resented him in a way, though Edward had only been hospitable and even generous, though mostly gorgeous. With that said, he also didn't feel much like a master despite proclaiming to be one.

On more than one occasion he'd heard Mr. Masen raising his voice from the floor beneath him. It was a voice that demanded attention and respect, yet things weren't the same in the bedroom. Jacob knew he was being treated differently. He'd never been yelled at or even scolded despite how desperately he tried to unhinge his owner. He craved an angry reaction just so he could tear the boy down and he understood that was terribly unhealthy, but the wolf wanted a reason to treat the vampire poorly or otherwise it was just him being a jerk. Instead he was often stuck being civil since his mother was watching him from among the stars and she would not approve of spiteful behaviour, even if was toward a leech.

Yet, civility proved to be troublesome, not because it was a difficult task, it was quite the opposite and the wolf found Edward's company often enjoyable. He'd remained only in the bedroom; most of his time spent sleeping, healing, gathering both physical and mental strength, though when he was awake oftentimes his owner would be there to keep him from an overwhelming sense loneliness. The vampire would offer subtle touches and charming smiles, also baths in the nude where they'd wash each other clean, neither of them willing to admit how much the other's hands meant to them, and both of them thankful for one another's presence regardless of species or ownership.

Edward shared the same desires for the flesh, though unlike Jacob, he found such thoughts shameful and he was contentedly discontented repressing such feelings. It had become habitual; his eyes had seen many a handsome male, but he'd long since learnt never to fantasize about a future together. Girls could look at boys and imagine a wedding, a home, and a shared bed together, but boys weren't allowed to do the same with other boys.

The wolf merely wanted to fornicate, but the vampire desired so much more than that – he wanted to love, be loved, and make love. He wanted a life with someone. He'd been alone for far too many years, none he wanted to recount, and since he'd been sharing his bed with the wildling he dreamt of a life where it wouldn't have to go back to being empty. However, dreaming was often met with a disturbing sadness; he would either always be alone or one day, by societies pressure, he'd be forced to marry a female he couldn't stand to look at. They'd divorce, it would be inevitable, neither of them would be satisfied and she'd try to take half, if not more of what he had. Edward would kill her, likely in her sleep because he felt himself a coward – he couldn't stand the thought if hearing his ex-wife beg for her life to be spared. Yet, her death was just as inevitable as their divorce. Nobody, especially not a _wife_, would take away everything he'd worked so hard for. For Isabella Marie Swan's sake, he hoped she stayed far far away from him.

The vampire had long since convinced himself his life of loneliness was a perfect one, that he wasn't missing anything and he was just too young to be interested in females. Yet, being faced with reality – the magazine right out in front of him in plain daylight and full of images of wolves like Jacob copulating with vampires – he came to the startling realization that his life was teetering on the edge of becoming a horror show. "Please leave my presence." He requested of the wolf.

Jacob placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, but he was met with a reaction he didn't expect. "Get the fuck away from me!" Edward irately screamed, alerting Samuel outside who leapt from the tree and bolted toward the house. The vampire whipped his body around, a fist of his soaring through the air and looking to make contact with the animal's face – he wanted nothing more than to hurt the thing that made his thoughts sinful as of late.

Without batting an eyelash the wildling caught his master's wrist before his curled fist could make impact and he vengefully returned the favour by colliding his own with the boy's cheek. The force of the blow sent the boy reeling to the side and to his knees with his palms on the floor to keep his face from hitting it. Blood seeped from between his parted lips and dripped onto the hardwood beneath him. Jacob had long since forgotten that vampires were capable of such a humanly trait. Though, he knew Edward to be empty of his own blood and instead his previous meal was being pushed through his veins by spasms he couldn't feel that made the virus he was infected with capable of finding the red blood cells it needed to reproduce.

The wildling understood that when his master was bitten he died an excruciating and undignified death. His body would have forced all its fluids, save for its blood, from every orifice, causing him to starve and become quickly dehydrated. Organs would begin to fail and his bowels were rendered obsolete when the pyloric canal collapsed creating no passageway from the stomach to the intestines. Although he was dying, new capillaries were built, making thousands of minute tubes connected from the wall of the stomach to veins and arteries so the virus could thrive when blood entered the belly to keep the body not necessarily alive, but frozen in time. If Edward failed to feed, the virus would eventually perish and so would he with it.

Samuel climbed onto the balcony and burst through the open French doors, catching sight of Edward. "What did you do?!" He bellowed at the wolf while rushing to their master's side on the floor. The dog lifted his owner's cheeks in his rough calloused hands only to find delicate tears ready to spill from sparkling eyes and one of the corners of his rosy lips split and darkened with a forming bruise. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Samuel softly asked, concern evident in his tone.

"I barely even tapped the psycho leech!" The wolf exclaimed and pointed toward the pornographic magazine. "He went nuts because I found that. I tried to tell him it wasn't a big deal – everybody's got their kinks. No one's going to care."

The dog sighed as he gazed over at the magazine as if it wasn't the first time he'd dealt with something like this regarding his master. He dropped his owner's face who'd begun to sob to grab the item off the bed. He rose to his feet and headed toward the fireplace, ripping disturbing images apart along the way and tossed them inside. He snatched a box of matches off the mantel and flicked a lit one in after the paper. Smoke billowed up the chimney, both from deviant pictures and the eggs on toast the wolf had thrown in there earlier.

Samuel grumbled something unintelligible as he ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. "Anything else I need to dispose of?" He crossly inquired when he turned his body to face his owner.

Edward, with his head lowered submissively, gave it a slight shake. "No, that's it." He whimpered, humiliated by his inner demons being exposed and petrified of the repercussions.

"You're such a foolish boy, you know that?! This is what happens when you don't listen!" The dog irreverently hollered causing Jacob's eyes to widen. Surely their master would punish Samuel, if not the both of them, any time now. "You spend too much time around men when you should be taking up the company of a female. You're letting your sick desires get away from you, a wife would fix this! Once you lay with her she'll become the only person you'll ever yearn for – I promise you this!"

"I'd rather put a bullet through my skull." Edward ground out through gritted teeth, cold angry tears streaming his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Samuel breathed, refusing to believe a single word of that nonsense.

"You heard me." The vampire said as he climbed to his feet. "I'd kill myself before I ever made love to a girl."

"Don't talk like that!" The dog growled.

Jacob watched as the leech's handsome face scrunched when he tried to hold back his emotions. "You don't understand, Samuel! You don't know what it's like!" The vampire sobbed while wiping his messy cheeks clean from tears. "I'd prefer to sell myself into slavery and be at the preacher's mercy than marry a-"

"Shut up!" Samuel thundered as the thick back of his hand struck his master's face to silence him. It worked, although a spark of fury was ignited in the wildling and without a single thought in his mind he propelled himself forward to get between the two and he hurled his arms outward, lobbing the dog as far away as he could get him from their master.

Samuel's back crashed against the fireplace and he nearly lost his footing as his flailing arms knocked pictures from the mantle, the glass from the frames smashing to pieces when they hit the floor. "Touch the leech again and you'll be the next thing torn up and thrown in the hearth to be set ablaze." Jacob threatened, his only reasoning being that he was the alpha and if anybody was going to smack someone it would be because he told them to.

The bull reached behind himself to grab the boy's hand. He pulled Edward to him, his long brawny arm enveloping his shoulders to hold him close – exactly what he'd do with a troubled pack member back home. "You've forgotten your place, _dog_. Don't make me remind you." Jacob all but snarled. "You wouldn't like that." No, Samuel wouldn't like that at all, but the wildling would. He was itching to shift into his animal form and toss the puny mutt around a bit. He wanted to break Samuel's skin with his teeth, draw plenty of blood, and make the dog whimper and whine in submission. Most of all he wanted to make him feel small, feel _weak_, because that's what he was in comparison to him and even to their master. What Edward couldn't match in strength, he far outweighed in appearance and the dog should be envious and feel contrite for his previous actions – nobody should hit a thing of beauty and get away with it; not in the wolf's mind at least; unless, of course, you're an alpha like him.

Like a frightened child Edward clung to his pet's middle, yet he wasn't scared of Samuel, he was scared of the knowledge he held. He didn't want to hear it. He knew it to be true, but it didn't need to pass lips to make it a reality since the boy desperately wanted to escape such a thing. He wanted to believe for as long as possible, even if was only a few mere moments, that what Jacob had said earlier was the honest truth. He wanted to think that his sexual desires weren't the work of something evil like he'd been led to believe. He wanted to think they weren't an issue and nobody would care. He wanted to be from whatever world his wolf was from so he could live a life of freedom.

Samuel shook his head as he glared in contempt at the bull. "You're nothing but a selfish animal if you've been encouraging master's desires. After all he's provided for you, all he's done – he nearly murdered for you! Yet, there you are, standing smug and proud; how proud will you be when the only reason your heart is still pumping is nailed to a cross in the middle of New Austin's city square? The townspeople will stone him because that's what their god tells them to do. Maybe that won't kill him though, maybe they'll leave him to starve so the crows can peck out his eyes or perhaps they'll char him to the bone to burn the sin right out from his soul." The dog paused his speech to suck in a heavyhearted breath. "Master is _not _and will _never_ be a homosexual – that would be a death sentence."

Jacob swallowed uncomfortably while trying to sort through this new information. "I don't understand this law." And the wolf didn't. Not one bit.

The dog walked towards the two and held open his arms. "Give master to me. You clearly aren't capable of looking after him – look what you've done to him." The bull gazed down at his owner and he didn't know what to think. He hadn't realized he was the one that was supposed to be caring for him.

"No." Jacob gruffly refused and his arm tightened around the boy – he wasn't about to let go of the one good thing this upside down world had to offer him. Samuel was right and the wildling knew it. Edward had spoken of how the preacher was going to end his life, and instead of collecting his proper winnings his master had chosen him. He wasn't entirely sure how much truth was in the preacher Cullen's words since prior to the party the wolf promised the vampire he'd kill Edward Anthony Masen in exchange for his freedom. Jacob wasn't actually planning to kill the unknown leech or expected to ever be granted his freedom, he just wanted a change of scenery and as it happened to be it was one of the best lies he ever told. It got him out of the Devil's dungeon and into the bed belonging to a pretty boy, yet none of this would have been possible if his master had been greedy and only wanted coin. Instead he chose a challenge and Jacob respected him for not only that, but for being part of the reason he was still alive. Also, he knew his owner to be at least a little off his rocker and he didn't doubt that with a bit more coercion there would have been leech brains blown all over the front yard. It would have been a beautiful sight, and much like the colourful lights Jacob saw twinkling when he stood atop a snowy mountain during the month of December to observe over distant villages from his homeland where both humans and vampires lived in harmony.

"Master," The dog breathed, his eyes searching for his owner's. "Have I ever led you astray? Come to me." Silently the vampire left the wolf's arms and placed himself in those of his loyal pet. Jacob sneered at the dog from behind Edward's back, the sting of jealously severely unwanted, though fury increased tenfold when he caught the animal smirking at him from over the boy's shoulder.

Samuel guided his teary-eyed master over to the side of the bed, motioning for him to sit and as he did the dog took on a seat on the floor by his owner's feet. "If you do as I say, master, everything will be alright. Nobody ever has to know your thoughts, but I don't trust the wolf to keep quiet. I think it's time you let me do what I should have done the first day he got here – he's too big of a liability." He confidently lectured as if Jacob wasn't even in the room.

Edward blinked, forcing tears to be shed as he placed a pallid hand in Samuel's ebony hair to gently stroke it. "Sammy, ever since you could count to ten and sing the ABC's you've been looking out for my best interest, and I'm grateful for that, but I suggest you be quiet now." He softly told Samuel and he leaned down close to his pet's face with his hand viciously clenching its hair. "Whatever you're imagining doing to my wildling, imagine me doing just that to your woman because that's exactly what will happen if you turn your imaginings into reality." He whispered to the wide eyed dog.

The vampire sat up straight, willing his eyes to dry, and he waved for his bull to come to him. For the very first time since Jacob arrived on the plantation his objective wasn't to disobey his master's instructions, he only desired to avoid being scolded in front of the dog, and even if Jacob didn't want to be one, he firmly aspired to be a better pet than Samuel could ever be and in that moment he wasn't too proud to prove it. The bull wished for his master to only crave his company and not that of a lowly _dog's_. He didn't approve of the way the animal treated their owner like a child and his advice was the worst the wolf had ever heard. Samuel obviously wasn't the alpha sort, yet he appeared to think that's exactly what he was and Jacob had every intention of stripping him of that false title. Their master would come to only seek _him_ out for advice, seek _him_ for the warm embrace of an animal, and it would be _him_ that would stand at his side wherever the boy went. The vampire would never want to part with his wildling and he'd forget all about _Sammy_.

The wolf made a move to sit at his master's feet, yet the boy caught his arm before his knees met the floor and he gazed at his pet questioningly. "Am I not allowed to sit?" Jacob queried. Edward released the bull's arm, confused by his actions, and watched as he got to the floor. The animal didn't hesitate to embrace his master's leg and nuzzle his knee; though with the way his head was turned Mr. Masen failed to catch the wildly arrogant smirk he was giving the dog. Jacob had become aware that it perturbed Samuel to see him treat their owner disrespectfully, yet it made him absolutely livid to see him be affectionate – he was a jealous dog when it came to their master, and the bull figured he had every right to be since soon enough Edward will disremember that he ever existed. He'd make sure of it.

"Quit that." Samuel lowly hissed at the wolf.

Jacob's arms tightened around _his_ master's leg. "Quit what?" He chirped back, feigning ignorance.

"Quit touching him!"

The wildling smiled smugly at the dog and continued to nuzzle the vampire's knee. "No, _my_ master likes _my_ attention."

A loud growl ripped through Samuel's throat and he latched himself to their owner's other leg. "He's not your master, he's _mine_, he'll always be _mine_, and he likes my attention more so!" Edward couldn't help but stare down at the animals in silence as he feared the two might begin pulling and tear him in half. He revelled in that fear and his recently deflated ego began to inflate once more – he only wished preacher Cullen could see Jacob Black now.

"You both equally belong to me." The vampire stated, but remained ignored.

Jacob sneered mockingly at the dog. "Does master bathe you every day? Does he allow you to sleep in his bed with him? Does he want _your_ cuddles?" He rhetorically questioned. "No, he does not!" He exclaimed with a victorious and taunting laugh. "He loves me more!"

Edward sighed and rubbed his itchy eyes, glad that the tears were gone and his ignominious moment was over and done with. He cared never to talk about the way he burst into sobs and cried like a child ever again. "Both of you are my pets and I love you the same way – neither one more than the other." He informed the canines, yet he may have bluffed. His feelings for Samuel were incredibly different than they were for the wolf. Samuel was much like family, although, the vampire would never admit it. Edward couldn't exactly say what the dog's role would be if he were technically family. Was he a protective uncle, an overbearing brother, or perhaps a step-father that took their title too seriously and overstepped his boundaries?

Jacob shook his head in denial with a confident expression on his face. "He's only saying that so your feelings aren't hurt."

Mr. Masen reached out and trailed the knuckle belonging to his index finger along a warm russet cheek to gather the bull's attention. "Don't speak for me, darling." He tenderly reproved causing his dog's jaw to clench and his teeth to grit at the sound of the pet name his owner called Jacob – that was a name he should be using to refer to a woman, preferably a wife.

The wolf apologized by leaning into his owner's touch and bringing his own hand upwards to hold the boy's in place. He'd gone beyond sucking up, he'd practically removed his testicles with a blunt object, yet the uncomfortable ache of their removal was worth it since it gave him the pleasure of watching the dog nearly blowing steam out of his ears as he squirmed in an effort to keep his fists to himself. "Master," Samuel started. "My son spoke very highly of Miss Isabella Swan – he even said she'd make a fine mistress. Will she be visiting the plantation any time in the near future? Perhaps you should invite her to stay a few nights." Jacob glared at the dog while willing his owner to tell him to go shove it and get the hell out. He didn't know who this Swan girl was, but he sure didn't care to find out.

The wildling didn't have the patience to wait for the vampire to collect his thoughts and despite the boy telling him not to speak for him he did again anyway. "And _perhaps_ you should take that idea and choke on it, pooch! Edward is attracted to males, specifically of the canine variety. His soul mate will be of the same sex as he. What don't you get about that? So, unless this Isabella lady is a dude masquerading as vampiress then she doesn't stand a chance at winning his heart." He let go of his master's leg to turn his body toward the dog. "If you want to play matchmaker, find him a _man_. He needs a wolf like me." He said while pointing at himself. Then again, if Samuel ever did do that, which Jacob highly doubted, he'd likely have to murder the poor bull in cold blood. The right side of Edward's bed had already been claimed by him and although they weren't mates, and instead master and pet, he felt the same rules applied. The vampire didn't own just a wolf, he made the mistake of owning a territorial alpha, and as it were, the animal firmly believed that the bedroom and his master belonged only to him. Neither of which he was willing to share and both he'd kill to keep securely in his possession. He was also quite positive that soon enough all of the boy's effects – be it land, treasures, or people – would be all his. Yet, the wolf didn't want them out of greed; it was just a part of his nature. It was much in a way like dowry, except Edward wouldn't be receiving a husband, he's be receiving a loyal companion.

"Why are you saying these things? Why are you encouraging master? Are you trying to get him killed?!" Samuel furiously exclaimed.

Jacob scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You want to know why I know master is mine? I'm the animal who's willing rip the necks off of any leech that tries to nail Edward to a cross." He bent forward and put his face near Samuel's, scowling at him in contempt. "You're nothing but a coward that would rather make a sixteen year old boy suffer than admit the truth and fight against injustice. _You make me sick_." He spat.

The dog's expression contorted into one of abhorrence. "I do what mustbe done to keep him safe and if you think I'd trust his life in your paws when it comes to the law, you're downright mad! Where were you when the women and cubs of your tribe were slaughtered? Where were _you_ when the wolves who gaveyou life were executed? The only person you managed to save was yourself." He heatedly argued and he leaned even closer to the wildling. "I'd take being a coward over a selfish cold-hearted no-good _beast_ any day of the week." It took a few moments for Jacob to process what the dog had said and when he did it felt like his body ran away without his mind.

The wildling inhaled a calming breath as he slowly rose to his feet and took three large strides backwards, successfully creating a safe distance between him and his master while his eyes stayed locked to those belonging to Samuel. Exhaling deeply, he easily let go of all inhibition. In result his body exploded with the sound of skin ripping and stretching when bones cracked and realigned while a feral growl sung heavy through the air. The room shook and the floor boomed as if an earthquake had struck the land when two massive ashy-brown front paws slammed against the hardwood by Samuel's body. Large menacing canines were bared and saliva dripped on the dog's clothed legs as the wolf snapped its jaws near his head. His dark eyes were foreboding and surrounded by bistre fur that appeared almost black and spanned from behind his ears to below ominous orbs where the bistre faded to a smoky-grey. A bronze strip led to a leathery raven nose and to its sides, translucent whiskers nestled in ecru fur that covered his lower muzzle and broad chest. His thickly muscled back was the same eerie bistre, though where it met his creamy taupe underbelly a luminous copper was visible, which could also be said for the edges of his pricked ears. The wolf's fluffy tail was dipped low by its powerful back legs – the two of them matching the colour of the ones in the front – where it lightly swung side to side; the length of it bistre, and the underside being that same creamy taupe as his belly.

Edward gazed wide-eyed at the beast who had to strain its neck to get near the dog on the floor. He'd never seen a canine so large or gorgeous. He understood that they were called bulls for a reason, yet surely they needed to come up with a better name than that for Jacob. The boy's pet was no bull, he was far grander and Edward was certain that even on the tips of his toes he'd still be a ways away from being able to reach the wolf's ears to give them a scratch. The vampire believed the animal to be one of divine workings and because of the sheer dominance and supremacy in front of him he found his sleep pants becoming a bit snug in a certain region. Jacob had been absolutely correct when he said the boy needed a wolf like him as a lover. Edward had yet to meet a man that he revered by simply looking at him… until now. Samuel's owner's thoughts were far from the matter at hand and the dog was admittedly frightened by the being in front of him. It was as if he were a Chihuahua and Jacob a Great Dane; he didn't stand a chance and he was certain that a single snap of the wolf's jaws in the right direction would take off his head.

Jacob attacked, but didn't go in for the kill – he was more a like a cat intending to play with its prey. His teeth sank into a coppery skinned shoulder, scraping bone and tearing muscle, and with a firm grip he tossed the dog aside, causing it to cry out. His body was pummelled by the floor as he tumbled against it, though on his third roll he burst from the seams and landed on his side with his thick midnight black fur coat encasing him. Something between a bark and a snarl escaped him when he moved to his belly as the wildling stalked minaciously toward him.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted at his pet. "No more!" The wild animal turned his head to look at his owner who stood by the edge of the bed and he yipped lamentably as if it telling the boy what the dog said had really hurt his feelings.

A teensy puppy outside gazed around for his uncle Embry after hearing his grandpa's wail from inside his master's bedroom. He pouted and handed over the bible to Paul when he realized his uncle was nowhere in sight after taking off to lend his helping services to a slave. Seth scurried over to the right hand side of the porch and climbed up onto the banister. "You shouldn't go up there!" Emmett called after him. "You could get in trouble!"

"I need to save my papa!" Seth hollered back at his little master while he snaked his arms and legs around a support column. His mummy Claire and daddy Quil had taught their puppy the importance of both family and bravery and because of this he understood that sometimes one must break the rules to do the right thing.

The puppy wriggled his way upwards and eventually up and over the second story railing. He hurried along and peeked his head through the open French doors and his jaw dropped at the sight before him, though it had nothing to do with Jacob's incredible appearance – his grandfather's shoulder was injured and matted with blood which had also spilt onto the floor. This caused the normally timid little dog to be swallowed whole by indignation. "Bad wolf!" His small voice roared as he stomped into the room with an index finger shaking furiously at the animal.

Jacob's head whipped forward to see the slight puppy enter with an accusatory finger pointing at him. Before their master could say anything, Seth rushed past his grandpa's behind to place himself between the wolf and the dog. "You're in trouble now!" He fearlessly scolded, completely unaware of the threat the wildling posed, and his finger dropped its aim to Samuel. "Look at what you've done! You're such a bad wolf! I bet you're going to bed without dinner tonight!"

Edward darted forward, scooping up the puppy in his bare arms to cradle him protectively, yet that did nothing to stop the bull from stepping forward, sticking his face near Seth's with razor sharp teeth exposed while a low growl emanated from his throat. "None of that!" The puppy hissed while dealing the animal's muzzle a smack on the nose which caused Jacob to give his head a fervent shake because of an uncomfortable tingle in his nostrils. "You know better!" Seth firmly added, though was almost instantaneously splashed with watery snot when the beast sneezed.

Droplets splattered their owner's chest, making the boy cringe, but Seth's reaction was the polar opposite and he giggled at the grossness. "Ew." He hummed while grabbing a hold of Jacob's bushy chest. The wolf allowed himself to be pulled close and he gazed down in bemusement as the puppy used his dense fur to clean both himself and their vampiric master.

"See, you know how to be a good boy." Seth chimed once he finished tidying up. Jacob nodded when taking a few steps backwards and not at all put off by those kind of words when coming from a bitty puppy. "Now go say sorry to my papa." He instructed.

The wolf's head was hung low to be at level with Seth's and he gave it a shake in refusal. "You have to. You can't ever bite someone, it's against the rules. You have to use your words." The puppy sternly told him. Jacob didn't like the sound of that and his lips began to curl, though said puppy quickly raised a threatening hand. "Ah ah! Bad wolf! Don't make me punish you!"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the pup's enthusiasm or the way the wildling's head was cocked with a bewildered look in his eyes – it seems he found himself a wolf trainer. "Come on!" Seth urged him. "Go say you're sorry. It won't kill you." Jacob's body gradually began to turn and he casted one heck of a pitiful look directed at the puppy as if asking if he really wanted him to do what was requested. Seth nodded. "Go on! Make master proud." The wildling momentarily flicked his eyes to those of Edward's who kept his mouth shut because he was certain that no matter what came out of it would make the wolf do the exact opposite of what Seth directed.

With a defeated grumble, though giving no care to what the leech thought, the wildling slinked to the floor by Samuel. "You be a good boy too, papa. You accept his apology." The dog clenched his jaw to keep it from snapping at the nearing bull – he used to be convinced puppies were the works of angels, now he was leaning more toward demons.

Jacob reluctantly cleaned the wound and the fur surrounding it with his tongue, his body dwarfing the dog's, and his mind thinking how easy it would be to chomp down and tear apart his jugular vein. That thought put him at peace since the mutt was invariably at his mercy, just now even more so. He held a life at the tips of his teeth and because he was such an upstanding alpha with a strong ethical disposition he'd make sure to keep the life aglow. He glanced over at Seth who was still being held by their master, yet now smiling wildly at the furry pair. Nah, it had nothing to do with strong ethical disposition or being an upstanding alpha; the brute didn't want to see the puppy cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

High above master and pet the effulgent sun was ablaze and blanketing the plantation with its suffocating heat. Jacob had hidden himself under the shade of a lonesome old bur oak tree while Edward lazed out in the open. The light breeze combing through the rolling wheat field that spanned as far as the eye could see made the temperature bearable, though not at all comfortable. Even in the shade the wilding felt as he were a fish being cooked over an open flame – he wasn't at all used to this kind of heat, yet Edward evidently had a relish for it.

Jacob gazed at the pretty boy who was only but a mere few feet away and dressed extraordinarily casual. He donned wool slate grey fishtail trousers and an off white tucked in pullover placket that had a simple band collar and shirred sleeves while the sienna Y-back suspenders matched his two toned, brown and cream, leather spat boots. The vampire didn't at all look his normal ostentatious self, but his pet never thought he'd ever appeared more alluring, especially with his auburn tresses combed back and with the newsboy cap he'd strewn aside that had been covering his silky locks only moments earlier.

When Jacob Black had his owner in his sights it seemed as if he was getting a glimpse of his homeland that he yearned for, yet the longer he looked at him the more he felt like he was already home. The wildling was in awe of Edward's pallid skin that matched that of snow-tipped mountains, save for his nearly indistinguishable pale pink cheeks that were not unlike the common yarrow, a wild flower that grew on his father's territory. He didn't fail to notice either that his master's hair tended to be as feral as the boreal forest he lived in. Although, today it was as timid and quiet as the creaky old coniferous trees when they were feasting on the water that tickled their roots after a heavy rainfall. As for those crimson eyes, he could have sworn they were a part of the northern lights, just like he could have sworn the vampire's wintry body was made up of the frosty lands he grew up on.

The wolf wondered if his mother – a beautiful woman that appeared only a girl of seventeen – had a hand in this. Jacob couldn't imagine the unfathomable amount of pain his mother held in her heart as she was made to watch helplessly the way preacher Cullen tried to break him. He knew he would have made both of his parents proud the way he stayed strong, though he couldn't help but think that it was plausible his mother used her youthful charm to persuade their ancestors into setting him free from his cage and this was her way of rewarding him. He even speculated that his mother might have handpicked the utmost enchanting vampiric boy he had and could ever lay his eyes upon so he didn't fall victim to prejudice. Edward truly was something ethereal, although the wolf was yet to unriddle who was supposed to be saving who.

It was hard not to laugh when he imagined his father red-faced and livid that his woman would go behind his back to give their son a pretty bloodsucker to play with. William Black had always been weary of vampires despite never coming across an ill meaning one before the raid. When he was just a cub, elders had told tales of red-eyed cold ones who destroyed villages bigger than his mind could ever fathom and slaughtered everything they could sink their teeth into, including women and children. The alpha grew up to create multiple treaties with vampires, yet the ones he shook hands with had eyes that glowed a magnificent amber. The leech that took the life of his mate whom spent decades whispering to the spirits, begging them to gift her body fertility to enable her to bear the chief's son, had eyes as red as the devil himself.

Sarah, only eighteen years prior to now, gave birth to a miracle nature gave her – a baby boy that was a near replica of her proud and heavy-handed alpha. However, William often blamed his woman that her coddling made his boy soft. When his son was but a cub and should have been out learning to hunt with the men Sarah insisted he stay behind with the women where it was safe from harm's way. Jacob learnt basket weaving and beading with the girls and instead of chasing them around the berry patches like the young males did, he threw rocks at cute boys as they gutted fish and poked them with sticks as they tried to nap around the fire. The women, especially his mother, encouraged the little alpha's interest in males when at the tender age of eight he proclaimed to the entire tribe that his future mate would be the prettiest boy there ever was and will be, yet his father was not impressed and despite his woman's pleas he forced his cub to become a proper man and alpha.

Even though Jacob found making tools for him to aid in building shelter for women and children who'd lost their men or father's to sickness or war far more enjoyable than basket weaving, his love for the male form never dissipated. Not even a little when he was hunting or fishing, never when he was carving cedar canoes, and after battles over territory he was always inexplicably aroused. William never condemned his son for having desires beyond what he'd ever wish for his boy, although he was exceedingly disappointed and had dreaded the day Jacob was to choose a mate. Their bloodline was assuredly coming to an end.

Edward, who laid upon flattened stalks of wheat caught his pet staring at him. He gave the wildling a puerile grin as he pulled the end of his shirt up from beneath his trousers waistband and all the way to his breast bone. Jacob couldn't help but lick his lips as his licentious eyes fell upon a lily-white stomach. The boy's abdominals were undefined, yet there was an easy to spot navel that the animal wanted to dip his tongue into. "I feel as if I'm a lizard basking in the sun." The boy jocosely mused, and the bull smiled tenderly in return – It was nice to see his master acting more his forever age.

"What does the sun feel like to you?" Jacob queried.

Mr. Masen sucked in a deep breath while lifting his arms above him and with a relaxing exhale let them drop at either side of his head. "Like I'm snow and the sun is melting me to bring spring."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "How poetic."

The vampire smirked and his crimson eyes glittered in the light as he gazed at the alpha. "You asked." He quietly hummed which turned into a chortle when he noticed the beads of sweat gathered on Jacob's brow. "Tell me, darling, how does the weather feel to you?" The animal shivered with the way the word darling rolled off his master's tongue – he welcomed the momentary chill.

Jacob scoffed. "Like _hell_."

"Mmm, no." Edward drawled as the wolf watched his gaze turn pensive. "I've been to hell and back so many times that I can assure you that the here and now is quite boring and I'm not failing to appreciate it." A statement like that pinched the wildling's curiosity, yet he wasn't interested enough to sate it.

"I don't think the closet can be considered hell – an inconvenience, maybe." Razzed the wolf.

Mr. Masen shot him a malcontented glare before looking away from the precious animal. "How do you even know of an expression like that?"

Jacob's face lit up with a roguish grin. "I read it in your nudie magazine."

Edward blanched in abashment. "Oh god…" He groaned. The subject of his previous humiliation hadn't resurfaced and the past two days had given him hope that it never would – how utterly wrong he'd been. Clearly Seth demanding that Jacob take a fifteen minute icy-cold shower for hitting their master along with sending him to bed early without dinner for biting his grandfather wasn't enough to deter the wolf from provoking the vampire. Also, the wolf's complaints during his punishment hadn't gone unnoticed by the puppy who decided the bull needed a grounding as well. It wasn't until today that Jacob was finally free to leave the bedroom to explore.

It was Edward's intention to give the animal the tour of his plantation he'd been looking forward to, yet this morning the boy felt more inclined to take the bull to a place where nobody could see or hear them for miles. Right where Mr. Masen lay it was safe to be himself and it was for that reason alone that he often came here to think. He didn't have to fear persecution or condemnatory gazes that would result in his reputation failing. Even though his pet was present and often gave him a lot of guff, it was apparent that he never judged his master, plus he was always good for a cuddle. Jacob was a wonderful pet indeed.

The wildling shook his head, thoroughly entertained by the boy. "Don't be shy." He merrily teased. "Where did you even get something like that?"

The vampire sighed. "It's a long story."

Jacob scooted rearward and leaned his bare back against the trunk of the tree to get comfortable. He also crossed one leg over the other which were covered only by a thin pair of cotton shorts that reached the knee. "I'm all ears!"

Edward pushed his shirt down over his stomach and sat upright to face the bull. While collecting his thoughts, reminiscing as well, a wee smile donned his lips. "Okay, so, my dog Jared, whom you're yet to meet – he's a carbon copy of his father Samuel by the way – grew up obsessed with this show bitch that was all of five years older than him. Anything with her face on it he had to have – books, magazines, posters, you name it, he'd beg like a starved puppy that I purchase it. This female was sensationalized nationwide as the perfect pet and at the time it's rather conceivable that every household had heard her name. Once Jared had reached his twenty-fifth birthday – he's forty-two now – her fame had come and gone, and by his thirtieth I heard rumors circulating that the bitch's owner was putting her up for auction since she was no longer of any profit.

"Now, remember, these were mere rumours, yet I travelled all the way to California, a much more liberal state, with my good friends James and Jasper Whitlock to where the auctions were whispered to be held. I felt a bit like a mad man on a wild goose chase and once I was so far away from home I couldn't believe my intentions. It hadn't previously occurred to me how ridiculous my actions were. I'd travelled over a thousand miles away from my brother in search of a bitch for my dog to mate with. I probably _was_ mad. However, rumors proved to be true and I bought her for an absurd sum. I still cringe when I think how empty my pockets were on the journey home."

Jacob was grinning from ear to ear, absolutely engrossed in the story. "So what happened, did they mate? How many pups did they give you?"

Edward shook his head with a hearty laugh. "No, my poor poor dog – the second Claire laid eyes upon his older brother Quil, who is not a looker by any means, her heart was immediately stolen. It caused quite a rift between brothers, though quarrels were settled with time as all things tend to be. Quil and Claire gave me Leah, you only just missed her thirteenth birthday, and later Seth. As for Jared, he went on to find a bitch at Dr. Whitlock's emporium and four years ago Kimberly birthed twin boys, Collin and Brady. I'm sure you can imagine how proud Samuel is to have so many boys in the family to continue his name."

Jacob lowly growled. Samuel could be whatever he wanted for now, yet soon enough he'd only be forgotten. "I thought you pulled him out of a ditch or something." Which is where the bull felt his master should have left the _dog_. "Where did the name Uley come from?"

Mr. Masen smiled as he thought about his beloved pet dog. "I named him." He mirthfully chimed. "Uley is derivative of Ulysses who was also known by the Roman name Odysseus. He's a legendary Greek king who-"

"Yeah, _not_ interested." The wolf interrupted. "So, where does that magazine fit into this story?"

"Oh! Well, the night before the auction my friends dragged me along to a shadier part of Los Angeles, the city where we'd been staying. They'd heard about a certain kind of shoppe in the red light district that sold adult toys they wished to purchase for their wives. Believe me when I say my ignorance was grand. I was surrounded by harlots trying to push their breasts in my face for coin, yet there I was thinking we were going to get a few board games, so imagine my surprise when I enter a store with artificial genitals of every size and colour surrounding me!"

"No shit?!" Jacob exclaimed, belly aching with laughter. Though, he hadn't a clue what a red light district was. "That's a thing?"

"Apparently!" The boy said with a chuckle. "So, while the brothers were busy looking at goodness knows what, I found that magazine, ever so slyly placed it inside my coat and got the heck out of there!"

The wildlings eyebrows rose. "You stole it?!" He could hardly conceive the amount of shame his master would have felt had he been caught.

Edward shook his head in denial. "No. I wanted it and I took it without paying."

"Uh…" Jacob wasn't about to argue, but he was rather confident that was the definition of stealing. "Is being gay legal in this California place?"

Mr. Masen shrugged. "In a way. If word spread around New Austin that I'm a homosexual my life would be in grave danger, though if the same happened in Los Angeles, it would not be. I'd still be expected to marry a female, but if she was understanding, homoerotic pornography to aide my sexual gratification wouldn't be too frowned upon – it's imported from CE… the Canadian Empire." He momentarily ducked his face from view as the feeling of indignity struck. "Though, a wife would never approve of the material I enjoy." He forced himself to place his sight back upon his pet. "Also, if anybody is caught fornicating with the same sex that would be mean a lengthy prison sentence for the both of them."

The wolf sighed as a frown marred his handsome russet features. "I can't even imagine a world like that. I mean, I know I'm in it, but it wasn't like that with my tribe. Boys become men at the age of eighteen which is when we leave our parents' nest and choose our mate. It's not typical, but I've witnessed two men choose mates of the same sex and nobody batted an eyelash. When I was to turn eighteen that's when I should have left my father's pack with a mate to start my own. I know my dad would have been disappointed if I picked a male for a mate – it's a little more complicated to start a pack that way – but had I, he'd have gotten over it." He paused his speech as the thought of his mother entered his mind and a smile rose on his lips. "My mom wouldn't have cared either way. She'd have preferred me to stay in the nest and sleep with them each night until the sun quit rising and the stars stopped shining. I bet your mother felt the same."

Edward shoulders slumped as an onerous melancholic drift tainted the air around him. "Depends which one you ask I suppose. The woman who gave birth to me, I wouldn't be able to pick her face out of a crowd. I can't recall the colour of her hair, the shape of her eyes or even the sound of her voice and I suspect she'd share the same difficulty describing me. There's another woman that I was fortunate enough to call mother, though Emmett didn't share the same feelings for her – he remembers where we came from far better than I do. Anyway, if you asked her, I'd imagine she'd tell you that she'd want nothing more than to see me grow up."

"She died?" Jacob murmured in question.

"Yes. Natural causes." Mr. Masen said with a nod. "Multiple centuries past."

The vampire pushed himself off the ground with a solemn expression on his face. "You should have bitten her." The wolf quietly mentioned as Edward left the hot rays of the sun for shade and placed his body next to his. Jacob helped himself to his master and pulled the doleful boy into his arms. A cool back pressed against a warm front and stalwart arms embraced the smaller male. "You'd have preserved her life and had a mother to care for you always." The bull added.

"I begged her to let me." Edward breathed as his hands came up to cling to his pet's copper forearms. "She was a mere slave and they nor pets can legally marry, yet she always called father her husband and I didn't dare correct her once we established roles." A smile upturned the vampire's lips as he revelled in the fondness of the memories. "She'd have struck me if I said father wasn't her husband. I know she would have, which is rather ludicrous when everything is thought about technically. A slave woman would chastise me when she felt I spent too much coin in town or yell at me when I stuffed the linens in the closet instead of folding them neatly like she'd specifically asked. She was always stern and Emmett despised her for it. He was forever causing her grief and didn't at all care for my sentimental feelings for her. I'm sure he was counting down the days until she was to grow old and die – I felt it was quite a shame that he never gave her a chance because despite being stern she was very loving. She combed my hair every night before bed since she knew it made me sleepy, hugged me each morning when I awoke and gave me a goodbye kiss when I left the plantation. I never wanted to see her go."

"What was your father like?" Jacob questioned.

"Although very religious and conservative, father was also incredibly insightful. He always gave me plenty to ponder. He talked me into spending nearly every last cent I'd collected on a vast plot of land. I was _not_ a wealthy boy when I purchased those two and they're the ones who taught me how to get the plantation up and running. I'm certain they spent their lives instilling me with practical knowledge to make sure I'd have a wealthy future for myself and my brother. I think they feared the thought of worrying about me from the grave." Edward tilted his head to gaze up at his pet, a playful sparkle in his eye. "If you're wondering which came first, the coin or the arrogance – it was the arrogance. My mother never could stand it, yet my father said my confidence would allow me to marry any female of my choosing." His eyes minutely squinted as he looked away from Jacob. "He knew though, he _knew _my secret. He never outright said it, nor did I, but he wasn't oblivious to my lack of interest in girls or marriage. He told me I needed to give myself over to Jesus Christ our lord and saviour so God could take away the demons that resided inside me. He promised that if I prayed long and hard enough the prayers would be answered and I'd fall in love with a girl. Father made me pray with him often; it felt like we'd pray for hours and it seemed as if I was always somehow praying wrong because the demons inside me only gained strength. Mother would have been so disheartened if she ever learnt of my true feelings, though at least with her things were easier. She believed me too young to find any interest in females and she'd always scold father when he'd point out pretty vampiresses in town that he thought I should introduce myself to. According to her, females and sex should be the last things on my mind. One of those two certainly were."

Jacob didn't want to say it and he definitely wouldn't, but for the sake of his master's mental stability he was thankful the couple had gone to the other side – whatever and wherever that may be. "Anyway," The vampire sighed, continuing on. "Mother passed away not even a month after father and before that I don't think a day ever came and went without me asking that they allow me to bite them. However, they were quite adamant that I was to never infect anybody despite it being the only way to grant a slave their freedom. They believed it to be a sin worse than murder. They told me that at the time I might feel like I'm saving a life, yet what I'd really be doing is dooming countless others to a premature death. They said God would undoubtedly hold me accountable for all the lives the monster I'd created took when feeding."

"Wait…" Jacob drawled. "Did they actually use the word monster?" He inquired, not daring to imagine the boy thirsty. When it came to his master and the blood he undeniably drank, the wildling wanted to remain ignorant. Edward nodded against his chest in reply. "Did they ever call _you_ a monster?" Questioned Jacob.

Edward squirmed under his pet's scrutinizing gaze. With the way he was facing he couldn't see Jacob's eyes on him, but he sure could feel them. "Well..." He sighed. "Yes, but they loved me as a son regardless of what they thought me to be." Jacob was beginning to see a bit of a pattern forming. Edward may very well act as strict as the woman he called mother and even appear austere from time to time, yet when feelings formed his façade began to dissipate... he began to show his true colours by becoming the naïve young boy who was hidden away from sight, ensnared by an ageless body, that he veritably is. He became lenient, and although the wolf was positive Mr. Masen would never admit it, he sought council and care from those beloved and wiser. Both his surrogate parents and Samuel were a testament to that.

The animal had to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying things he knew would only upset the vampire, yet it settled him to know that the boy belonged only to him now and with the pet watching out for his master there would never come another time where someone would be able to fill his head with such hideous untruths. "You don't actually believe all that nonsense, do you? You don't have demons in you, you can't _pray_ the gay away, and even if you could, you shouldn't because there's nothing wrong with it." The wildling vehemently lectured and Edward hid a smile in response. The vampire adored that as of recently the alpha would strive to keep him cheery. "Oh, and," The bull started while he tightened his arms around the vampire. "You're _not_ a monster." Jacob firmly stated. "Nuh-uh, no way, I refuse to fall for that drivel." He insisted as his head lowered to nuzzle his face into the crook of his master's neck, the tip of his copper skinned nose tickling sensitive snowy-white flesh. "Pretty boys that think they're masters could never be monsters." He dreamily mused while luxuriating in Edward's florally scent. "It's impossible."

Mr. Masen chortled at the delighting sensation of Jacob's tickles. "I am a master! Your master!" He forced through his laughter and the alpha's bulky hands slipped down to his owner's slender sides where he didn't hesitate to dig his fingers into them. Edward wriggled like a worm on a fish hook and reflexively ripped himself away from his pet. "Don't do that!" The vampire breathily guffawed with a wide grin on his face. "Bad wolf!" He teased.

Jacob smiled flirtatiously as he rose to his knees. "You like me bad. I know ya do."

"It's you, not _ya_. You meant so say: I know _you_ do." Edward corrected, his thoughts focused on the grammatical errors rather than the implication behind those words when strung together.

The wilding rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is when you do that?" He asked, and Mr. Masen shook his head as his grin widened even further which caused his pet's to do the same.

"Do you like wrestling?" Jacob rhapsodically queried.

Edward furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?"

"Play fighting." The bull animatedly told him.

Mr. Masen gave his head a fervent shake. "Oh no, no no no! I'm not an animal."

"Shame…" Jacob said with a playful pout on his lips as he got ready to pounce. "You'd have more fun if you were!" He jubilantly exclaimed as he lunged forward, tackling his master who loudly yelped when their two bodies collided. The wolf let out a bark of laughter as he wrestled his way between Edward's legs and pinned his arms above his head, yet found himself suddenly flabbergasted when the boy wrenched himself free and flipped his hefty body over, knocking the air right from his lungs, and quickly straddled him only to trap his beefy russet arms above him, just like he'd done to the boy.

"You fight like a girl." Edward coltishly teased.

The wildling rolled his eyes with a scoff. "At least I don't act like one." He said with a smirk. "_Boo-hoo_, if only I wasn't attracted to such sexy wolves my life wouldn't be so tough! _Wahhh_, I have too much money and I'm so beautiful that my own reflection gives me wood – woe is me!" The animal mocked.

Mr. Masen donned his own smirk. "You think I'm beautiful, Jacob Black?"

The wolf's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed when gazing up at his owner whom hovered above him with his pink lips slightly pursed and eyes intensely fiery both in spirit and colour. "If you remove those trousers of yours and bend over I'll show you just how beautiful I think you are." He huskily commented, the manhood in his shorts beginning to awaken.

Edward's eyes widened immensely as he became more and more stupefied as he repeated in his mind what the wolf had just said and with the discomposed expression on the boy's face Jacob instantaneously regretted his lecherous words. "I'm joking." He hastily added, and he truly was, or at least he was somewhat confident that was the case.

The vampire blinked as if coming back to his senses and he let go of his pet's arms to sit upright. He wasn't oblivious to the wolf's sexual remarks that he often he made, yet he tended to brush them off with the notion that Jacob did not understand the implication of his words. However, this time Edward couldn't find an excuse for the bull and that inarguably aroused him. The boy couldn't imagine a creature like the wildling before him ever being sexually attracted to the same sex – he was of the belief that, like dogs, yearning to reproduce was virtually part of Jacob's genetic makeup and he was already resigned to the fact that one day, preferably later rather than sooner, he'd be searching for a female of the wolf's own kind for him to mate with. Mr. Masen didn't know what to think if this didn't hold true and wasn't fact at all.

The master reached out to his pet and used his pale index finger to trace over the large R scarred on the side of a coppery neck. The wildling had been branded as a runaway, yet time and time again he resisted every opportunity to escape. Edward would be flattered if he only knew the urge hadn't struck Jacob's mind since the night Seth forced the wolf to go to bed hungry for his bad behaviour. However, the animal got the pleasure of witnessing his owner berate Samuel for hitting him. He'd learned that the dog and his bitch had been in the process of trying to conceive, yet their master thwarted any hope of that by booking a date with Dr. Whitlock for Samuel to be castrated, and in the meantime he had to sleep alone on the porch. The punishment was cruel and unusual which is why the wildling loved it – the mutt shouldn't be allowed the privilege to breathe after backhanding Edward and until he could convince the boy of this, it satisfied him to know that Samuel wouldn't be bringing any more juniors into the world to suck up the air.

Jacob thought it was cute how his master tried to threaten him with the same consequence and he didn't hesitate to dare the vampire to come near his testicles with a scalpel to see what would happen. After much argument in private Edward relented after convincing himself that since his pet was yet to be trained, disciplining the animal that severely would be unfair to him. The vampire threatened with other courses of action, though Jacob managed to hush him by nightfall and for the first time in the boy's entire existence he fell asleep with marvellously virile arms embracing him. Not even in the wild and huddled up with his parents had Jacob ever slept so soundly, nor ever held such a beauteous specimen through the night. It was terribly frivolous, yet the wildling had developed a teenage crush on the pretty bloodsucker and he was evidently too stubborn to do the correct thing and disregard it. At first he was too weak to run away, but then he quickly found himself all too curious about the alluring leech and now he knew that if he were ever to return to the wild he'd require that his master come with him, and there, amongst the trees, the vampire would he _his_ pet.

"I like it when you do that." Jacob mused while his owner continued to lightly stroke the scar on his neck.

Edward tenderly smiled when meeting the wolf's gaze. "Do what?"

"Pet me." The wildling said with a quiet chortle. He didn't mind entertaining the boy by playing master and pet so long as the pretty thing knew who was calling the shots. "I know I haven't been a good boy, so to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The vampire shrugged as he dragged the pads of his icy fingers over a clavicle down to a thick pectoral and along the hills and valleys of blemished abdominals. "Because I quite enjoy petting you." He murmured, his mind wandering to all the places on the bull's body he didn't dare let his hands go.

A low covetous growl rumbled deep in the wolf's throat and he deftly raised himself off the ground while holding firm to his master, and as if the boy were as fragile as a thin layering of ice blanketing a pond, he delicately placed him with his back on the cushiony wheat stalks. Jacob wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, yet he felt a slave to his desires and in that exact moment he desired nothing more than to possess the vampire to prove to him once and for all that it was he who was alpha and it was the boy who was to always remain submissive. His knees further spread open Edward's thighs, yet if he had absolutely no self-restraint he'd have torn away the woollen layering to see his owner's milky arctic flesh hiding beneath it.

The wildling's hands longed to caress every inch of the body before him, though they touched nowhere at all for he hadn't an idea where to start. His eyes molested the image in their sight and his mouth salivated with the thought of not only his hands on the boy, but his tongue and teeth. Another rumble escaped him and he bent forward, his mouth going straight for a pallid impeccable neck as a hand slipped under his master's untucked shirt.

Mr. Masen drew in the heady scent of the animal above him and nothing but an achy yearning could be felt in his groin. A warm hand glided its way up a chilly side as white teeth roughly nipped at Edward's neck, and to Jacob's utter delectation, as if a good submissive wolf, the boy tilted his head away from him to further expose his throat. This triggered the bull to brusquely growl and forcibly sink his teeth into tough flesh that gave the false appearance of fragility. The bitter taste of thickened blood turned cold dribbled across his tongue and as wintery palms clasped his hips a subtle whine emanated from the vampire.

Sultry heat radiated from between Jacob's legs which seeped into Mr. Masen's trousers whose hands squeezed and drove his pet's hips downward as he lifted his own. Never in all the lifetimes the vampire had lived had he ever felt the friction of another body pressed against his genitals and due to this, his coherent thoughts became muddled and disjointed, pleasure overrode logic and reasoning, and his need for sexual release paved the winding road he was hurtling down. In that instant it didn't matter that the fiery pits of hell were looming, it didn't matter that this could cost him his life, and the fact that he was sinning with an animal hardly fazed him – these were but bumps in the road he blindly travelled and there was no time for pit stops to take a good hard look at a map.

The wilding hesitated to thrust his hips despite the desirous groan Edward elicited from him. There was no denying that the vampire was appealing, and now, more than ever, enticing, but ever since the time his mother caught him masturbating as a cub alongside another boy by the riverbank she'd instructed that behaviour like that was either meant to be in private with oneself or shared with your one true love. When he was younger he felt it all a bit schmaltzy, though he never failed to do as his mother instructed and when he had needs that had to be met he took care of them on his own. As he grew older he came to understand why keeping his virginity intact was important. It had nothing to do with morality, but rather sensuality. When he was supposed to choose his everlasting mate on his eighteenth birthday they'd have explored one another's bodies like discovering unchartered waters. Parts would be daunting, others serene, and from time to time they might need to throw the other a lifeline when their mate fell overboard.

However, regardless of Jacob's immature crush, he knew it to be impossible that the beautiful boy beneath him was his mate – a vampire and a wolf were simply incompatible and Edward was just his play thing to pass the time. He made a pretty and perfect toy, and he was a deeply treasured toy that the animal would never throw away nor ever share for he was in fear that grubby hands might break _his_ bloodsucker. Yet, as beautiful and perfect as his master may be, he would never be the sort of toy they spoke of earlier. Edward Anthony Masen wasn't a sex toy despite looking like he should be.

Mr. Masen's heart was running away with his body and quickly catching up. He couldn't believe that his arms were embracing a fantasy that had become reality. Never in all his imaginings could he have ever fathomed that a bull, and a wildling no less, could ever love his body the way he wanted it to be loved. Edward's thoughts were so far in the future that he believed that perhaps his pet would come to love his mind as well. He felt tingly all the way down to his toes as he waited in anticipation for his first kiss to happen. He felt it inevitable – all the signs were pointed in the right direction. Baths, cuddles, intimate conversations and provocative jokes; now he even had the wolf between his legs. For once in his long life he didn't feel like an acrimonious old child, but rather an excitable sixteen-year-old boy.

Jacob lifted his head from against the vampire's neck, ready to remove his body from the one under him. However, Edward was completely unaware of his pet's resistance and thought this was the moment he'd been waiting nearly a millennium for. He raised his head with confidence that he was meeting the wolf halfway and for a brief moment wintry lips touched ones made of summer before the animal brutally shoved his master away. The back of the boy's head slammed against the ground, making his brain rattle inside his skull and his eyes see stars on the sunniest of days.

"Dirty pervert!" Jacob roared as he got to his feet, though his words were only meant to tease. When he gazed down at the vampire he expected to see a smile on his pretty face, but instead he was met with the most devastated expression. For Mr. Masen, hope crumbled. He felt ashamed and he felt a fool, yet he also felt disgusting and precisely what the wolf just called him.

Edward's vision went beyond the animal and to a single cottony cloud that floated in the azure sky above him. He could easily envision his parents watching him – his mother would be in tears, surely sickened by his behaviour and his father would be mortified, although grateful that he wasn't truly his son. The boy squeezed his eyes shut because he couldn't handle their disappointment – worse yet, he could hardly handle his own. For one measly moment his heart was soaring and he'd thought his dreams had come true. He'd felt that feeling only once before and same as now, all it took was a single second for everything to be ripped away from him. His pet had teased him by dangling romance right in front of his face. Jacob even gave him a bite of it only to decide that he must be starved. This angered him.

After placing an invisible mask over his face he peeled open his eyes. Jacob didn't recognize this boy – his face was hardened, tense, and his fiery eyes had grown cold. "Well," Edward sighed as he climbed to his feet and neatly tucked his shirt back into his trousers. "I've had enough of the sun. I'm returning home."

Jacob's brows furrowed as he gazed at the pretty leech. "Sorry." He breathed in apology. He wasn't blind to the fact that his master was seemingly upset by his actions.

The vampire bent, picked up his cap and placed it on his head after combing his hair back with his fingertips. "For what?" He queried, feigning ignorance. What he really wanted to do was yell at the older teenage boy in front of him. He wanted to tell Jacob that he hurt his feelings, that he was cruel, and that he didn't know if he could ever forgive him for leading him on like he had. Although, mostly the eternally young Mr. Masen just wanted to cry because his lonely heart hurt something awful, however, he didn't have it in him to shed disgraceful tears for the wildling to witness a second time.

The animal shrugged. "I was a bit of a cock tease."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denial. It was both Edward's best friend and worst enemy. He'd temporarily come out of hiding from his closet, but he already felt like it was time to go back in. Sometimes it was just easier to pretend like things didn't exist. In this case, it had to be his sexuality.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few reviewers have asked if there is imprinting in this world, so in case anybody else is wondering there is no imprinting in this story!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Three sets of windows with heavy drapery blocked out the moonlight and creamy walls appeared orange with the vivacious flames dancing in the fireplace. Rosewood shelving held books of every sort, even colouring ones for puppies, while knick-knacks collected over centuries and pictures of those Edward held dear to his heart adorned the spacious family room. Many images were of the little master of the house, though plenty were of Samuel and the family he'd created. Yet, there were noticeably none of Mr. Masen, save for the largest framed picture that hung above the mantle. By a steel tub full of soapy water the boy was smiling wider than most had ever seen and was kneeling on sprightly green grass surrounded by fruit trees. Inside the tub was a soggy black puppy with floppy ears that was all of five years old and blanketed with bubbles while gazing adoringly at his master.

That delighted childish smile that once donned wintry rose lips was nowhere to be seen this evening as Edward laid upon a fallow brown camelback chesterfield that was atop a matching Turkish rug. Russet fingers stroked his silky auburn tresses and he was warmed by the lap his head rested on along with the quilt that surround him that was heated by the fire ahead of him. With his teary crimson eyes shut he imagined it to be a lover comforting his achy heart, yet it happened to be the same black puppy in the photograph; the only difference being that he was no more a puppy and his wisdom had long since ascended his master's.

Samuel knew something was terribly wrong with his owner the moment he'd returned from the wheat field that afternoon. He'd advised the boy not to go alone with the beast, though Edward had a funny way of only listening when he felt it suited him. However, the dog couldn't fathom what could have happened to force his master to take refuge on the chesterfield to weep while the wildling made himself at home in the bedroom – the dog was unsure if he'd ever felt so perturbed.

Over the years Samuel had observed that it was only very rarely that Edward would show any kind of weakness. He suspected his master to be too proud to admit to melancholic feelings, although the animal always knew they were looming beneath the surface. Yet, this was twice in one week he'd seen tears in his master's eyes and he feared this was to become a habit – a weak willed boy was not meant for this world and it'd surely see him destroyed if he chose to let it affect him.

"Speak to me, master." Edward's loyal pet pleaded with him. "Tell me what it is that's troubling you so I can fix it." The boy brought his knees up to curl into a tight ball and he hugged his arms around himself as he wept. There was no fixing this… there was no fixing _him_. He'd prayed like his father instructed; prayed for centuries even, but it always felt in vain; he felt forgotten, or worse, condemned. Was hell the inevitable conclusion for him? Was there no escaping it?

Mr. Masen also felt he was far too impeccable a boy to ever deserve to go there and if it wasn't for the people he loved and trusted telling him otherwise he'd think it was impossible. He was too beautiful, too faultless to be held to the same standards as others. Perhaps he did questionable things from time to time that would appear as if he were an immoral and a godless vampire, yet that just wasn't the case. He truly thought the god's themselves, be there only one or dozens, should be at his mercy, be bending at his will to please him and they should be praying to_ him_ for _his_ forgiveness. The boy was hardly godless if he was a god himself.

Edward didn't want to believe there were demons inside him, he wanted to believe there were demons inside the _gods_. They're the ones who let the world go to madness and here he is trying to salvage what he could of their mess. He cared dearly for all of God's creatures, especially the ones who couldn't fend for themselves; the ones who desperately needed him because God had failed them like God had failed him. Humans and dogs were his creatures now; they belonged solely to him. He'd be the one to see them healthy and strong, he'd nourish and provide – they'd flourish for it would be him that would listen to their unanswered prayers since the one true god had forsaken them all. It would be him they silently thanked before each meal and laid their heads down to sleep at night.

Yet, if Edward was indeed a god, he sure didn't feel like one. He knew himself great enough, though he felt drained and his emotions weren't as invincible and manipulatable as they once were. The boy wanted so badly to deny his utter loneliness, to deny that his feelings were out of his control, although, more than anything he wanted to deny that every bit of him yearned for a man to be his lover and only a mere day prior he wanted that lover to be a wild animal.

Once upon a time, a century and a half ago, he was inches away from having it all. He was madly in love and ready to sacrifice his life and anybody in it to get what he so desperately craved. He craved a man that would look at him how all men look at their women; a man that would give up the world to caress his skin, let the heavens crumble to kiss his lips, and damn both their souls to an eternity in hell to make love to him.

Laurent, a human boy with ebony skin was all of fourteen when Mr. Masen had caught sight of his master beating him outside their townhome in Saint Anthony, formerly San Antonio. It was a small town that was once a large city bustling with life that in the first century of Edward's life was burnt entirely in an attempt to draw the humans out. It worked – they fled by the thousands right into thirsty and greedy cold hands. It was rumoured that smoke from the blaze blew all the way to Ardmore, Oklahoma, and swallowed the place whole, killing both humans and livestock, and leaving their bodies covered in hot ash. The vampire didn't know how much truth there was in that tale.

The human's terrified eyes had caught the ones belonging to Mr. Masen who could have sworn he heard the prayers the boy was reciting in his head, and as the slave begged for mercy from the one true God he vocally begged for it from his master. Edward politely nodded to the vampire when strolling past, as if giving his approval, yet when dawn came, the rising sun smothered by rainclouds, he made his way back to the residence and rang the doorbell.

Although his actions were impulsive, they were meticulously thought out – he was a wrathful god that became infuriated when his creatures were harmed and the second he had laid his sight upon the slave he had decided the human was incontestably his. Laurent, like a good houseboy, answered the door in a matter of seconds, but was clearly favouring his right leg and his bottom lip was swollen and bruised. Dark brown gaze betrayed the slave's surprise and if it weren't for the warmth of the crimson eyes before him he'd have never recognized the vampire. Edward's feet were bare and grubby, hands filthy, and wild lustrous auburn hair darkened and dulled by grime and flattened by the weight of it – even his lily-white face was smudged with dirt which gave the impression the boy hadn't bathed in weeks. His trousers were a size too big, the legs of which rolled midway up his calves, and the few miscoloured patches gave the stained pants the impression of long time wear. As for his collared yellowing shirt, it was much the same which made him appear identical to the men and boys who went around riding in oversized buggies to pick up trash at the end of walkways.

The slave went to speak, but with an egotistical smirk, Edward raised his index finger and pressed it to his lips to hush him. Mr. Masen slinked past the human through the narrow doorway into a stuffy cluttered home that made him feel claustrophobic. He stuck his nose up to scent the air around him and when he discovered the aroma he was searching for his mouth watered with venom at the thought of his next meal. The vampire placed his filthy hand on a rickety old wooden banister as he climbed up a set of stairs that led to a short gallery. He followed where his nose took him and quietly pushed open the first door he came to.

The bedroom was small, modest too, but just as cluttered and full of objects as the rest of the house, and across the space was the master Edward sought to kill… sought to _eat_. He approached, the vampire unaware of his presence as he sat eyeing his reflection in a mirror while combing his silky brunette locks. The floor creaked under a bare foot, startling the master who whipped around to see what caused the noise. Nothing was there. The boy, like any good predator, was quicker than his prey and had flattened himself on the floor on the opposite side of the bed from which the master sat.

With furrowed brows the vampire went back to his activities, as did Mr. Masen. He neared the master's left side and when he was mere inches away, he stepped right to position himself in the middle of the mirror. The master's eyes widened in shock and his fingers let go of the metal comb which dropped to the bureau. Edward snapped his hands forward, one grabbing the vampire under the chin, the other beneath an arm and with a strength the boy didn't look capable of he wrenched the master upwards and off the stool he was seated upon.

Mr. Masen brought the flailing body to his and he savagely forced his teeth through the tough flesh of the vampire's neck. His razor like teeth severed the jugular vein, yet the master had no heart beat to pump the blood into Edward's mouth and instead it flowed through veins at a snail's pace. Putting the name bloodsucker to true use, he squeezed his eyes shut when he brutally sucked the wintry blood right from the vampire's body. As the master's legs kicked, too stunned to scream, his hands hit and his fingers pinched the boy's forearms. The ruckus went unnoticed by Edward who moaned with each mouthful of sweet chilly nectar while he clung to the vampire like a starved leech.

Venom flowed freely from between his lips which sent little tingly shivers of pleasure through his body. Like homosexuality, cannibalism was both illegal and an acquired taste. Mr. Masen had developed his thirst for cold blood in his first years infected when humans were scarce and their price outrageous; he never had enough coin to feed both himself and his brother. His tastes never changed when humans were no longer scant and prices weren't over inflated, and his dietary habits remained the same, save for a rare glass of blood at social gatherings to keep up appearances.

Vampires for meals tended to be difficult to come by and he often found himself parched. Of course he had plenty of humans on his plantation to keep him well sated, but his conscience was far louder than his rumbling stomach and killing such helpless creatures that relied on him for their safety never sat right with him. Guilt was absent when he fed from his own kind and if anything, it felt like a tiny bit of justice had be served. Though, Edward would never consider himself a cannibal, but rather environmentally friendly. He recycled. As for Emmett Dale Masen's meals, his younger brother limited him to the dying and newly deceased.

The master's movements began to slow to mere twitching until the room fell silent and his body still. The vampire became rigid in the boy's arms and when he'd sucked him clean of blood he let go of the stiff body, letting it collapse to the floor. It thunked as it landed, but proved brittle when it cracked like a dropped glass and its head broke away. The sight before Edward was a pitiful one indeed; the once pallid skinned master was a dull grey and his wide vibrant red eyes colourless and cloudy. It caused Mr. Masen to laugh buoyantly for the leech deserved death and he gave it to him – not God, not the Reaper, _he did_.

Laurent, who'd never been given permission to enter his master's room with the exception to clean it, remained on the first floor diligently working on morning tasks despite hearing the disturbances above him. Edward had to pry the slave away from his duties and out the back door where they climbed over the rod iron fence. They walked for what felt like ages to the human, yet once they were miles away from the townhouse and in front of an old motel, a coach was waiting with Samuel napping on the perch. When the body was eventually discovered nosey neighbours sang of a vagrant they'd seen in the neighbourhood and at the master's door. It was a suspected robbery since the slave had been spotted being dragged from his home and when a sketch appeared in the newspaper of the criminal Mr. Masen felt like he'd outdone himself seeing as he couldn't recognize the image staring back at him.

Laurent took to his new master like white on rice and at first with his constant clinginess and overeager attitude Edward almost wished he could send the slave boy back. Though, as he aged the vampire found himself inexplicably drawn to the human. They did everything together, be it the master tending the fields with his slave or the slave travelling into town with his master to run errands or just to spend coin. Mr. Masen had no issue with spoiling his slave and even went as far as giving him a bedroom on the second floor of his home. They were truly inseparable and even Emmett adored the human for he was always up for games or horseplay.

The years with the human as his slave were the happiest he'd ever lived. He had a best friend that he camped with in the wheat field under the old bur oak and ageless stars, someone to go skinny dipping with in the reservoir, and someone who never failed to put a smile on his face. Yet, there was always this uncomfortable niggling feeling he had inside him that made him itch for something more. All too often he desired to reach out and run his pale fingers over dark skin, he wished to press his body against that of his friend's and learn the taste of his full lips. He denied himself the luxury of even fantasizing about such things and buried those thoughts deep inside him while forcing himself to be content with what he had.

However, as the human aged into his twenties he began drifting away from the eternally young Mr. Masen and spending his free time with slaves his own age. He left his second floor bedroom to live with the other humans, and all too often he began promising his master that they'd meet at the old oak tree or the reservoir, yet every time he managed to forget the boy who would now find himself alone. He no longer had a best friend to camp or swim with and like all those years prior he was left to his own devices. Edward's heart yearned for his slave, but he hadn't a clue how to gather his interest, especially since he didn't know how he lost it in the first place. Samuel tried to explain to his master that he was virtually a kid and the human was now a man, yet he never managed to make the vampire understand that older men shouldn't take a liking to young boys.

Mr. Masen stood on the sidelines and there even came a time when Laurent no longer acknowledged his presence when crossing paths on the plantation. Every time the slave ignored him it felt as if his heart were breaking and he wanted nothing more than to punish the man for making him feel such horrid things, but never in all the years the slave had been in his care had he ever needed reprimanding, not so much as a stern warning, and the master didn't know how to go about it, so he never did.

Not long after Laurent's thirty-first birthday he fell gravely ill and wanted nobody but his master at his side. Although Edward felt petty he'd never deny his friend his presence and he never could hide the tears he had for his slave – he didn't want the human to go, not when they'd had so very little time together. The human, on his deathbed, spent more time consoling his wallowing master than the vampire ever did for his dying slave. The boy simply couldn't handle the thought of waking up one morning knowing that he wouldn't see Laurent that day nor would he ever again. Edward would have preferred his slave to deny his existence than have him pass on to the other side for he knew he'd never arrive in the good place his human was going.

The slave's fever continued rise and he eventually fell unconscious. Desperate to keep his friend at home and away from heaven, Mr. Masen crawled into bed with him and curled his arctic body against a much larger and overheated one. As much as he wanted to pray, he didn't, he only wished for a miracle and with that thought he dozed off to sleep. He woke to find sweaty lips kissing his palms and warm words confessing their love for him – the vampire was certain Laurent had gone delirious with fever, yet the more he babbled the more the boy wanted to believe it. The slave rambled about their past, about the love he always felt for his master and the pure joy Edward gave him when he was a teen. He talked about how he missed him, how he wished he could have done things differently by telling the boy how much he dearly loved and cared for him.

All this made Mr. Masen's head spin, though as much as he wanted and knew he should deny it he was in love with the dying man and had been for over a decade. He longed to be rid of that love because he had promised himself the day his mother died to never love another human since this is exactly what they do, they _die_. He could deny himself so much, yet it was Laurent who made him decide he could no longer deny his need for a partner. He had to have his slave and not a soul could stop him from getting what he wanted. So, when his beloved human fell unconscious he went against everything his parents had ever taught him and bit the human to not just grant him his freedom, but so they could make a life together.

As he watched the changes take place over the next week he became fretful, though also elated. He'd found his man and the prospect of a forever future full of love and romance made the boy nearly weep in delight. He feared the law, however, and he knew without a doubt that nobody beyond the plantation could ever learn of their relationship. Despite the world being against them, his elation far outweighed his fretfulness and he prepared for Laurent to wake by painting the formerly white walls of _their_ room a sangria red – the slave's favourite colour as it reminded him of the warmth his master's eyes beheld, although the human never told the boy his reasoning for why it was his favourite. Edward also traded his double bed for a California king sized one.

Samuel became suspicious of his owner's behaviour. Only days prior he'd been devastated, yet suddenly he seemed as if on cloud nine. The pet questioned his master who confessed to infecting Laurent, though that really wasn't much of a concern to the animal, it was what the boy said next that had him enraged. They were apparently in love and when the slave woke a free man they were going to start a life together. The dog always speculated that there was a little something off when it came to Edward's sexuality – a handsome vampire such as he could find the perfect mistress for his pets and slaves, yet Samuel never saw his master's eyes gaze at pretty girls, instead they always lingered on exceedingly masculine males.

The dog always approved of the boy's friendship with Laurent and he found the slave to be a great influence. Though, once the human wasn't a lanky boy anymore and instead a large brute of a human, he knew it was time to separate them. The way his master looked at his slave had changed, and when the vampire thought nobody was watching his eyes would wander Laurent's body and an unmistakable bulge would form inside his trousers. Samuel was nearly always watching – it was his job to watch and hover around his master's personal business; it was his job to be nosey, that's what a loyal dog is for. Samuel needed to know everything so he could properly protect his owner, even if it was from himself.

It was difficult to convince the slave to stay away, though with constantly warning him about all the dangers the planation held and how it would be such a shame if something were to happen to him, he finally disappeared from their master's life. However, with the knowledge of this new affair Samuel wished he'd had made one of those accidents happen and he forbade his master from ever seeing Laurent again. Edward laughed in his face and disregarded his overprotective pet's demand. The animal desperately tried to convince the boy that what he was doing was devilishly wrong, that a pretty girl would be much better suited for him and the plantation. To prove his dog wrong, Edward purchased the vacant land behind his property line, claiming that he and Laurent were going to expand and with all the excess money they'd earn they'd be able to bathe in it.

Samuel didn't care about coin, he cared about his master's safety and in his fury he began to berate the boy. The vilest of words sprung from his mouth and he called Laurent many things he'd never admit to. The dog firmly believed a man should never touch another man, let alone a mere boy, like he would woman. He felt the slave had taken advantage of Edward's naivety and he was in the mind to remove Laurent's head before he woke, yet the vampiric boy sat guard at his lover's side as he eagerly awaited their future together. Although, right by the master's side, and on the floor, rested Samuel – he would not leave his owner alone with the man, be him unconscious or not.

The moment came when Laurent began to stir and Edward only wished he could shout from his rooftop how in love he was with the man that laid before him. There was no hiding the grin on the boy's face when newly crimson eyes opened. His grin was contagious and the vampire he created smiled back at him. He swiftly moved to sit on the side of the bed and before any words could be spoken he leaned down with his hands on either side of Laurent's face to steal his first kiss.

Samuel instantaneously rose to his feet and lunged forward to rip his master from the man, yet he ended up catching him in his arms before his body hit the floor after Laurent brutishly knocked him away before their lips could meet. Laurent appeared absolutely aghast as he rose from the bed and the dog couldn't blame him – he'd have felt much the same way had he awoke from a deep slumber with a young boy attempting to kiss him.

Curses flung around the room as Laurent demanded to know why Edward would do something like that. "You said you loved me." Samuel would never forget the way his master looked or how broken he sounded when he murmured those five words. He understood that the boy's heart had been crushed, but he also knew this would have never happened had he chosen a vampiress.

Laurent did his best to explain that he loved Edward, that he's always loved Edward, though he'd never been_ in_ love with him. He was also very adamant that he'd never had feelings beyond platonic ones for the _child_ – Mr. Masen couldn't believe his ears when he heard Laurent refer to him as such a thing. The poor boy was shell-shocked when he realized he misinterpreted his slave entirely. He only heard what his hearted wanted. He sobbed until his head hurt, though only in private and surrounded by red walls while lying on a bed he was supposed to make love in. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of either for that meant his fantasy was truly over and Laurent would never be walking through _their _bedroom door.

Although Mr. Masen had freed him, Laurent never left the plantation. He'd only known a life of slavery and he truly didn't want whatever life could be found beyond his home. To him, Edward remained his master and he never referred to him as anything else, though their paths rarely crossed since the boy gave him the land he'd bought and it was there that the former slave built a house which only belonged to him. Edward had to stop himself time and time again from going over there just to get on his knees and beg Laurent to give him a chance. He denied himself the opportunity. Not only had he made a complete and utter fool of himself, but he'd also had his heart broken – neither of those things he wanted to repeat and both things he wished never happened. He began to deny that it ever did, to deny his feelings, to deny that he even had eyes for men. He even denied his preferences to Samuel's face countless times and even went as far as claiming he'd never been close to Laurent, they'd never even been friends. The boy was ashamed of his sexuality and his new pet wolf only reinforced those feelings.

Jacob Ephraim Black listened to his master weep from where he sat on the graceful curved cherry oak staircase. It was off to the left hand side of the foyer which rose a full two stories and had a view that extended through the gallery and family room beyond. To the immediate right of the staircase and beneath Emmett's bedroom was Edward's office that he rarely ever set foot in. Instead Jared, Samuel's middle son, handled the finances and all the paperwork that needed organizing. Straight ahead were the closed doors, made of the same wood the wolf sat upon, that led to the dining room.

"Why is master sad?" A teensy puppy whispered questioningly from the step above the wolf, the both of them peeking through the banister into the family room.

"I don't know." Jacob sighed. "I think it was something I did."

Seth's head turned to look at the wildling with a scowl marring his little lips. "What did you do?"

Jacob met the puppy's soft and concerned gaze. He lifted a large hand and lightly tugged on the white handkerchief that was loosely tied around Seth's neck, his thumb delicately running over the blue script stitched into the material that read their owner's initials. "If I told you something about Ed…. _Master_, would you be able to keep it a secret? It would could cost him his life if you ever told."

The small dog bent and affectionately nuzzled his cheek against the bull's round bicep as he stared up at the huge animal with a goofy grin on his face. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"

Bewildered by Seth's statement Jacob furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

While continuing to lean on the wildling the puppy chortled with a slight snort of his nose. "Silly wolf, it means I won't tell." He murmured, keeping his voice low so the pair wouldn't be spotted by his grandfather. "I'm a dog, don't you know? I was born to protect my master."

Jacob contemplated his actions while looking back at Edward's sobbing form which was being held by Samuel; it made his blood boil. It should be him comforting the pretty bloodsucker. "Master tried to kiss me." He quietly confessed. It could be considered slightly irrational to be taking solace in a six-year-old's company, but the wolf hadn't another soul to speak to. Whenever he was troubled he always went to his mother – she knew best, and without her wisdom he felt lost.

The puppy was a bit mystified by Jacob's words. "So, does that mean master doesn't want to kiss girls?" He queried.

The wolf nodded. "That's exactly what it means."

Seth's brow was pinched as he tried to wrap his mind around such a thing. He was never told that some boys wanted to kiss other boys and it was hard to imagine. "Does that also mean he wants to fall in love with a boy?" He asked and the wolf nodded once more. "Does he want to fall in love with you?"

Jacob chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you want to love him?"

The bull shook his head. "No, a wolf and a vampire would never work… let alone master and pet. He can't possibly be my mate."

"Mate?" Seth inquired.

Jacob smiled at the wee dog. "My true love. It's said that a wolf knows instantly who their mate is the moment their eyes meet."

Seth rolled his wide brown orbs. "That sounds like a bunch of bologna. My daddy told me he didn't know mummy was the right woman until they did the puppy making dance." He said matter-of-factly, and Jacob had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle is laughter. Seth's lips pursed. "Don't laugh! I'm serious! My daddy wanted a woman who could dance well and he's even told me that I can't know if I'm good at something unless I've tried. Maybe you'd be really good at being someone for master to kiss, and maybe master would be really good at being your mate, but you haven't tried yet so you can't know."

The wildling sighed. "I already said a wolf and a vampire could never be."

"Says you!" The puppy softly retorted. "You're just a wild animal, so what do you know? I've been raised around vampires and I think if master says he wants to kiss you then you should have to kiss him. Master gets whatever he wants because he's master and those are the rules." He firmly and quite smugly asserted. "Trust me, I know these things."

Jacob stared incredulously at the little animal. "You forget that I'm an alpha._ I_ tell master what he wants." He possessively remarked.

Seth indignantly puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "If you're such a smart wolf then why haven't you told him he wants to be your mate?"

"Wanting and being aren't the same things." Jacob lowly snapped.

Seth lifted his index finger, the wolf's eyes diligently following it, and poked the bull on his burly chest. "Watch your tone with me, mister, or you'll get a timeout. Is that what you want?" Jacob's shoulders slumped as he shook his head no. "That's what I thought. I know you can be a good boy, so you better start acting like one."

"But I was being a good boy!" The wildling protested.

"No way! You were being argu… argumen… argument…"

"Argumentative." Jacob finished for the struggling puppy.

"Yes, you were being argumen-tay-ay-of."

"Argu-men-ta-tive." The wolf corrected.

Seth's little brows furrowed. "That's exactly what I said."

"No it wasn't."

"See!" Seth exclaimed, though in a hushed whisper and while he wagged a finger in the animal's face. "There you go being argu-ma-nay-of-tive."

Jacob chuckled at the cutest bitty thing before him. "You said it better the first time."

"Oh shush, you." The puppy said with rosy cheeks. "Go kiss master all better or I'll have to send you to your room."

* * *

_I know this chapter was a bit of a downer. I promise fluffy times in the next update!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm really beginning to worry for this story since readers are dropping like flies and reviews have dwindled. I've also received my first flame. I would really appreciate it if all of you took the time to let me know what you think about my story so far. Feedback and constructive criticism is the gasoline that keeps me writing and wanting to improve!_

_To all if you that have been sharing your thoughts with me, thank you so much and I hope I can continue to keep you all entertained with this story!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Edward Anthony Masen awoke on the chesterfield when he felt a slight tickle on the tip of his nose and the familiar fragrance of jasmine. He peeled open his tired crimson eyes only to see the flames in the fireplace no longer ignited and his pet wolf illuminated by the soft orange glow of the embers while kneeling on the Turkish rug before him with a small, white, five-petal flower in a large russet hand. As if the youthful boy were really a little girl the animal tucked the flower into the side of his messy hair. "I picked it for you. I know it's your favourite." Jacob whispered, his warm breath fanning his owner's face and the room so quiet that the vampire could hear the beat of his strong heart.

Edward pinched his eyebrows together. "I did not give you permission to exit the house." He snapped, voice hoarse with sleep as he removed the flower from his hair, destroyed it in a curled fist and tossed it to the floor. He wasn't going to fall for any more of Jacob's mind games. Samuel had explained the situation perfectly to him – the alpha had learned which triggers to flick and what buttons to press to get what he wanted from the boy. The bull was observant and spotted the vampire's weaknesses. Jacob suspected Edward's affinity for men, particularly wolves, near instantly because his wandering eyes betrayed him. With this information Jacob was able to play the boy like a fiddle and get exactly what he wanted – to run the vampire out of the master bedroom to have it for himself. Samuel's theory couldn't be farther from the truth, but the eternally young Mr. Masen didn't know that.

A frown marred the wildling's lips. "You didn't say I couldn't leave the house." He murmured, his tone making it evident that he didn't intend to argue, he was just stating mere facts. "I'd never run away if that's what you're worried about." A hubristic smirk upturned one side of Jacob's mouth. "Well, not without taking you with me."

"Quit it." Edward hissed. The wolf knew all too well what the boy wished to hear, or so said boy thought. For the animal, he was merely stating how he felt and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had his owner's knickers in such a twist.

"Quit what?" Jacob queried with furrowed brows. "I didn't do anything." He reached for his owner, desiring to caress his wintry lily-white cheek, though was instantly rejected when a pallid hand pushed his away.

"You're mendacious and misleading. It's cruel and I won't have it anymore." The vampire remarked, his confidence unmistakable and the need to put his incorrigible bull in his place overwhelming. He'd been fooled twice by his heart – there wouldn't be a third time.

The wolf scoffed. "When have I ever misled you? What does mendacious mean?"

"It means you're a liar."

Jacob quirked a brow incredulously. "And how have I misled you?" He repeated.

Edward sat up, the blanket pooling at his waist and the wildling rose on his knees to keep at eye level with his master. "Don't tell me you're as obtuse as you appear, _beast_, and you've already disremembered."

"You don't mean that." Jacob earnestly growled while he gathered every bit of strength he had inside himself to keep from hitting the pretty, yet haughty boy in front of him. "I'm not a beast, not to you at least. I'm your darling wolf, you're beloved pet, and I like it when you refer to me as your darling and love." At first he found it too be uncomfortably saccharine, though over their week together he'd come to expect it and his ears had become eager to hear his master's terms of endearment. Being called a beast made him feel like a dog that had been whacked with a newspaper and told he's a very bad boy.

"You selfish animal. What about what I like?" Edward just as earnestly questioned.

The wilding gazed at his master as if the answer were obvious. "You like me and I'm right here in front of you."

Mr. Masen shook his head in denial, proving him to be the mendacious one. His lie was fruitless and neither one of them believed that the boy disliked the older one in his sight. "I hated what you did to me in the wheat field. You led me on and made me feel like a perverted dunce."

"Is that what all this is about? Because I didn't want to kiss you?!" Jacob heatedly questioned.

"Why don't you do the both of us a favour and admit that it's a woman you want. If you can actually learn to behave yourself I'll purchase you one to mate with in the future."

The animal cocked his head. He was utterly flabbergasted. "_What_?" He breathed. "I don't want a fucking woman! What the _hell_ would give you that impression?"

The vampire's nose wrinkled and his brow scrunched as he tried to absorb what his pet had said. "Samuel told me…"

"Good grief, I don't know about you being a pervert, but dunce doesn't even begin to explain how thick-headed you are!" Jacob exclaimed when giving his master's forehead flick with his index finger. "That dog would say anything to keep your eyes off me, and I know I haven't outright said my preference, though I thought I made myself fairly obvious – if you plan on buying me a mate it better be a pretty little male with a wicked smile, a firm ass, and soft hands." Using the same finger he used to flick his master, he gently stroked his cheek and along a chilly jawline. "The paler the skin, the better."

Mr. Masen swallowed uncomfortably, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and he gazed soberly at the animal. "The only way I'll ever find a fair skinned wolf is if it's specially bred with a human. Most breeders won't taint their stud's bloodline. If you're good and can be patient, I'm positive I can figure something out. After all, there isn't much money can't buy."

"Edward," Jacob tenderly mused while giving the boy a small charming smile. "I never said he had to be a wolf."

"You're to call me master." The vampire whispered in demand, hands trembling and mind running as wild as the animal before him. His brain was telling him to listen to what Samuel had told him and not to trust a word the bull utters, yet his gut was telling him the opposite. Did Jacob just imply that he was considering him as mate material or was he simply teasing? Edward thought he'd have to be a fool to consider the former.

Jacob squeezed his massive body between the boy and the armrest. Without much contest Edward let himself be dragged between warm russet legs covered by light cotton shorts and tightly held to an equally warm, though very bare chest. "This is nice, right, master?" The wilding asked when dipping his fingertips into the back of the vampire's silky auburn hair. Yes, he was sucking up to his owner, and no, he wasn't ashamed of it. He was more nervous than anything and with the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach he felt a bit nauseous. Seth's words kept repeating themselves in his head and a part of him truly desired to kiss the beautiful leech all better.

The vampire tried to squirm from his pet's grip, though not at all because he wanted to; he felt obligated to. He was fortunate for the wolf was having none of it and refused to loosen his grip on his master. Jacob was feeling starved of his attention; he was used to having the boy hover around him, yet all afternoon, evening and for the better part of the night he'd been unjustly ignored. "I'm sorry." He murmured in apology by a cool ear, his bottom lip just barely brushing the outer curve of it. "I never meant to make you cry." He quietly added, and Edward, not the only one feeling starved curled against the larger body while circling his arms around a thickly muscled waist. It was against his better judgement of course, though everything regarding his pet wildling tended to be.

As if he were an adoring puppy, Mr. Masen nuzzled his face against a heavily scarred chest and hid his eyes out of sight between two defined pectorals. The alpha smiled down at the pretty thing in his arms and he knew he was not nearly as generous as the boy. He'd sooner end the life of any man that wanted more than friendship from his master than ever allow his perfect snowy body be defiled by ugly undeserving hands. Jacob thought his own hands to be good enough to appreciate such a masterpiece, yet he still couldn't help but think that anything between him and the vampire was an impossibility. Every day his mind grew older; however, every day Edward's remained the same. One day the wolf would feel like an eighty-year-old man and there that beautiful boy would be, the same sixteen-year-old he's been for the past nine-hundred and seventy-four years.

Jacob thought his master was undoubtedly entitled to a romantic relationship, but he knew in his heart he'd never allow a man into his master's bedroom, let alone his bed. That room belonged to him too, that was his space, his bed, and the vampire needed to be in his arms because that's right where he was safest. The alpha was outrageously possessive, though not only that, he was also protective. He didn't understand his reasoning for having such feelings for a bloodsucker, but he didn't question it either. Edward was his pack now, they were a tribe of two, and he was the only light he had left in his life. It wasn't easy for Jacob to stay optimistic, it wasn't easy to put a smile on his face and forget what the boy's kind had done to him, yet his owner had rapidly become all he had, and all he had worth fighting for – he'd never willingly hand something like that over to another man. It was inconceivable. It was left up for debate why the animal had dug his claws so deeply into Edward, but he had and he wasn't about to retract them any time soon.

The wolf could hardly believe the boy in his arms was the same one who pointed a gun at the preacher. When in his hold the vampire appeared daintily petite and it frightened Jacob to think that preacher Cullen could have just as easily pointed a gun at his master; the difference being that he felt Carlisle to be far more likely to have pulled the trigger. Another thing that frightened the animal was how much that thought tortured him – everybody he'd ever known was gone and the knowledge that Edward's life could be unexpectedly ended at any moment inundated him with paranoia.

Jacob's hand slipped from the boy's hair to his back and his arms squeezed. Letting go terrified him and it didn't matter that he hardly knew his owner – there was no way he'd ever be parted from him. Edward may be his master, but the vampire belonged to the alpha and he'd never free him. The intensity of his feelings confused and unnerved the animal, yet he wasn't about to fight any of it. He didn't want to. Edward may be the only thing he had, though he was simply enchanting, wonderfully irritating, bared a delicate beauty, and had a cocky arrogance that rivalled his own. Yes, the boy was indeed the only thing he had, but there was nothing on the earth worth trading him for – not even his freedom, for Edward never made him feel as if he lacked it. Jacob had countless opportunities to escape, yet escaping would imply he felt imprisoned or trapped and he felt neither.

Jacob caught the vampire peeking up at him and as if he had an ice wall surrounding him, he began to melt with the boy gazing at him sweetly, adorably, and so damn cajolingly. It was like he was begging to be kissed and those long lashes and crimson eyes were seducing him. His rational mind told him to keep his lips at a distance from his master since he knew better, he was supposed to wait for his mate, but that was just another thing he wouldn't trade his master for. The wolf didn't know who or where his mate was, yet he knew who Edward to be and he was right here in his arms and against his bare skin.

The wildling's head lowered and his lips pressed against a cool forehead. He kissed the boy and his mouth glided to a pallid temple where he kissed him again. His hands loosened their grip on Edward and came to hold either side of silky smooth wintry neck. The animal's heart was pounding in his chest making it hard to breathe and he felt lightheaded, but he continued on, placing yet another kiss on the boy, this time being his cheek and he trailed miniature ones to a lily-white ear where he nibbled a lobe. Jacob was dizzy, hands increasingly tremulous and his breath bated, though Mr. Masen was in shock and afraid to dream, or perhaps he already was. Warm lips felt heavenly upon his cold skin, his senses going into overload and causing little bumps to rise and his hairs to stand on end.

Seth's voice echoed inside the wolf's head – he'd know nothing until he tried. Meanwhile Edward was trying not to be greedy, but that was not easily done. He wanted more of those kisses, so much more and the notion made his heart heavy. His pet's fingertips shakily brushed their way across his lips as if feeling them out while the animal swept kisses along his jawline. The alpha has only ever found himself scared of a very few things, yet he never thought to kiss or not kiss a boy's mouth would be a decision he'd be terrified of making. Perchance the choice was obvious and he was just blind, but he couldn't for the life of him find clarity. Homosexuality was against the law, yet that didn't stop him from being gay. The vampire was an entirely different species than him, though that didn't alter his view in the slightest and what was in his sight at the moment was dazzling. Precious lips, pink and moist, minutely parted, and silently calling his name.

The pad of Jacob's thumb skimmed over the lower plumper lip and he braced himself since it was time to either kiss the boy or tell him he never would. He thought about what it would be like pulling away and seeing devastation on such a pretty face for a second time. The wolf knew the vampire desired him; he didn't know why, and he supposed Edward didn't know either. Maybe it was loneliness that drove Mr. Masen right into his arms, maybe it was because he fit the exact criteria of his master's fetish, or maybe it was both of those things combined along with strong naïve teenage emotions. Jacob was having them, and they were certainly naïve. He wasn't at all thinking about the consequences of the law or the troubles that came with such a kiss. Instead it was only a personal struggle, a selfish one. He wanted to kiss the boy, but would Edward be what he always wanted to kiss? Could he find someone better? He doubted the latter and as for the former he didn't believe a vampire could be a wolf's proper mate. It was an impractical match. Like night and day, winter and summer, or the sun and the moon.

With a penitent sigh the wildling removed his hands from his master and almost immediately he saw an expression on his master's face that matched the one he made in the wheat field after being rejected. It made him ache for the boy. He wanted to take that pain away, tell him that he was beautiful, that his presence beguiled him and that he yearned for his touch like a bird for flight. It was with that thought that he wondered why he was hesitating. After all, what was night without day? How could one appreciate the majestic beauty of winter if there was only the warmth of summer, and without a sun, who'd light the moon? It wasn't just that opposites attract, they needed and complimented each other.

Jacob grasped Edward's cool ashen hands in his overheated palms as their gazes met causing the alpha to chuckle nervously and for his face to flush a rosy red. The vampire was motionless and befuddled. He didn't know what was going on and he felt like he was caught in the middle of a game of Tug-of-War. "Will you come upstairs with me or am I going to have to drag you to bed?" The wolf smirked, albeit playfully and rather fondly at his owner. "Your big bad wildling can't sleep without his master all snuggled up to him and snoring."

Edward shook his head dismissively. "I don't snore."

"Okay, you're right." Jacob sighed in agreement only moments before he gave the boy's cheek a slight nuzzle and a ghost of a kiss. "You sleep like the dead and it's really quite distressing. I worry you're not going to wake."

Mr. Masen stared at his pet which caused the animal to grin because the vampire was looking so utterly smug. "Of course you worry. You _need_ me."

The wolf let out a loud bark of laughter making his master scowl. "Edward, I need you like I need water in my lungs!" He jovially exclaimed and his owner visibly gritted his teeth bitterly. "Oh don't be like that. You're still besotting and I'm enamoured, so why don't you take advantage of that and come upstairs with me?" The vampire's shoulders slumped as he gazed expressionlessly into the alpha's eyes. "You know you want to. I bet you're even imagining me as one of those wolves in your magazine displayed nude on our bed." He lowered his head and placed his lips by the boy's ear. "Whatever you've fantasized about those animal's doing to you… _I can do better_." He was teasing his master, playing with him and he knew he shouldn't, yet it was just too easy not to. He also knew he should have taken the day's earlier events into mind. His owner didn't like him being a cock tease, but didn't the vampire know that he was one as well? He didn't need to speak or move to entice the wildling – all it took was a mere look for Jacob to feel aroused.

Edward gasped as his eyes widened and he felt a fluttering between his legs. "I was thinking nothing of the sort." He denied which was the honest truth.

Jacob lowly and seductively chuckled before sweeping his tongue over a nippy earlobe and sucking it between his teeth. "Why not?" He huskily murmured, his hot breath causing the boy to shiver.

"I wouldn't mind going to bed now."

Once in their room Jacob pulled his master to the bed and pushed him gently to get him to sit. Edward was thoroughly anxious and felt jittery right to the bone. He hadn't a clue what to expect, or if he should be expecting anything. As for the wolf, he was once again feeling hesitant and he contemplated if perchance he should have learned from past mistakes and not have enticed the evidently horny boy. Jacob wanted to save all of himself, from his skin to his heart, for the one he'd call mate. He felt that the vampire sitting beside him wasn't this person, yet no matter how much he tried to deny it he was intrigued by his pretty owner. More than once he caught himself admiring the vampire from a distance. Edward was more than just a perfectly smooth alabaster complexion, long eyelashes and lips the color of the pink champagne – he was the person who gave Jake a reason to believe that there was good left in the world and not everyone who was different was necessarily bad.

The bull's attitude unnerved Edward and strong emotions were bubbling and brewing beneath his surface. He never wanted to cry over his pet again, he was practically a god and was meant to be revered, so he shouldn't pout over petty things like kissing and the absence of boyfriends. Yet, knowing what he shouldn't do had never stopped him before and he felt vexed for he didn't know his pet's intentions. Mr. Masen sure knew what he wished them to be, though his wishes always tended to be damned. Jacob appeared more nervous than ever; the normally loudmouthed and confident wolf couldn't even make himself look at his master whose hands rested on his thighs, the woollen material of his trousers scratchy to the touch.

The vampire's mind had travelled not only miles away in a matter of seconds, but years as well. He revisited the heartbreak of losing his first and only love, the dreams he had fooled himself into believing and how the sangria red walls around him were meant for Laurent and so was the bed he was sitting on. He was taken out of his internal musings by a warm finger sliding slowly over his knuckles. Looking down he could see the contrast of the color of their skin; he imagined how it would look if there were no clothes covering their flesh and the simple beauty of two naked bodies as they shared the most intimate moments together. He knew that unfortunately those moments would never occur for him and he tried to make peace with it.

Jacob sought his hand and threaded their fingers together, an act that both disconcerted and excited Edward. Turning his body so he was looking directly at the vampire's profile the bull brought his free hand forward and ran the back of it on the side of the boy's face from his temple to his chin. They both shuddered at the contact but instead of making him desist, this reaction only encouraged the animal to keep going. The vampire's gaze was fixated in an undetermined spot in their room which gave Jacob the perfect opportunity to bring his soft full lips to the vampire's cheek. Like a glass of icy water on a hot summer's day the chilly skin of the vampire made his lips tingle and his body crave more. Jacob could refuse to think the truth all he wanted, but he couldn't fool himself, he hadn't felt so alive in a long time. Just by accepting his caresses Edward was filling him with delight.

The vampire subconsciously leaned toward Jacob and this inspired the wolf to keep going. Soft kisses trailing from the boy's temple until the very corner of his mouth – lips that Jacob wondered how they'd have felt against his own had he only kissed his master back in the wheat field. Edward didn't want to render himself vulnerable but he loved how the blazing kisses felt against his chilly skin and turning slightly caused for warm full lips to touch wintry ones. This made them both gasp at the sensation they shared. Edward paled further at the same time Jacob's blush crept up, starting on his neck and ending up on his high cheekbones.

It was wrong, ridiculously wrong, but the invigorating tingles they gave each other felt better than either one of them could've ever guessed was possible. They remained so close they could feel their breath on each other's skin – one's hot, the other's cold. Jacob's tongue peeked out through his parted lips as he nervously licked them. This was all the encouragement the vampire needed. Edward vacillated at first, though far beyond his better judgement he took initiative for the third time in his long life by putting his heart on the line and attempted to close the distance between him and another boy. It was not in vain, his pet accepted his kiss which was gentle at first, though passion slowly overtook their lips and they slid against each other on their own accord. The vampire tilted his head to one side with Jacob instinctually going in the opposite direction. The wildling could've sworn he forgot how to breathe, or perhaps it was just his owner making him breathless. Letting go of the hand he had been holding the wolf snaked his arm around Edward's waist pulling him gently against him. The boy responded by arching his back to get even closer to the wolf and tangling his lithe arms around his pet's neck to embrace him. Neither one of them knew what they were doing, only that it felt good, certainly not right, though devilishly good.

They reveled in the contrast in temperature and the proximity of their bodies. Though, Jacob beginning to feel overwhelmed moved back only slightly which gave Edward the chance to take his lower lip between his and gently nip and suck it. The overeager vampire wanted to deepen the kiss, something that the wolf was not willing to do. As experimenting goes he was done, but the vampire couldn't take a hint and his arms only tightened around the animal. Jacob was getting increasingly uncomfortable, the typically self-assured alpha male felt lost and he regretted teasing his master in the family room. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings again and decided against shoving him back which was his first impulse. Instead he pried their lips apart and taking Edward's head between his hands he gave him another little kiss on the mouth followed by his cheek before standing up to create some distance between them.

"It's stuffy in here. I need some air." Jacob said, feeling awkward as his long fingers scratched the strip of ebony hair along the top of his head.

Appearing flustered, Edward nodded. "Oh… okay. I'll come with you." He offered as he began to rise to his feet, but the wolf shook his head and lightly pushed the boy back down.

"I'll only be a few minutes." The wolf told his master while heading toward a French door. "How about you get ready for bed while you wait?" Mr. Masen felt a bit concerned by this request, though he didn't dispute it and just nodded once more when his pet gazed over a russet shoulder to look for a response.

Jacob pulled open the door and stepped out into the night while stretching his arms above his head to put his tense muscles at ease. As he heavily exhaled he lowered his arms and came to lean with his elbows on the wrought iron balustrade between two white support columns. This was all so erroneous and the wildling was beginning to fret over it. This wasn't how things worked. There hadn't been a ceremony to pick his mate where he'd tie three feathers of his other half's favourite bird into hair that was not his own, but now his lover's. He'd have another set of matching feathers bound together by the quills, two of which belonging to the wings of the bird and the other from the tail, that he'd have his mate tie into his tresses. Once this ritual was complete they'd share their first kiss for the whole pack to see and they'd forever belong to one another. There also hadn't been a bonfire to celebrate this unison, nor could he hear the sound of beating drums far in the distance being carried by the wind while he and his mate lost their virginities.

There was a pained ache in his chest when he realized this would never happen for him. His father's pack was gone, the tribe was _gone_ and if he ever chose a mate nobody would be there to celebrate it with him. The bull wondered if his father and the elders would have accepted a pair like him and Edward. Two males they could turn a blind eye to, but what about two males of a different species? His mother would tell him to follow his heart and disregard the opinions that clashed, though he knew his father would speak the opposite. There was nothing more important than exceeding the expectations of one's tribe, and often times when it came to matters of the heart, they had to be put aside for the greater good. Thing is, Jacob found himself stumped. In the world he was brought to, what was the greater good? Where was it? How could he find it? Did it even exist? The only good he was able to find was Edward and a puppy named Seth, and he was far more attached to his master. Was his master the greater good? He couldn't say and he had no other leads to follow.

Slinking from the shadows a dog lowly growled to make his presence known. Jacob caught sight of Samuel approaching, tail high and flicking from side to side, as he strutted toward the porch with a rabbit hanging lifelessly in his jaws with the intention of making it a midnight snack. He halted a few yards away from the steps, dropped the deceased critter to the ground and glared up at the wolf. He snarled, teeth bared while his tail lowered and the fur on his back stood on end.

With a roll of his eyes Jacob straightened his back while he inhaled a calming breath and grabbed the large package between his two powerful thighs. "Suck it, _bitch_!" He hissed down at the dog before turning on his heel and heading into the room. He left the door open, letting the summer's breeze blow through the place.

Despite his previous fretting the wolf smiled when he saw Edward snuggled under the eiderdown and a cheeky smirk bedecked the vampire's pink lips when he noticed his pet gazing at him. Jacob had his fingers crossed that his owner's typical vainglorious attitude was about to return. He was sick of his snivelling and he longed for the boy to both make him scoff and his shorts to tent with his vaunting big-headedness. "Coming to bed, darling?" Mr. Masen jauntily queried.

The animal grinned. "Right away, _snowflake_." He razzed while he hurriedly made his way to the bedside. Edward chortled at the wolf's remark as his pet slipped beneath the covers, and said chortle erupted into joyful laughter when the animal grabbed his sides, unwittingly tickling the boy when he tugged him near. To shush his master the wolf nuzzled against the crook of his neck while peppering him with kisses. The vampire turned to putty in his hands and he molded his owner to him, cuddling him, hugging him, and silently asking his ancestors for advice. If Edward was not his mate, who was he?

"Edward?"

"It's master to you." Mr. Masen playfully ordered.

"_Edward_," Jacob firmly repeated. "What's your favourite type of bird?"

With brows pinched queryingly, the vampire tilted his head upwards that was resting on a marred russet chest to look at his pet's handsome face. "Loggerhead Shrike."


	10. Chapter 10

_This update is mainly filler, but I'd say things start moving along next chapter. Also, thank you for the uplifting comments, it really helped. I especially want to thank Hank's Lady and Purple Vibrator - It felt like I was getting a pep talk from you two. I needed that!  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Jacob Ephraim Black had awoken from his slumber to find the bed empty and a horrible stench permeating the room. He rose from the bed and after a quick trip to the lavatory to empty his bladder he followed the odour out of the French doors onto the balcony. There he found Edward gazing out over the cotton fields that were absent of slaves while he absentmindedly smoked a rolled cigarette. Even in the early hours of the day he was donning crisp black pants, a matching morning coat, as well as a silver jacquard vest and an ebony puff tie with a sapphire tie tack to hold it in place. The boy appeared poised and confident, although the dusting of purple bruising beneath his eyes made him look as if he hadn't slept in a week.

The wolf came up behind the vampire and wrapped his burly russet arms around a slim waist as his nostrils began to burn with the pungent aroma abusing them. "You should have stayed in bed with me, you look tired." He murmured by his master's ear after peppering his neck with soft kisses, not at all taking into consideration that someone could very well be watching. "What are you smoking and why?"

Edward sighed, letting out a lungful of smoke. "I'm not fatigued, love; I'm parched." He informed the wildling and he held up the cigarette between his index and middle finger for his pet to see. "It's partly tobacco. It's mixed with an assortment of other herbs to help dull my senses." He turned his head and strained his neck to look up at his pet. "It's time that I show you where the slaves are held and I wouldn't want to… _Have an accident_. I shouldn't be able to scent them as easily with the odour of burnt herbs in my nose."

Jacob's arms fell away from his master as his brows rose in alarm and Mr. Masen turned around to face him. "Do I smell good enough to, you know, _eat_?" The wolf uneasily queried. Despite it being a warm morning the hairs on his arms rose and a shiver ran up his spine. The bull had done a wonderful job of setting aside the fact that his master was indeed a bloodsucker and to hear that he wasn't just a beautiful crimson eyed immortal boy was the last thing he wanted to be aware of.

Noticing his unease, the vampire took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it into an old coffee can by his feet and giving his pet a doleful frown. "I couldn't sleep for that reason alone. I was fretting that with you near I wouldn't be able to control myself. My thoughts were frightening." The animal's face blanched and he took a step back from his owner. Edward followed, perturbing his pet wildling by placing a cool pallid hand on a bulky russet bicep. "I've never craved someone's blood as much as I do yours."

Jacob's eyes widened and he roughly hit the boy's hand away. "Fuck that and fuck you!" He crossly exclaimed while taking yet another step backward. "Don't come near me!"

Mr. Masen devilishly chuckled when re-entering the bull's personal space. "Oh, darling, don't fight it. I always get what I want."

Jacob aggressively shoved the boy rearward. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward!" He cried, his face contorted with a solemn anger. The animal felt pained, though mostly betrayed – he'd trusted his master and it scared him to think the vampire would so easily turn on him. Did their kiss the night previous mean nothing to him? Did _he_ mean nothing to him?

Edward gazed at the wolf as he slowly shook his head in dismissal. "No, pet, it is I who doesn't want to hurt you, but I. Just. Can't. Help…" He paused his speech while wavering on his feet and hungrily licking his lips. His apologetic eyes caught those of Jacob's and as if two personalities resided inside him he maliciously smirked. "Myself!" He bellowed when lunging at his pet.

The vampire was too quick for Jacob to dodge and a stiff cool shoulder collided with his chest, knocking air from his healthy pink lungs at the same time he was tackled to the balcony's floor. The wolf's heart pounded viciously, ferociously, and with fury under his ribs as he struggled to pry the leech off of him, though his master got the upper hand by wrenching his arm forward and grabbing the strip of ebony hair along the top of his head to force it to the side. With the animal's jugular exposed and his nectar visibly being pumped through it, Edward leaned in while his pet tensed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jacob felt it, a mere tickle for the vampire softly nipped his copper earlobe. "My handsome, gullible, and beloved wildling, you undoubtedly make my mouth water, but not for blood." He suggestively murmured. His cold rosy lips trailed kisses down the length of his pet's neck only to brazenly sweep a tongue over the small patch of skin by the bowl of a scarred R that rose in unison with the beat of his strong heart.

Opening his eyes and being able to relax, the wolf smiled under his master. "I should have known it was my cock you were after." He mused, feeling a bit foolish for reacting so harshly. He was far too quick to think the worst of his owner, yet all was forgotten when a firm thigh slipped between his legs to put pressure on his groin which caused him to wantonly groan and buck his hips upward in reaction. "Edward…" He breathed, taking the boy's hips in his hands to guide the rest of his wintry body in between his inner thighs. "More." The pet demanded of his master when taking lily-white cheeks in his palms to bring silky lips to his.

Mr. Masen refused the kiss and grinned down at the wolf. "You want me?" He queried and Jacob nodded. "Then come get me!" He giddily bellowed as he scrambled to his feet and through the French door, though the soles of his shined leather shoes lacked grip and the first step he took on the polished hardwood floor as he attempted a quick escape had him falling forward onto his stomach with a loud thump that shook the glass in the windowpanes.

Both boys guffawed at his silliness and in unison made a break for the door, the wolf chasing after his master. Edward darted through the gallery, photos lining the white wall to his right and the banister overlooking the foyer to his left which led to the curved staircase. Jacob caught the vampire's arm before he could make a leap for the stairs and roughly pulled his excitable owner to him. He bent slightly to be level with the pale faced boy, crashing his lips against his master's and forcing his sweet wintry lips to kiss him back.

Edward licentiously moaned and his fingers came to grip the back of the wilding's head to keep him in place, yet it was Jacob's turn to tease and he carnally nipped the vampire's lower lip causing him to break the kiss as he gasped. The animal took the opportunity to caress a snowy cheek and press an affectionate kiss to the boy's forehead. "Where is everybody?" He questioningly whispered.

"It's Sunday, love. Everybody is either with their families or at church."

Not being able to hold back Jacob warmly pecked the lips before him just to have another taste. "Shouldn't you be there as well? I think you've got a few sins to confess." He teased.

Mr. Masen voluptuously smirked and his eyes fell to a muscular torso where his hands rested. Pallid fingers trailed over defined, though visibly blemished pectorals and the scarred hills and valleys of russet abdominals. "I worship only the devil now." He mumbled in reply, too caught up in the view to give an intelligible response.

Jacob chuckled as he fiddled with a few misplaced hairs on his master's head. "Like what you see, pretty boy?" The vampire's eyes flicked back to the ones belonging to his pet. He was completely unaware of what Jacob had just asked, so he toned down his smirk, fading it into a tender smile and he rose to his toes in search of another kiss. The animal couldn't refuse his owner and was all too happy to dote on him with fervid affection. He lost his fingers in wild auburn locks and he mentally pleaded with his ancestors not to frown upon him – Edward was far too sweet a treat to deny himself the delicacy. He'd tried and failed, yet there was no rejecting the truth, and truth was that the boy's chilly touch felt magnificent. He'd never been so glad to have failed at something. Now he wanted to fail every day of the week, and every minute of every day just so he could revel in his master's presence.

Mr. Masen felt much the same for it was as if he were floating on cloud nine in seventh heaven. His pet's lips were simply paradise and the rest of his body was the river that ran through it. Edward was ignorant to the bliss another could offer, but he was informed now – the unspeakable tightness in his trousers was all the proof he needed. There were an innumerable amount of sins he wanted to commit with the wolf and his body yearned for sex. He was too in lust to be concerned about the consequences of his actions, though he did understand that he was a pervert… _a sexual_ _deviant_. The boy desired nothing more than for the wild animal to take him right there on the top of the staircase. He knew how sick and twisted that was, he knew he should feel disgusted with himself and small part of him did, yet it was the longing ache in his pants was guiding him. Jacob was north and the vampire's manhood a compass.

Edward broke the kiss with the intention of leaving the wildling wanting more. It was not in vain and something akin to a pout formed on his pet's face. "Why'd you stop?" Jacob asked.

"I already told you." Mr. Masen teased with a cheeky grin upturning his wintry lips. "If you want me, you must come get me!" He exclaimed when ripping himself from the bull's arms and bolting down the stairs. At the bottom he turned sharply right toward the front door, his shoes slipping on the floor as he tried to run. His balance was caught by the door which his body gracelessly slammed into and the laughter of two teenage boys could be heard around the entire house.

Edward pried open the front door and dashed out of it, leaping from the porch to the ground with his pet hot on his trail. He ran around the side of the house to the back where fruit trees were abundant and provided sweet delights for hardworking slaves. He passed by the stable and multiple barns, then headed straight for a corn field with a wide trail down the middle of it that led to a line of loblolly-shortleaf pine trees. Behind the thick treeline was where he'd built his slaves' living quarters safely hidden and out of sight.

As the vampire entered the field he glanced over his shoulder to see the wildling right at his heel. Jacob reached out to grab his master's morning coat, yet the boy had plans of his own and as soon as he felt the tug of the animal's grasp he unbuttoned the front, letting it slip from his shoulders and off his arms. "Gotta do better than that, love!" Mr. Masen called out to his pet.

Jacob let out a bark of laughter as he tossed the coat aside. "_Gotta_, snowflake? I should wash your mouth out with soap!"

Edward chortled and darted off the trail in between dense cornstalks, his wolf chasing after him. "I'm certain if you're _hard_ enough you can come up with a better use for my mouth!" He hollered over his shoulder causing the animal to stop dead in his tracks. Edward turned around and jogged over to his speechless pet. "Pardon my _dirty _mouth." The boy unabashedly flirted. "I meant if you _think_ you're hard enough." Jacob's eyes widened and the vampire libidinously smirked. "Excuse me, if you think hard enough." The wildling found it astonishing what only a few days could do. He couldn't fathom his master talking like that a mere two days ago, yet here the pretty little bloodsucker was looking utterly concupiscent as he alluded to pleasures of the flesh, though more than that, he looked simply irresistible and downright delectable.

Jacob stepped forward to close the small distance between them, but Edward had different plans in mind. He went to sprint away, desiring nothing more than being pursued by the handsome wildling, yet Jacob was quick and caught him by the side of his waist coat as turned to run. "Nuh-uh, you're not getting away from me this time." The wolf playfully insisted while tugging his owner back to him. He gazed down at the vampire who was all too happy to reach up and sling his arms around his pet's neck when molding his body to the large one. Jacob became dumbfounded – he hardly recognized the boy in his arms that held an exultant smile on his face. There was no arrogance to be seen, just the appearance of bliss. It was difficult for him to believe that his presence could make his master so delighted. It wasn't that he thought lowly of himself, he just never thought someone of Edward's calibre would ever be so taken by an animal like him. He was proud to be wolf, he wouldn't want to be anything else, but there was something about Mr. Masen that felt extraterrestrial. They were the opposite in every sense of the word and they had nothing in common besides their sexuality, yet the beautiful rich boy with crimson eyes and a diet that was absolutely alien to him, wanted him. Edward who was from a whole other world,_ wanted_ him.

"Darling, perhaps it would be wise if you suspend your thoughts and take advantage of your young and eager owner." The vampire suggested. Jacob felt as if he were at a crossroads; he wanted to defile Edward's body in every way imaginable, yet he still had that lingering notion that he needed to save all of himself for his mate. His lips were now tainted, he'd given his first kiss to his master and he'd never be able to take that back. He didn't even wish to do such a thing, he just knew it was the right thing.

The bull shook his head with a sigh. "I really shouldn't…"

"Of course you shouldn't, yet isn't curious how superb the law feels to break? Perhaps it's meant to be." Edward urged. His lust had set out a trail of bread crumbs for him to follow and this is where he ended up, trying to talk his pet into physically pleasing him. He was truly disturbed and terrible master for doing so, but he was too far gone to stop now. He'd had a taste of Jacob, now he wanted the whole thing. "I'm a wayward boy, love, and I want you to be wayward with me. We shan't be found out here, not today. My slaves are free of their duties on Sundays – this is the last place they'd be."

The wolf understood what his master was asking, though he was of the mind that he couldn't sate his desires. "Edward," Jacob breathed as he removed the boy's arms from around his neck and put some distance between them. "I like you and I definitely like kissing you. I mean, how could I not? You're beautiful and you're smart, and I know any guy would be lucky to have you."

The boy smiled, although the wildling feared it would soon be gone. "I feel likewise about you." Mr. Masen stated.

"I know." Jacob sighed. That knowledge made it only harder to say what he needed to. "This might sound stupid, but I'm saving my virginity and experiences like it for my mate."

The vampire's smile only widened. "I respect that. I'll let you lead. You can set the pace." He tried to move forward to take his pet back in his arms, though the wolf put his hand out to keep him at bay.

"You're not understanding. These experiences won't be with you." Those words immediately wiped the smile from Edward's face and his heart sank in his chest into what felt like a bottomless pit. It wouldn't quit falling. Jacob wasn't blind to the boy's disappointed expression and he suspected it would have hurt him less if he'd kicked him in the teeth. He felt his master's pain as if it was his own and this caused him to reach out to pull Edward into a tight embrace. A cool cheek pressed against his bare chest as lithe arms rounded his waist and he knew everything was futile. He could never hurt his master, especially not his heart. "Anytime soon." He quickly added. "Those experiences won't be with you anytime soon."

The boy's arm's squeezed his animal to give him a snugger hug and he lightly laughed into warm russet skin. "I was affrighted for a moment there. I thought you were intending to break up with me." Flabbergasted, Jacob's eyes widened and his body stiffened. Evidently Edward was miles ahead of him and had somehow gotten the impression they were far more serious than just master and pet. "I shan't mention sex or pressure you for something similar. It's all trivial to me anyhow." The vampire said when he strained his neck to look to the wildling's eyes and give him a sweet smile. "I just want the connection… and romance. Are you romantic?"

Jacob doubted he was, though he was willing to try if it made his owner happy. "I'm unsure. Tell me what you consider romantic and I'll do my best."

Mr. Masen virtually giggled and shook his head. "It isn't romantic if I must instruct you."

"How else am I supposed to learn? What good is having a master if he won't teach me anything?" The wolf playfully quipped.

"Do your best regardless of knowledge and I'm positive you'll never fail to please me."

Jacob's heart swelled, although he couldn't say why. Maybe it was the confidence his owner had in him that made him feel a little giddy with pride. "Edward?"

The boy smirked. "You could start by referring to me as your master."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Edward, I know I can be difficult," He muttered and lowered his head to nuzzle his face into wild floral scented hair. "But if I have to have a master I wouldn't want it to be any other vampire than you. I'm grateful is what I'm trying to say… thank you for caring about me, snowflake." He nickname was teasing, but his words were not and Mr. Masen understood that.

The vampire ducked his face out of sight as he smiled demurely to himself. His pet made him feel abashed and rather nonplussed – it wasn't every day he received recognition for his efforts from somebody so handsome. "You've no need to thank me, darling. It's been my pleasure." He quietly replied and he sounded damn near timid, something the animal took immediate notice to. Edward was rarely nervous, but Jacob made him so – he desired only to impress the wolf. Had proper rules been placed and boundaries never crossed, his arrogance would have remained and he'd have felt superior. Yet, things were nothing like that. He wanted the bull to be his man and he hoped Jacob wanted him to be his boy. He felt above worthy of the wildling, though he wasn't deluded…_ completely_. He understood that just because he was worthy and certainly a suitable companion that didn't mean Jacob would be interested. He saw that he had the wolf's attention now, it was only a matter of keeping it and he was determined to.

"I like it when you're coy." Jacob mused when gazing down at his master who he still held in a firm embrace. "It's adorable." Edward glanced up at him as if silently asking for a kiss to prove it. The animal knew so much better, the boy was a trap and his lips were the bait. "_Wait_." Jacob breathed. His grip loosened around his owner and he glided his hands up chilly sides to even chillier cheeks which he cupped in his palms.

The vampire grinned. "What am I waiting for?" Jacob shrugged as he gazed earnestly down at his master – was he only putting off the inevitable? "Nobody has ever looked at me like that before." Edward told the wolf.

"Like what?"

Mr. Masen rose to the tips of his toes, Jacob's hands slipping to a pallid neck, and cool lips gave a copper jawline a soothing peck. "Like they want to kiss me, but they are uncertain if they should."

The wildling chuckled as he nodded. "What are you, some sort of mind reader?"

"Not even remotely – I know a troubled expression when I see one. Now, I know you don't believe in God, so why are you conflicted?"

Jacob heavily exhaled as he turned his back to his master and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Why aren't you _more_ conflicted?"

"I am conflicted. I just happen to adore your sinful company far more than I fear burning in a fiery lake of hell for all of eternity."

The bull glanced over his shoulder, eyes fixed on the boy. "You'd have to die for that to happen. I'd never allow that. _Never_. I give you my word." He adamantly swore before turning his sight forward.

Edward smiled minutely. "Wouldn't you say I'm already dead?"

"No." Jacob growled and gave his head a shake. "You look pretty fucking alive to me."

"I don't a have heartbeat."

"And that means what exactly?!" The alpha angrily bellowed as he whipped around to face his master once more. "I've touched you, I've kissed you, and I've even held you in your sleep while you talked about everything and nothing – you're alive, you're _not_ the monster your parent's said you are, and if anybody says differently, including your God, they can eat my ass since they obviously got a taste for bullshit!" Edward stood wide-eyed, slack-jawed and absolutely speechless. He didn't often encounter such foul language, yet when he did he certainly wasn't as aroused as he was now. "Close your mouth, it makes you look smarter and quit your staring, it's impolite."

The vampire pinched his brows together. "I own you – I can very well do what I like. I could keep nude and paint you blue if I so desired."

"You sure are bossy, but that doesn't make you alpha."

Edward stood tall with his back straight and shoulders back. He wasn't at all intimidated by the wolf he had in his gaze. "Of course I'm not alpha, I'm your _master_." He sternly hissed.

Jacob smirked; he doubted there was anything left in the world that he loved more than when the pretty little leech got cocky. "Well, come on then, _master_," He said while taking a slight step rearward as he pushed his cotton shorts down his muscular thighs to expose himself. Once they reached his ankles he kicked them aside and he held his bulky russet arms out to his sides to give his owner a good view of his body. The alpha wolf was a proud wolf and far cockier than Edward when given the proper chance to shine. "Paint me blue, sexy. You know you want to." The besotted Mr. Masen whose cheeks paled with embarrassment had his eyes fall to exactly where his pet thought they would; right between his bare legs. The boy had only seen mere glimpses of Jacob's manhood since the day he arrived. The animal tended to be a bit modest when it came to full frontal nudity, a trait his master couldn't appreciate, and he was always quick to cover himself when exiting the bath.

The bull snorted in amusement and gave his head a shake while lowering his arms. "I thought I just told you it was impolite to stare."

Edward made no effort to place his sight elsewhere and continued to firmly hold his gaze in between his pet's thighs. "I'm not staring, darling. I'm admiring. Leave your master be." He muttered.

"Still rude."

"I care to disagree. You're the one who put your cock on display and I'm simply enjoying the view you gave me." The vampire smirked and he flicked his eyes upwards. "Why, it's almost as if that's what you intended."

"You should be a good boy and return the favour." The bull mused.

Edward quirked an eyebrow, not at all impressed by the animal's comment. "What happened to saving yourself?"

"I just want to look." Jacob teasingly chimed.

"No." The vampire stated austerely, though he'd have preferred to say yes. However, his pet had openly specified his sexual desires, which were said to be next to nil. Edward recognized Jacob's true desires were hiding beneath the surface trying desperately to dig their way out and now the animal was trying to sate the itch they were causing. Yet seeing the boy naked would be like scratching a mosquito bite, it'd only make the itch worse and he'd scratch even harder until it bled – he'd then regret ever scratching the bite. Edward refused to become a regret, though more than that, he wanted to spare his beloved pet wildling the scar the wound would cause. He had enough of those already.

The wildling's expression become discontented. "Why not? I've seen you naked before."

"Then you're not missing a thing. Use your imagination." Edward strode over to pick Jacob's shorts off the ground and hand them over to him. "Perhaps we should move along now."

When Jacob pulled on his shorts the vampire turned to exit the corn field. The wolf wasn't having it and he caught his master by the wrist and tugged the vampire back to him. "Wait." Jacob breathed.

The bull witnessed a tender smile on chilly pink lips as his master chuckled. "What is it, love?" Mr. Masen queried.

"I want to kiss you," The words slipped right over Jacob's tongue and out of his mouth. He forced himself to continue on. "But, you're right, I am conflicted. I don't believe… I mean, I don't think it's possible that you're my mate."

Edward furrowed his brows as he lost himself in thought. "Hmm…" He hummed. "Well, who decides who's to be your mate?"

"I do." The alpha answered.

"Do you wish a wolf was standing in my place?"

Jacob fervently shook his head no. "Of course not!" He vehemently replied. "I never want to take my eyes off you."

"Do you want me to be your mate?"

The wildling ever so slowly nodded in response to the vampire's question. He was unsure, yet he knew enough to realize that no boy, mate or not, could rival his master. "You belong only to me. No man is good enough for you. You're too… I don't know…" The animal struggled to come up with a proper word to describe his owner. "You're too you. They'd all take you for granted. They'd never be able to appreciate you properly."

"I'm nobody's property, Jacob." Mr. Masen firmly asserted. "You're _my_ wolf and I have the papers to prove it."

"Words on paper might mean something to your kind, but they mean nothing to me. You, however, are all I have and you better believe I'll gut any human, canine or leech that tries to take you from me." Jacob pointed to a round scar a few inches beneath his clavicle, followed by another over his ribs, then a third to the left of his navel. "I never even got the chance to fight for my people. The bloodsucking cowards attacked in the dead of night. Everybody was asleep, including myself, and they shot me while I slept. It wasn't me Carlisle was after, it was my father, but he died trying to protect his tribe and the preacher was stuck mending my wounds since he'd come all that way for an alpha. You're my pack now Edward and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. You're mine, you belong to me, and I'll fight 'til the death for you – it's best you get used to that."

The vampire nodded for he didn't know what else to do. Although, his face brightened on its own accord and his dour expression evaporated into thin air. "When you phrase it like that I do wish to be yours." He stepped forward and placed a kiss on the circular scar underneath a warm russet collarbone. "Am I your mate too?"

Jacob sighed and his wide shoulders slumped. "I don't know, snowflake. Asking me that would be like if I asked you to marry me. I know you want me to say yes, but it could end in an ugly divorce if I'm wrong and I don't want to say no since I'm uncertain. I'm scared of hurting you." He smiled fondly at his master and caressed a cool cheek. "You're too precious to hurt and it's my job to protect you." Edward was enraptured and indisputably infatuated with his pet wolf. Centuries ago before he'd lived a large enough number to reach triple digits he used to dream of a big handsome man willing and wanting to put his life on the line to keep him safe from harm's way. He never thought he'd see the day it actually happened and all the excitement made his trousers tighter than they'd ever been.

"We'll remain boyfriends then." The boy eagerly put in.

The alpha furrowed his brows with curiosity. "What does that mean? What's a boyfriend?"

"I am your boyfriend and you are mine – that means we are halfway between acquaintances and mates."

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head. "That's too much. What comes before that?" He questioned, which caused the vampire's expression to turn crestfallen.

"Friends."

A smile grew on the animal's lips and he nodded in acceptance. "That's perfect!"

"Not it's not!" Edward vehemently disagreed. "Friends do _not_ kiss!"

The wildling leaned in close to his master. "Well aren't we rebels?" He happily razzed.

"We are not!" Mr. Masen heatedly retorted. "A boyfriend is a male person who can make you smile, who protects you with his life, and whose company you enjoy and cannot get enough of. Now, if you're intending to break up with me you ought to learn how to bathe yourself and by yourself. I'd also suggest you start liking the floor beneath you since that's where you'll be sleeping. I'd tell you to kiss my lips goodbye, but friends don't _fucking_ kiss!"

Jacob stood motionless feeling downright shocked by his master's reaction. "Where'd that stick come from and how'd it get up your ass?! I'm your pet, you have to bathe and cuddle me at night or I'll make your life miserable."

"I don't want you to be my pet!" The vampire indignantly roared.

"What the hell do you want me to be then?!"

"My boyfriend!" Edward exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jacob thundered.

The boy's eyes widened and a ginormous grin spread across his face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," The bull grumbled. "If it gets you to shut up." Mr. Masen fervently nodded and the animal let out a heavyhearted sigh. It felt like his master was a runaway train and he was dragging him along for the ride, but it was fast, far too fast and Jacob was terrified of crashing. He didn't want anybody to get hurt, especially the boy. He was sure his owner would deny it, though when it came to matters of the heart, he was as fragile as fine china.

"We're boyfriends?" Edward queried.

"Yes." The alpha sighed. He couldn't deny the boy – he was quite sure he was incapable of it. All he wanted was to make his master happy because if it weren't for him he would have never lived to see this day. He felt indebted, though he also felt attached. He wanted the vampire, there was no denying that, yet when his own beliefs and traditions came into play he felt confused. If Edward was his mate than surely he wouldn't be questioning it. There was no courting where he came from, no drawn out engagements, no expensive wedding ceremonies and there was certainly nothing like divorce. He was supposed to see the boy he wanted and know beyond any doubt that was the one – it was nothing like that with his master. There was an overwhelming amount of doubt.

Cold arms surrounded a thick muscular waist and laughter erupted from a joyful vampire. "I've never felt more fortunate than I do now. I've never been happier either." Edward exultantly confessed. "This is exciting."

The canine embraced his master and left a trailer of kisses from his cheek to his forehead. "You'll always be mine, snowflake." He promised and he meant it. Nothing could prove otherwise. Even if their relationship tragically failed, they'd always be vampire and wolf, alpha and boy, and master and pet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been battling a terrible case of writers block. This is yet another filler, but I wanted you guys to have something since I hate to leave you all hanging! Hopefully I'll be able to get the ball rolling with the next chapter._

_I must thank trulyfangirling3 and Purple Vibrator for the incredibly kind words! It was truly appreciated!_

_This was only very quickly edited since I really wanted to post, so if you notice any large mistakes please inform me!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Jacob Ephraim Black had his herculean russet arm slung around his master's shoulders, holding him snugly as they followed a dirt path toward their destination. Pine trees towered over them and blanketed them in shade, a luxury the wolf no longer took for granted – he couldn't stand the insufferable heat of the place and he could only hope that winter would bring snow. Jacob loathed the idea of having to let go of the boy under his arm and he wanted nothing more than to waltz into the slaves' quarters, chest puffed and with the pretty little thing attached to his side. He wanted it to be glaringly obvious just who Edward Anthony Masen belonged to. He didn't understand the world he was brought to and he certainly didn't find it reasonable that he couldn't flaunt something so beautiful that was in his possession. His father did it with his mother, particularly when meeting with allied tribes. Other wolves paraded their women around like trophies, and although Jacob didn't fully comprehend this boyfriend thing, it only felt natural that he wanted everybody to stare enviously, but never touch, for touching would not go without grave consequence.

The wolf still doubted that their relationship had potential. He tried to set that fretting aside for the time being and instead revel comfortably in his master's presence, but that didn't come easy. The animal was confused by his feelings and it was difficult for him to differentiate between the compassionate and possessive ones he had. His possessiveness came inherently and he was unable to tell if what he felt for Edward was just nature talking since the boy truly was the only thing he had left to fight for, or if his feelings went above and beyond what was natural for a wolf to feel for a leech. Jacob wasn't even sure which one he'd prefer. It would be considerably easier if things between his master and him had remained strictly platonic, yet that was evidently not the case and he had to wonder if he made a colossal mistake.

His thoughts bounced around from one extreme to another and a part of him wished he'd runaway the first chance he'd gotten since he'd never be able to abandon the vampire now. Be that as it may, there was still another part of him, and that other part just wanted to hold the beautiful boy in his arms so he could kiss him, hug him, and love on him with every part of his being. The smart decision would be to get as far away from Mr. Masen as possible, to escape his affectionate clutches and find a way to return to his homeland, but the wildling was far from smart since he'd gotten himself emotionally involved. If he left and something happened to his beauteous master that he could have prevented he'd never be able to forgive himself. Whether he was staying on the plantation to keep the boy close because he genuinely wanted it or if he was just trying to avoid the crippling feeling of guilt, he couldn't tell.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts and thinking many years in the future. He pictured himself together with his pet multiple centuries from now and pondered the love he'd be in and what that might feel like. He even imagined his bed occupied by a handsome wolf from now and until the day the earth stopped spinning. Just over a week ago the vampire had felt bitter with loneliness, yet it seemed Jacob was a magician and with the warmth of his body soaking through the boy's clothes he made that bitterness vanish. Edward didn't feel like himself, he felt delighted, carefree, and simply happy in its purest form, and it was all owed to the fact that he'd snagged himself the perfect man. He was bursting at the seams with pride and it didn't surprise him that the king of the jungle would have such strong desires for him. He was confident that the animal wanted him, mind and body. Jacob already had the former of the two and it would only be a matter of time until he took the latter all for himself. The vampire was anxiously awaiting that moment.

Edward turned his head to the side and smiled sweetly up at the masculine bull. "You look absolutely lovely, darling." He practically purred and he suspected he'd never been as enchanted by someone. Mr. Masen found it a pity that no one, not even Samuel, would understand the atypical attraction he held toward his pet. His dog would say it was unnatural and it worried him what his brother's opinion would be on the matter. He expected it to be one of intolerance; Emmett didn't want him to marry a woman – a social normative that was expected of him – so it was unfathomable the amount of abhorrence the vampling would grudgingly hold for Jacob if he learnt of Edward's _woeful _desires. It upset the eternally young Mr. Masen to think about it, so he didn't and instead led himself to believe that his elder brother would welcome his homosexuality with open arms.

The wolf snorted in amusement when he caught his master's mischievous gaze. "Pretty boys like yourself look lovely. I'm a man – men aren't lovely."

Edward's sweet smile evolved into a devilish smirk. To him, men were lovely alright. He halted his walking, effectively stopping his pet in the process. "You are indeed lovely, but what do you mean by _boys_ _like_ _me_?" He friskily queried. "I can guarantee that you will never find another boy like me. There is nobody more perfect, nor more perfect for you than myself and you must be aware of that fact by now." The vampire shamelessly boasted and he opened his mouth to continue, though a large russet index finger came to press against his rosy lips to shush him.

"Shh, if your head gets any bigger it'll explode." Jacob merrily razzed, though things were about to get serious. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, snowflake, but I'm a wolf and you're vampire." He stated as if his owner were a mere child. "Even with sexes set aside, there is no better pair more imperfect for each other than us. You're exactly the kind of trouble I _don't_ need."

Edward scowled in contempt at that last comment. "You are so very wrong, Jacob. Every pet needs a good master and it would seem you are an extraordinarily blessed canine since the gods have decided to smile upon you. Evidently you've been an incredibly good boy since they've granted you the company of myself, yet not only that, they've seen it fit that I desire you physically as well." The vampire's displeased expression slowly faded and his smile returned. Although, he wondered if it was the work of Lucifer and not the gods that conjured up his sexual appetite for the animal. "My dear wolf, you are anything but troubled. You are mine and I am yours – you are extremely fortunate."

The alpha ignored his master's narcissistic babbling and focused his mind on one particular word. "Gods? Plural? As in there is more than one?"

Mr. Masen's eyes brightened with knowledge. "Thousands, darling. My kind, the ones that are part of this nation, the SSA – Sovereign States of America – consider themselves Christian and they believe in God with a capital G. Although, religious minorities like Judaism and Islam do exist, and they have Yahweh and Allah. It becomes more complicated when you delve into the polytheistic religions. There are Norse gods like Oden, Loki, and Thor and Greek ones such as Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite. I particularly enjoy Nephthys, Osiris, and Seth – all Egyptian gods."

Jacob furrowed his brows. "Seth?" He questioned with interest.

Edward grinned and happily nodded. "Perhaps it's best you that don't tell my dog Quil I named his son after the god of chaos."

The wolf laughed, fully entertained by the pretty boy before him. "So everybody believes in all these different gods?"

The vampire shook his head. "No. Like I said previously, most of my kind would consider themselves Christian. They believe their God is the one true God."

"What do you believe?" Jacob questioned.

"I, uh…" Edward paused and sighed. "I believe in hell and fear it as everyone should. All the religions I've come across have been very clear that is the place you shall spend all of eternity if you don't believe in that particular god or gods. I can't discount any of them because of my fear… even if it is irrational, and if I do one day die I hope they take into consideration my struggle. I only want to do the right thing, I only have good intentions, but you know what they say about that…"

Jacob furrowed his brows. "Tell me what they say."

There was a melancholic frown set upon Edward's mouth and his expression was one of a frightened little boy. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Precious, _no_." The alpha breathed and he reacted by scooping his master right off his feet to give him a tight bear hug. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by Edward that his pet had called him precious. He revelled in the term of endearment and purred like a kitten as his arms wrapped around the wildling. "That doesn't apply to you. You're far too grand and august to be held to the same standards as normal folk." Jacob firmly insisted, though his intention was _not_ to feed the boy's ego, but to simply speak what he believed to be the truth.

The animal wanted to tell his owner that all that god stuff was nonsense, but he suspected that wouldn't help in the slightest. The vampire had nine-hundred and ninety years to form his beliefs and whatever they were the wolf knew they'd be deeply rooted. Anything he had to say about them would be dust in the wind and he was forced to take a different route. "You'll never find out what the gods would do with you, anyhow. What did I say earlier in the corn field about you dying? I'd never allow it, and if by some chance it was unavoidable I'd come after you. If there is a way into hell that means there's a way out and whoever runs that joint would regret the day they met Jacob Ephraim Black. I'd bust you out of there, snowflake, and we'd create our own heaven – a bigger and better one where every good soul was welcome."

The boy clung desperately to his pet and just as desperately prayed the wolf was speaking the truth since he was petrified of what the Devil and his minions would do to him if they ever got their scaly red hands on him. "Promise?"

Jacob chuckled at his master's neediness and tucked a kiss into his auburn hair before placing him back on his feet. "Did you not listen to me at all in the corn field? You're my pack now, we're a tribe of two… I told you this – I'm your alpha and you're my submissive; that means I'd do anything and everything to protect you. My father used to say this thing, it was something along the lines of 'the sky's the limit'. Have you ever heard of that?" He asked and the boy languidly nodded as he pondered what exactly his pet meant when he referred to him as his submissive. "Good," The wolf said with a minute smile. "Because there is no limit for what I'd do for you or where I'd go. The sky isn't the limit when it comes to my pretty little master, it's merely the starting line."

Edward sighed blissfully against his pet's warm chest and he ducked his head to hide his dopey smile. "You love me." He murmured.

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently. "Don't confuse loyalty for love, Edward, or you'll get your heart broken."

"Well," The vampire huffed and he pulled back with smirk on his beautiful face while gliding his wintry hands over prominent copper biceps. "I give it a week, two maximum, until you confess your undying love for me."

The wolf caressed a pallid cheek. "You're overeager and overconfident. I don't want you to dislike me if I can't give you what you want."

Edward chortled and gave his pet a playful push. "I admit I've been apprehensive and I thought it was possible to lose your attention, but after hearing what you just said I've never been surer about something." He poked the top of a thick scarred pectoral and grinned. "I've waited a very long time for you. I denied myself the ability to dream that you'd one day come for me and even contemplated taking a wife on numerous occasions." Jacob ached for his master as he listened – he didn't think it was right that Edward felt forced by society to deny his sexuality and the simple need for male companionship. It also disturbed him to know that the boy might have one day ended up with a girl in his bed if he had decided to abandon his owner. Perchance the eternally young Mr. Masen needed the animal more than he'd care to admit.

Mr. Masen's smile broadened and with it, it brightened. "I never fathomed you'd be this handsome or that you'd be a wildling either, but I should have known." His hand slipped down the bull's pectoral over a hardened nipple and his cool finger tips traced the hills and valleys of pronounced abdominals. Edward gazed in awe at his pet, he'd never felt so fortunate to be in another's company. "There is nothing more indefectible and immaculate than a wild animal. You're a survivor, you're built to kill, to…" The master caught his pet's eyes gaze who was enjoying the praise. "To fuck." The wolf's brows rose and Edward's stare became intense. "So, what better to compliment the perfect man than a perfect boy?"

Jacob took a step rearward to create some distance between his master and him. "You're out of your fucking mind, you know that right?"

The vampire nodded along with his pet's sentence and his smile didn't falter. "You're not the first person to say that – not the second or third, either." He firmly averred and a childish grin spread across his lips. "We're going to be together _forever. _I just know it."

The animal cringed at his master's words, yet couldn't stand to keep away from the boy when he could be touching him and hurried forward just to take Edward back in his arms. "I've never had anything turn me on as much as your confidence does, but it also has its problems. You can come on way too strong and in result seem creepy. It wouldn't surprise me if you silently watched me as I slept or sniff me when I'm not paying attention."

"I fail to see a problem with that."

"Seriously?! You freak me out, Edward!" The wolf exclaimed and his arms tightened around the vampire. Despite his tone of voice or the subject on hand, he didn't want his master thinking he could leave the confines of his embrace.

The boy chuckled and snuggled his pet wildling. "You'll get over it." He tilted his head upward to get a good look at the animal. "Kiss me. It'll make you feel better – you have my word."

"I really shouldn't take advice from crazy boys." Jacob leaned down to reach his master's lips with his own, although he merely teased the boy by stroking his smooth alabaster cheek and kept the warmth of his full lips a hairsbreadth away. "Particularly this one…" He murmured, tracing a thick russet finger over a high cheekbone. "You're so very _very_ dangerous. You're sexy and seductive – I don't know what to do with you… or myself." He quietly added, causing Edward to smile for he knew exactly what Jacob should do with him.

Edward's lips lightly grazed over his pet's mouth and he affectionately nipped a plump lower lip before titillatingly sweeping his tongue over it causing the animal to wantonly groan. The master's breath smelt honeyed, his tongue so wintry it gave the animal chills whose heart seemed to only throb blood to the one place he wished it wouldn't. Edward took initiative, his arms rounding the wolf's neck with his body seeking to bask luxuriously in the closeness of the larger, stronger one in front of him. He hungrily kissed heated silky lips and Jacob's hands rose in response to clench wild auburn tresses. The wolf roughly tugged at the silky roots while a deep rumbling growl emerged from low in his throat. Had he no restraint he'd be tearing the clothes from his master's body, something he'd seen bare and wanted to see again. He could only imagine the pleasure that chilled pallid body was capable of giving and his instincts were telling him to take advantage of it. However, along with his instincts he had logical thought… although, in the moment, he wished he had only the former.

It frightened Jacob to think how attached his owner had already become and that was one of the countless reasons sex or anything like it was out of the question. The vampire would never be able to distinguish between sex for pleasure and making love. It concerned the wolf that Edward's heart could be so easily broken and he knew that if he scratched the itch of his instincts and sated his desires the pretty boy would misinterpret everything.

The vampire spoke of a forever together and forever was a heavyset word; yet, in a sense, it pleased the alpha to know just how committed Edward was to him. It felt exactly the way things should be. The vampire should bend at his will, do as he's told, and be faithful only to him and be just as loyal. It made sense that the pretty and queer Edward Anthony Masen would crave his attention and affection, there was, after all, no man, human, vampire, or animal, better equipped to care for such a spoiled and selfish boy… none worthier either. His master could be difficult and especially presumptuous, yet his kind heart and beautiful face was more than enough to keep him interested.

The master reluctantly broke away from his pet. He promised earlier that morning that he wouldn't press the issue of sex or pressure the wolf for the kind of affection he was yet to feel comfortable giving – Edward was a boy of his word and had every intention to appease the animal. However, despite Jacob's concerns he didn't want the kiss to end and caught the vampire's face between his large russet hands to keep the boy from getting away from him. "Why'd you stop?" He murmured.

Edward smiled adoringly up at his pet as his skin tingled when he felt the wildling's hot breath on his face and over his damp lips. "Would you have preferred if I hadn't?" The bull returned the smile causing the boy's icy heart to melt while gazing at him with wide eyes and pupils dilated. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle, his master appeared much like a feline begging for kisses. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

Jacob shook his head and instead of answering the question he brought the vampire's soft lips to his which he tenderly nibbled. His hands slid from his master's cheeks to behind him, enveloping his smaller colder frame in a tight embrace. He held the boy snugly, seizing what was his and what he'd never be willing to share. Mr. Masen giggled much like a girl when the animal's mouth left a trail of kisses down his sensitive neck, tasting his master's smooth alabaster skin. Jacob's lips became hungrier, rougher, and found their way back to Edward's mouth, drowning out the sound of a soft mewl that escaped the boy and demanding close attention to be paid in the price of kisses.

For a second time the vampire broke the kiss; he was flustered and his cheeks were flushed a pale pearl colour. "We shouldn't do this here, any one of my dogs or slaves could walk by." He breathily warned. Jacob smirked and placed his heavy hands on Edward's chest, pushing him backwards through prickly bushes that snagged the boy's elegant attire and scratched the animal's bare sides. Jacob was well aware he was acting precisely how he shouldn't; what he needed to do was take a step back and a few deep breaths. His control was slipping and he was craving more from the boy than his rational mind was willing to take. As if his master was a frosty vanilla dessert, Jacob wanted to consume the entire dish, yet he knew his master to only be healthy in moderation. If he were smart he wouldn't be greedy and he would practice restraint – he didn't _need_ the entire dessert, nevertheless, a mere taste had his libido aching for more.

The wildling had already proved himself to be anything but smart, yet now it was evident he was also a glutton when mind over matter became an impossible feat. Hidden out of sight by foliage, Jacob couldn't resist temptation regardless of the fact that his mouth had been on his master's only a few short seconds ago. He stole cool peachy lips with his own and the instant their kiss began the wolf let out a loud and unapologetic moan. The dessert was a rare delicacy, so rare that he believed Edward to be the only one in existence that could ever seduce him like this despite not even trying. If he had a mate out there in the world somewhere it was no secret that whoever he was would never amount to the beauty Edward possessed. The wildling had heard about fallen angels, but what about fallen gods? He couldn't help but ponder such a thing. If those existed he knew exactly what his master was… the boy wasn't just a vampire, a human with an incurable _disease_,he was designed to be worshipped – Edward knew it, he knew it, and right now he planned only on worshipping that gorgeous and all too kissable mouth that stunning little bloodsucking god boasted.

Mr. Masen squeezed his pet's sides to let out some of the pressure that was building up inside of him. He tilted his head to the right to kiss Jacob passionately, their inexperience showing when their noses bumped. They both chuckled in embarrassment, though neither one of them opened their eyes or parted from each other. The wolf quickly returned to his previous actions, his lips gliding over his owner's with ease. He didn't hold back and forced entry into the boy's mouth to better taste him. Their tongues collided, Edward moaning at the intimacy and Jacob's manhood throbbing with need inside his thin cotton shorts. The pet pressed a powerful thigh between his master's smaller two and found that he was just as aroused as himself. Mr. Masen gasped at the sudden pressure on his groin and inadvertently began rocking his hips in a search for pleasurable friction.

"We should stop." Edward forced himself to say, thinking only of the bull's wellbeing. He wanted nothing more than to continue and he firmly desired to strip himself of his clothes to learn of the bliss two bodies were capable of creating together. However, Jacob had traditions which he had to respect and he refused to be the reason the animal would toss away the morals he was raised with. Instead the boy wanted the wildling to claim him as his mate so traditions would be followed and he'd never again have to experience what alone truly felt like. He was desperate and he could admit that to himself. He simply didn't want to revert back to the way things were… an empty bed and thoughts of taking a wife.

Jacob had become his life vest. Edward had been sinking into the abyss of the bottomless sea of social expectation. The further down he got the heavier his conscience weighed on him and the more he denied his true desires, excluding late nights when the house was silent and he'd slip a magazine out from under his mattress. He'd stare at the nude images that both aroused and repulsed him. The boy would masturbate as he fantasized about wolves and even dogs having their way with him. He'd imagine numerous russet faces screwed into the look of ecstasy as they spilled their warm seed inside him. They'd pound him into his bed as they spouted compliments. They'd moan how sexy he is on all fours, how good his tight hole made their cocks feel, and how sexy he is when he cums.

He'd get off only to end up feeling sick with himself and fret over hell which he believed loomed. The vampire would tell himself that was the last time he touched himself, particularly with that magazine out and those perverse thoughts on his mind. Yet, every night he'd repeat the same destructive process while by day he'd go on as if everything was normal, as if _he_ were normal, and as if he didn't actually know why he didn't want to court pretty girls. There were too many excuses that could be made, too many reasons for denial and not enough to embrace his true self that he'd desperately kept hidden… until now that is.

Jacob Black had dragged him to the surface and gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. He'd never felt so full of life and he loathed the thought of going back under the sea. Though, so long as he had the wolf in his cold loving clutches he knew that would never have to happen; no more drowning or sputtering for air. All he needed to succeed in the world was to camouflage and not be seen with his life vest on. Nobody could ever suspect the animal was keeping him afloat or he'd be stripped of that vest and his life – neither of which he could stand the thought of being taken from him.

Mr. Masen gripped the back of the wildlings neck while the other hand clung tightly to the strip of thick ebony hair that ran along the middle of the animal's head. He never wanted to let go of his pet… he wished to belong inside his heart and soul. He wanted to be wanted and not just as a master, but as a lover. He could have any girl or woman he laid his sights upon, yet it was this wolf, this one particular pet of his that had him tossing the bible aside for sin. They were both an abomination in the Lord's eyes, although, in this moment, he couldn't be bothered to care. Jesus nor a wife wasn't the missing piece in his jigsaw puzzle, it was Jacob, a handsome wild animal that saw past his pale outer exterior and blood-thirsting interior. The vampire was positive the animal saw him as the sweet teenage boy he believed himself to be, and perhaps as something much better and grander as well.

Regardless of his previous words Edward kissed his pet with fervency as he grinded against its heated thigh. Jacob responded by removing his lips from Edward's as he chortled at his owner's lascivious behaviour, though he wasn't finished giving the boy affection and nuzzled his smooth alabaster cheek. "You're right, snowflake, we should stop." He agreed, not that he really wanted to. "Thanks for being the voice of reason. I really do appreciate it." Jacob meant his words even though his body was screaming to continue. His mind was protesting what his body wanted and he was glad his master was able to take care of him since his genitals momentarily became his brain. Lust was a powerful drug and he fretted it was becoming a dire habit.

Mr. Masen sighed as his arms came to lazily round the wolf's waist as his head rested on a thick muscular pectoral. "We are _so_ meant to be." He breathily gushed.

"Creep." Jacob razzed.

The vampire rolled his eyes and tilted his head to meet the wildling's dazzling gaze. "Considering the alternative, you're a lucky boy."

"Man." Jacob corrected. "Although, I do believe it's _you_ that is the lucky boy."

Edward grinned much like a fool. "Oh, darling, I must agree. You are quite the treat to have around. You've made me a very happy master." He merrily proclaimed and he gave his best attempt at giving Jacob's marred brawny chest an affectionate nuzzle. "Is that how you animals do that?" He giddily queried and Jacob nodded with an amused chuckle. "Are you a happy pet?" The boy added in question.

The wildling struggled to find the proper words that wouldn't put a damper on his owner's mood. "I thought you said you wanted me to be your boyfriend, not your pet." He stated as gently as he could while combing his fingers through Edward's auburn tresses.

"You are both." The vampire firmly averred.

"Edward," Jacob sighed. "I am not your pet. It's demeaning."

"You insult me." Mr. Masen said with furrowed brows as he took a step back to look at the bull without straining his neck or eyes. "How could it ever be _demeaning_ to be my pet? We share the same room, the same bed, even the same bath water! I treat you as an equal! Yet, you dare claim I demean you?!"

Jacob stared at his master in disbelief. "Are you saying I'm _not_ your equal?"

"You're a savage, of course you're not!" Edward exclaimed and was met with a dropped jaw and a furious expression. "That is not what I meant…" He began, trying to fix what he'd just said. "To an extent…" He was aiming to right the mistake his words made, though he was only making things worse. "I should have chosen my words more carefully."

"Fuck you." The wolf all but whispered. He was peeved, yet prepared to listen to his owner explain himself.

"Darling, I think so very highly of you. You must know that." The vampire sounded as if he were pleading with his pet to agree and the wolf didn't want to disappoint him. He nodded his head to assure his master that he did in fact know that Edward didn't think little of him, although, whether the boy actually thought highly of him he wasn't entirely sure… not anymore at least.

"Good." Mr. Masen breathed in relief as he placed a wintry hand on the bull's chest. "Believe me when I say you are entitled to everything I have and more. Whatever you desire I will give you. You will never go without."

"What if I said I wanted to go home?" Jacob asked.

The boy appeared confused. "You are home."

The wolf shook his head in rebuff. "This place will never be my home." He inflexibly affirmed. "Tell me, Edward, will you let me go back to my world where I belong?"

The vampire dropped his hand from the animal. "Let you go?" He quizzed, feeling offended. "You make it sound like I've got you locked in shackles. You are by no means trapped and if I've given you that impression-"

"Snowflake," Jacob interrupted. "Do I have your approval to go back to my homeland or not?"

"I- I don't know…" Edward was fighting to keep his emotions in check. The animal had promised he'd never abandon him, was he taking that back now? "Are you serious?"

"Never been more." The bull declared and everything about the boy's demeanour changed. The animal didn't quite recognize his master who appeared utterly heartbroken and completely unsure of himself.

"The Canadian border is roughly fifteen hundred miles away… you'd never make it there on your own." Edward was torn between the right thing to do and what he wanted. Nevertheless, he always was a chump when it came to the greater good and he was ready to sacrifice his feelings if it meant the handsome wolf would have what he wanted. "I'll have to take you there." His voice cracked when finishing his sentence and his crimson eyes felt itchy with tears. He felt slighted by the gods – they saw it fit for the wildling to enter his life, to fill his heart with an indescribable joy, yet they also saw it fit to take his wolf and all that joy away from him. He hated them for it and forced the tears to disappear by squeezing his eyes closed, though not before Jacob was able to get a glance of the droplets.

Mr. Masen's eyes were startled open when he felt the warm lips of his pet press against his forehead to give him a kiss. "You were right, Edward. I shouldn't feel demeaned having you as a master. I really am a lucky boy." The animal didn't know what he was saying, he was just spouting words with the hope that it would take away the vampire's pain that he caused. "I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to hear you say I could."

"What?" Edward breathed with his face scrunched and shimmering tears becoming abundant.

"Don't cry…" Jacob implored. "Please don't fuckin' cry. I don't want to go home, not without my master at least."

"You… you prick!" The vampire belligerently shouted, tears almost instantly drying.

The wildling gave the boy devilish smirk. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I should punish you for lying to me!" Edward threatened, purposely ignoring his pet's shamefully horrendous sense of humour.

"Really?" Jacob rhetorically inquired with a perked eyebrow. "Would you like me to bend over so you can give me a spanking? I'm more than willing to oblige."

"Shut up." Mr. Masen hissed while turning his back to the animal as he tussled with the smile that was forcing itself onto his lips. The bull followed his master, twigs snapping under his bare feet, and he impudently reached forward and gave the boy's rear a pinch. Edward yelped in alarm and he whipped his body around, eyes wide and full of feigned outrage. "Bad wolf!" He hollered at Jacob, though he still toiled with keeping a straight face. He wanted desperately to laugh at his pet's playfulness, yet he didn't want to give the animal the satisfaction.

Jacob guffawed as he shook his behind at the vampire. "Come on, _master_, punish me. I need to be taught how to be a good boy." He shamelessly goaded. Edward swallowed uncomfortably as his cheeks paled in embarrassment and he clasped his hands in front of him to hide the growing bulge inside his trousers.

The wildling observed his owner's change in behaviour and a wide roguish grin spread across his face. "Oh, master, what a naughty _naughty _boy you are." He light-heartedly chaffed as he began to slowly circle the vampire, purposely making the bloodsucking predator feel much like prey and causing him to squirm under his intense gaze. "It turns you on when I talk to like some obedient _dog_… A wild untamed alpha willingly at your mercy and ready to satisfy your _every _desire is exactly what you want, isn't it?"

"We all have our kinks." Edward muttered, following his pet with his eyes as he rounded him.

Jacob caressed the vampire's cheek as he leisurely past the front of his body. "Some pretty boy's more than others." He teasingly commented. He stopped behind his owner and pressed himself against the boy's back. The bull ducked his head and placed his lips by Edward's ear. "I'm the only master around here." He murmured, nipping a cool pallid earlobe. "I'm your alpha, and as _my_ submissive it is you who should be ready to satisfy my every desire." There was that 'S' word again that had the gears spinning in the vampire's mind.

Mr. Masen nodded, his skin nearly on fire from the heat of Jacob's body soaking through his clothes. "I'm willing." He quietly answered and glanced over his shoulder. "Tell me what you wish of me."

Jacob surrounded the boy with his arms and lazily ran his hands down the front of Edward's silver jacquard waistcoat, undoing one button at a time. "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Edward breathed and the wolf smirked to himself.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes, I want to see you naked."

"I thought we agreed to slow things down. Removing my clothes wouldn't be wise." The vampire implored. "I don't want temptation getting the better of you."

The wolf peppered his master's neck with tender kisses who softly mewled and tilted his head to the side to give the animal better access to his smooth pallid skin. "You're such a sweet boy." He mumbled against Mr. Masen's chilly throat. "A smart vampire." He praised as his lips made their way along a rigid jawline. "A pretty little bloodsucker." Jacob added before catching Edward's mouth with a kiss.

Edward turned his body toward his pet's and rose to his toes – creasing his stiff leather shoes – for a more comfortable access to a delicious mouth. "I knew you'd never actually return to your homeland." He quietly uttered, briefly parting their lips. "You're in love with me."

A smile formed on Jacob's face as his he worked his mouth against his master's, tasting his tongue and revelling in the close proximity of their bodies. His right hand gradually made his way down the boy's back and boldly gave a firm round cheek a tight squeeze before giving it a hard smack.

"Jacob!" Edward bellowed as he broke away from him.

The wolf laughed and shook his head. "You poor deluded boy!" He exclaimed and poked his master's lower belly. "You're fortunate your guts don't work or you'd have shit yourself while wallowing in a stream of your own tears when I said I was serious about wanting to go home."

Mr. Masen's face contorted in repulsion. "Perhaps I was a little concerned."

Jacob sighed and his expression turned serious. "You know I don't actually love you, right?"

The boy rolled his crimson eyes and gave his pet a confident smirk. "Go ahead and deny your feelings all you want, darling. They'll catch up with you eventually."

"You're sure one to talk." Jacob scoffed. "Just a few days ago you weren't even gay! But look at you now, a full-fledged homosexual with an ass ready for the taking!"

Mr. Masen pinched his brows together. "Are insinuating that I'm a slut?!"

"Aren't you?!" The bull thundered. "You'd have let me screw you in the corn field had I been interested, but guess what, _Edward_, I'm not!"

The vampire pointed in the direction of his pet's groin. "Liar." Jacob dropped his eyes to his crotch to find his cock at half-mast – he'd been caught in a very obvious bluff. "You have zero self-control and had I been the slut you claim me to be neither one of us would be virgins anymore, _but guess what, Jacob_, I care about your _fucking feelings_ and I'm not afraid to admit that!" Edward irately bellowed.

The alpha's eyes widened and he took a small step away from his master. "I never said I didn't care about you, because I do, I care a lot. If I didn't I'd be long gone by now."

"You love me too." Mr. Masen sternly avowed.

Jacob gave his head a shake. "I don't love you, snowflake."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." The animal denied.

"You do."

"I don't!"

"Admit it!" Edward demanded.

"There's nothing to admit!" Jacob snapped back in retort.

"Tell me you love me!"

"No!" The wildling roared in refusal.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Jacob threw his hands up in the air in utter annoyance. "Shut up, you deluded little creep!"

Edward paused for a mere moment, giving the animal false hope that his master had lost the argument. "Just tell me you love me and I'll be quiet."

The wildling's expression turned cross. "I swear if you tell me to say that I love you one more time I'll pull your gun from its holster and blow off the bottom half off your face so I _never_ have to hear you speak again!" He gruesomely threatened.

Mr. Masen gazed at his pet as if he were bored. "You're disturbed."

"Only because you disturb me."

"I'm not disturbing!" Edward opposed.

"You're completely disturbing."

The vampire grinned big and brazenly. "Yet, you love me anyway!" He merrily quipped. Edward was just playing with his pet wolf, yet the animal seemed to take it to heart which only encouraged the boy. He simply couldn't help himself.

Jacob let out an exasperated growl as he stared irately at his master. "I'm two seconds away from killing you." He hissed. "I suggest you run." Edward gazed at his pet reverently for barely an instant, yet long enough for the animal to get a quick glimpse of his master's sincerity before the boy turned on his heels and sprinted away, a thrilled high-pitched shout bursting from his lungs and echoing around the trees. If the alpha ever made such a feminine noise he'd be ashamed. Hearing his master make the noise, however, had his heart swelling to double its size. Edward's squeal would be trivial to any outsider, though to Jacob it was anything but and he felt an odd sense of pride. Edward was so happy he was delighted and practically prancing through the trees, which to the wildling was virtually majestic.

As he dashed after the vampire his imagination took him back to his homeland with the pretty boy in tow where the trees were taller and topped with snow. He imagined himself on four paws chasing after Edward who'd been stripped of his ridiculous attire and placed in more respectable clothes, a buckskin breech cloth and matching leggings, no top for the nippy winter air wouldn't chill him, and a pair of handcrafted moccasins Jacob made him to keep his feet protected from jagged rocks. Colourfully beaded bracelets would adorn his wrists and paint would be spread across his smooth alabaster skin, a perfect canvas, to signify the occasion or perhaps just his feelings. Yet, there was one image the wolf couldn't seem to shake from his musings and that was the three black and white feathers of a loggerhead shrike braided into the side of the boy's hair. It was a beauteous sight that infuriated him – the boy had been claimed and was officially out of reach. Yet, that anger immediately dissipated when he realized who was wearing feathers that matched the boy's… he was.

In the real world droplets of sweat gathered on the wildling's brow as he ran in pursuit of his master who was easily caught, mainly because he wanted to be. The boy struggled in Jacob's grip, jubilantly laughing as he begged the animal to spare his life. "_Please_," Mr. Masen facetiously cried. "I'll do anything! Let me go!"

The vampire instantaneously settled his jocular attitude when warm hands held his face in large palms. He leaned into his pet's touch that was staring idly at him. Edward lifted his eyes to meet those belonging to his beloved wolf and he gave him a minute smile. Jacob was unresponsive, his mind enraptured by the sight of the crimson orbs before them. He felt like he was falling into them, drowning in glorious red pools of steaming lava and wondering how to get out… wondering if he wanted to… wondering if these were the eyes of his soul mate or if he was about to get burned. The boy's fiery gaze was penetrating without intending for it to be and the wolf felt weakened to the core – each eye was a blazing hot sun and Jacob was merely one of the many moons at their mercy. Edward's gravitational pull was immense, and much like quicksand, the harder he tried to escape the further he was dragged down.

"What if I were to never let you go?" The bull faintly queried.

Edward leaned forward on his toes, shedding himself of Jacob's hands and placing his on a taught chest. The vampire pressed his wintry lips to the corner of his pet's mouth and left a trail of doting kisses all the way to a copper ear. "You won't ever let me go, darling. You just don't know it yet." He whispered as if telling a precious secret and he nuzzled his cheek against that of his pet's, offering the kind of affection he knew the animal to be starved of. The alpha returned the nuzzle while he lost his fingers in his master's thick auburn tresses and he closed his eyes as a poignant whimper escaped him. His heart ached for his own kind and his mind was distressed – he wanted his mother and father back, he needed their guidance because he was so utterly lost.

The boy's tender arms rounded his pet's body after sensing his sorrow and he kissed his cheek, then lightly his lips, followed by more benevolent nuzzles. "I've got you," He murmured to the wildling. "And I assure you I'm never letting go... not even if the gods commanded me to."


	12. Chapter 12

_Again, I must apologize for the long wait, but hopefully the length will make up for it! It should keep you busy for a while!_

_This was only very quickly edited since I really wanted to post, so if you notice any large mistakes please inform me!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

At first glance, the small village of Eclipse Creek appeared nothing out of the ordinary. Dusty cobblestone streets lined with shops, restaurants, and a single saloon was set amid a flowing creek – Jacob was more inclined to label it a shallow river – that circled the sleepy village that was hidden in Mr. Masen's backyard. A sturdy log bridge at the north, east, south, and west ends made the village easily accessible and created a place for younglings to tie a line and hook to the ends of wooden sticks with the hope of catching a fish to proudly bring home to show their father.

On the outskirts, beyond the creek, the clucking of hens and the crow of roosters, bleating of goats and sheep, and the snorts of pigs in their pens could be heard wherever you stood. Many of Edward's slaves lived comfortably in charming whitewashed cottages with diamond paned windows set on their own designated plot of land. They littered the countryside and appeared as if it were straight out of a painting with their countless majestic gardens, tall Kelly green grass, and sturdy fruit trees that were best for baking pies. Puppies and children alike could be seen peeking under rocks together to observe the squirming insects while mother's hung damp laundry on clotheslines and father's tended the livestock.

Back in the village Jacob carefully studied his surroundings where the scent of cinnamon and apples permeated the air, neither of which the wolf was familiar with. He gazed through the spotless glass of a bakery's window attached to a two-story building made of grey blocks of stone to see the smiling faces of both humans and dogs of all ages as they munched on pastries and cakes. His eyes drifted upward to the window boxes overflowing with flowers outside of the apartments belonging to the owners of the shops below. The wolf glanced over his shoulder to check out the other side of the street, his feet firmly planted in the middle of it – his toes toasty warm from the cobblestone that was heated by the scalding sun.

Jacob admired the sight of his boyfriend and he stared longingly at him as he wished to ease him of his discomfort. Edward sucked desperately on his rolled cigarette, his fourth since they'd left the comforting blanket of the forest. His playful attitude had done a complete one-eighty, turning austere. He was outside a small family orientated bistro bustling with guests, seated on the patio behind a decorative cast iron fence and at a table for two that had a white table cloth that flowed elegantly in the afternoon breeze. Across from him, and seated at the same table was a homely young woman in a long pleated dress, the front covered by a faded cotton apron. A three-year-old, a darling baby girl with a satiny powder blue ribbon in her chestnut coloured hair, sat in her lap, both mother and child keeping their heads obediently ducked in fear of enticing anger from their master. The mother's hands were tremulous, her nerves obviously getting the better of her, and no matter how many times she tried she kept spilling the soup from the spoon she held, making it impossible for her to feed her daughter lunch.

Edward's attention was on the woman, his gaze fixed on the empty spoon and his expression one of displeasure. Feeling the heavy weight of her master's stare she briefly lifted her eyes only to immediately lower them with her cheeks blazing pink after accidentally meeting his line of sight. Sighing at her anxious behaviour, the vampire snubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray set on the table and scooted his chair around the table, closer to the woman's spot. He reached out, the pads of his fingers brushing against the back of the human's sun kissed hand and removed the spoon from her grip, dipping it into the soup bowl.

"Open up, little one." Mr. Masen instructed the child. She was immediately compliant and opened her mouth, though cringed when the warm liquid met her tongue. She forced herself to swallow, her nose crinkling in distaste and tears gathering in her sparkling blue eyes that matched the color of the ribbon in her hair.

Jacob approached as he watched subtle changes in his master's appearance; his previous one being a look of annoyance, yet now with the way his head was cocked slightly and his crimson orbs scrutinizing the child's reaction suggested he was concerned. "Is it yucky?" The vampire queried. The little girl nodded her head, too frightened to talk and opened her mouth readying herself for more.

Her obedience placed a charmed smile on the vampire's pink rosy lips and he put the spoon aside. She closed her mouth with her bitty eyebrows furrowed questioningly. "Master?" The human child said, her voice small and as smooth as velvet.

"Bree Abigail Tanner," Her mother hushed. "Don't ever question our master's actions."

"No harm done," Edward put in and he lowered his head to Bree's level, his arms crossed on the table in front of him. "Children are supposed to be inquisitive." He met her precious blue-eyed gaze. "Did you know some of the most renowned and revered philosophers were human?" The little girl was mesmerized by the close attention her master was giving her, although, she hadn't a single idea what the male was speaking about. She'd visibly relaxed much to her master's contentment and with a cutesy giggle she shrugged her small shoulders that were encased in ivory puffed sleeves.

Edward Anthony Masen cared little about the fact that the child likely didn't understand him, he merely enjoyed hearing himself speak. "Do you know what I think?" He quizzed and the girl shook her head no. The vampire's eyes widened and he gave the wee human a beguiling grin. "I think when your mother finishes her lunch it would be best suited that she take you across the carriageway for cakes, cookies, and tea!" He animatedly boasted and a wide gap toothed smile appeared on the small child's face at the mention of cake. "Pretty little girls like you deserve to be spoiled."

Genuinely wanting to be in Edward's company, Jacob entered the patio area through a small gate and went to pull up a chair to sit at his boyfriend's side, however, a cool hand landed on his bare russet forearm to halt his movements. "Beast," Edward virtually cooed, earning inquisitive glances from those around him and a heated glare from the animal. "What exactly is it that you think you're doing, pet?"

Jacob, embarrassed as the eyes of seated patrons gathered to stare at his large form, removed his sight from his master to flick his gaze around the area where both dogs and humans were gathered for an afternoon meal. Had he done something that was considered out of line in this world? He didn't think so. "I was going to sit by you." He looked down to his master. "Is that a problem?" The wildling unsurely questioned. He was being a docile pet and the wolf didn't have an answer as to why he was behaving in such a submissive manner. Had the boy been just a beautiful face the alpha wouldn't be so generous with his actions, yet Edward was anything but _just_ a beautiful face. The vampire had a way of dazzling his pet stupid and enticing what was hidden in his shorts and for those reasons plus many more Jacob didn't want to upset his master, he wanted to please him, to cause him to smile and his crimson eyes to sparkle in delight whenever he so much as glanced his way. Jacob wanted to earn all the affection the pretty boy had to offer so he'd have none left to share with anybody else, specifically a dog named Samuel Uley.

The vampire took his hand from his pet's arm and pointed to the ground by legs of the chair he sat on. "Your place is at my feet." He firmly stated, his gaze stern with his back rigid and his shoulders held confidently back. "Sit." The master commanded.

Jacob opened his mouth to tell the boy to go fuck himself, though managed to hold his tongue. "I'm a wolf." He hissed.

"Have I given you the impression that I'm both dumb and blind, savage?"

Already sick of his owner's derogatory remarks the animal huffed and impertinently rolled his eyes. "I'm an alpha wolf. You can't possibly expect me to sit on the ground when all these dogs have chairs." He said while pointing to them.

"I can and I do. You will find many dogs on my land, but only the Uley's and Paul Lahote belong to me personally. I can assure you, my dear imperious pet, that they belong to another that goes by the name of Laurent. You'll meet him preferably _never_." There was disdain in Edward's tone, but there was also a little something else, something the wildling couldn't put his finger on. "He allows his animals to behave as if they were human!" The vampire said with a pretentious laugh, gaining scornful looks from the dogs behind his back which Jacob caught and didn't approve of. A pretty boy like his snowflake deserved constant respect from all, though, conveniently, the wolf excluded himself from that list. "Isn't that absurd?! You won't see mine act so brazenly." Mr. Masen boasted.

Edward motioned for his pet to bend so they were face to face. The animal obediently did as instructed and a chilly alabaster hand ran the length of his broad russet shoulder toward the nape of his neck, gently brushing its way upward and sweeping across his warm rosy cheek as frigid lips were placed by his listening copper ear. "Please, darling, please sit on the ground." The boy besought, whispering to the man he had every intention to keep forever in his clutch. "I'll owe you. Anything you could ever possibly want, it'll be yours." Jacob held the belief that only a fool could be bribed, yet it was becoming all the more evident that he was not only ridiculously attracted to his master, but a ridiculous fool for him as well. He desperately desired that each night the gorgeous and eternally young Mr. Masen would sleep as naked as the day he was born and curled against him in his protective embrace in the privacy of their bedroom. So, yes, the vampire would indeed owe him and when the sky fell dark he'd hold the nude boy. Though, first thing was first, there'd be a cold day in hell before he sat his ass on the ground while insubordinate dogs didn't heed his precious pretty boy's wrath… a wrath named Jacob Ephraim Black.

The alpha straightened his back, his eyes falling to one of the largest tables that was placed by the French doors of the bistro's entrance. It was surrounded by dogs with neatly trimmed hair, pressed shirts, polished boots and freshly laundered trousers. Donning only a thin pair of cotton shorts that reached mid-thigh made Jacob feel underdressed, though not as much as he felt disrespected. The fingers belonging to his left hand threaded lightly through his master's silky auburn tresses as the dogs, one by one, noticed the wolf's gaze upon them. They'd previously scowled in contempt at Jacob's beautiful owner who adored giving him marvellous kisses and the sweetest embraces – the boy belonged to the alpha and the simple touch of the vampire's hair informed the dogs of that.

Regardless of the fact that Edward wanted to throw himself at his pet's nearly bare body he batted the wolf's hand away and gave him a supercilious glare. Jacob cared not for his master's reaction and smugly smirked as he shamelessly dropped to his knees at the vampire's side, and as his eyes stayed firmly fixed to the dogs at the table he nuzzled the boy's cheek with his own. His hands gripped cool shoulders that were dwarfed by his palms and he virtually purred like a kitten when his slight stubble tickled the pretty thing in his grasp who chortled in approval. The animals scoffed to themselves, encouraging Jacob who interpreted the insolent display as jealousy since in his mind they had every reason to be. He was the one with a beautifully mesmeric and loving master after all. Jacob wanted to go as far as to say his owner was perfect, but it wasn't his mind thinking this for it knew the truth to be otherwise, it was his heart that was speaking loud and clear. The boy couldn't be rivalled – he was too beautiful, always outspoken, completely alluring and a pinch of crazy.

"Okay, okay," Edward jovially laughed, trying to push his pet away. "I get it, you're a good boy!" Despite Mr. Masen's protests, a self-satisfied grin spread across Jacob's face and his arms snaked their way around the vampire's slim body. To humans it would appear he was a submissive and needy animal with a love for his master, yet to any dog or wolf they'd see only the opposite. He was marking his territory for everyone to notice and letting it be known that Edward Masen was not a boy to be messed with. The boy was his, only his, and he'd gotten down on his knees to prove it. The alpha lowered himself to his master's level, an outward presentation that he thought the vampire to be equal to one of his own kind. They were a pack of two, a miniscule tribe, and the alpha would slit throats to keep it that way.

Jacob ducked his head, tucking it away in the crook of Edward's neck. His attention briefly leaving the dogs as he placed hidden kisses on the boy's wintry neck. Edward tried with all his might to shove the wolf off of him, afraid someone might see what he was up to, yet no matter how hard he pushed or dug his nails into his pet's flesh the animal didn't budge. Jacob peeked over his master shoulder, his sight returning to the dogs and he caught each of their gazes for only a moment as a rumbling possessive growl rolled over his tongue while barring his pearly white teeth at the animals.

"Darling?" Edward murmured for only his boyfriend to hear, concern etched on his beauteous features and he placed his hand on the back of his pet's head, his fingers nimbly combing through Jacob's Mohican. "What's troubling you?" The affection the vampire exhibited did not go unnoticed by a human man in his mid-forties that was seated behind him and a little to his left. He glowered at the wildling, disturbed immensely by what he saw – a beast manipulating its young master.

"You're mine." The wolf snapped loud enough for the entire patio to hear. All eyes stared at the pair, yet to the vampire it was hardly a vexation, he actually enjoyed what most people would consider unwanted attention. They should be looking, he was a wonderful sight to see after all.

Mr. Masen nodded his head coolly as he continued to stroke the wildling's strip of hair. "Of course I am. You are my pet and I am your master, so do as you're told and tell me what has you agitated – I'll make it all better." Try as he might, Jacob didn't reply, his tongue was tied, and he doubted he could speak coherently even if speech was an option. It irritated him when Edward spoke to him like that, yet had he been shifted he fretted his tail would be itching to wag. The wild animal inside him wasn't so wild when it came to the pretty boy, it'd been tamed at first sight and it wanted nothing more than to please him. It enjoyed praise, it wanted to be a good wolf for Edward, though more so, it wanted the boy under him, to give him his seed as if it were a gift that should be venerated. That wild animal inside him was his instincts, and his instincts were telling him that his master loved him and would truly make everything better in any situation. Had it not been for the boy… if Jacob had simply been released and not bartered off to Edward, he had to figure the most plausible outcome was for misery to have taken a hold of him and his life would likely be non-existent. He needed the vampire more than he cared to admit.

The wolf hadn't forgotten the slaying of his father's tribe and was yet to shake the fear preacher Cullen embedded in him, but the open mind his mother taught him to think with allowed a dazzling vampire to be the perfect distraction from his woes. When it was late at night and all he wanted was to shed mournful tears for his family and friends he clung to his master as the boy slept, pressed his face into the crook of his chilly neck, much like he was doing now, and like a child, he hid from the monsters in the dark and let Edward's form shroud him from his anguish. The boy's soft florally scent soothed him all the way down to his soul when he felt brittle, like he was scarcely an alpha at all. Yet, holding Edward snugly in his arms made him feel like the strongest man in the world that was capable of any feat. It wasn't that he thought his master to be weak, quite the contrary. The vampire accentuated, or rather, complimented him perfectly. With a pretty boy like that hanging off his arm it was impossible not to feel masculine.

A week was not a long enough to get to know someone, but that was all that time they'd had together and it was enough to cause them to cling to one another. They were both desperate for love for completely different reasons. For century upon century Edward remained abstinent with his heart aching for its soul mate and regardless of his reservations – fear of persecution and struggling to believe that his feelings weren't something to be abhorred – he was quick to risk everything, even his life, for intimacy. He was starved and no amount of blood would quench his thirst, he needed a man to satisfy his desires and never had he ever craved one more than he did his pet wildling.

Jacob Black sought company, people to love dearly, watch over, to protect from the evils of the world and claim as his own. He was a pack animal that yearned to be in the presence of his own kind and Edward simply couldn't fill that void. The wolf wasn't happy, he couldn't be, not with his deep seated loneliness and mental wounds still freshly opened. He presented himself as a strong man, the kind Edward was attracted to and as someone who didn't let his past dictate the future. Yet, underneath the air of carelessness, the smiles and jokes, he was a scared cub that wanted his mommy and daddy to whisk him away and fix everything. He hid tears from his master whenever he gazed at his reflection in a mirror for any length of time; he couldn't recognize the person staring back at him. Scars from lashings heavily marred his back, his neck branded – a searing pain that still haunted him – and his front showing evidence of being shot and beaten. However, when Edward would casually rake his crimson eyes licentiously over his pet's body, licking his lips and adjusting the front of his pants, the animal felt utterly flawless. Unbeknownst to Jacob his boyfriend believed there was nothing sexier than his pet wolf and all the scars only added to his appeal. Edward thought the wildling was the epitome of what a man should be – tall, tough, muscular, and brave.

"Speak to me." The vampire quietly implored.

"You're mine." Jacob repeated and his eyes narrowed in on the seated dogs. "You hear that?!" He suddenly roared as he let the vampire slip from his grip when he got to his feet. "The boy is mine!"

The alpha made a move to stalk toward the table of dogs, though the vampire he called snowflake snapped a hand out and gripped him by the back of his shorts to halt his movements. "I appreciate the sentiment," Edward said as he rose from the chair. "But I'd like for you to take deep breath to settle yourself." Jacob sucked in a lungful of oxygen through his nose, his nostrils flaring, and the vampire followed his line of sight to find an answer for his outburst. "Those dogs," Edward pointed at the table. "Did they do something to upset you?"

The wolf paid little attention to Edward seeing as the dogs were currently snickering at him, one of them even leaning over to whisper in his buddy's ear as they stared at the pair. Jacob, enraged that they might be talking ill about his master, lunged forward, only to again be caught by Edward, this time by the bicep. "Disrespect my master and you disrespect me, you fucking curs!" The wildling bellowed. The words slipping easily from between the alpha's lips… too easily, and he left all, including himself, stunned.

The man that was seated behind Edward, though was now to his side since the boy was standing, sneered at the wolf, the language it spoke in front of women and children disturbing him. "Damn savage…" He grumbled under his breath for only his ears to hear, yet they weren't the only ones to catch his ridicule and over a dozen pair of eyes were torn from Jacob as an agonized scream rang through the air.

The human with his mouth hanging open stared down in horror at his hand that was flat to the table and had a metal fork going through the center of it, his master firmly clutching the shaft. "How dare you, slave?" Edward hissed, his temper, known well by those he owned, rearing its ugly head. "How_ dare_ you?" He repeated, his back bent with his face inches from the man's and his crimson eyes glaring daggers at him. "Jacob may be a savage, but he is _my_ savage! You got that? _He's my savage_ and, _you_, you're nothing but a notch on the food chain!" The boy wrenched the fork from the human's hand causing him to cry out and with his pet's eyes firmly attached to him he lifted the utensil as he stood upright, staring at the bright red blood on the prongs that glistened in the sunlight. The vampire's mouth salivated with venom when he inhaled the coppery scent and his body ached for a meal – he tried to resist, yet it was a futile battle and he gave in to his cravings.

Edward's pink tongue peeked out from between his lips to lick the backside of the prongs before sucking both sides into his mouth. With the vampire's taste buds tingling his eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled back in bliss as he moaned loud enough, though unintentionally, for all the bistro's patrons to hear. It was then Jacob was forced to acknowledge what he didn't want to see. His master's rosy red lips had paled considerably and were but a light petal pink and the purple bruising beneath his eyes had darkened since the wolf noticed them that morning. Edward was starved, that much he was sure of, and he hated to think what the boy would need to do to fix that, yet immensely feared what would happen to his snowflake if his thirst wasn't soon quenched. Would he fall ill and perish? Go on a blood binge and murder half his village?

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut, silently whispering to his ancestors for guidance. His conscience was clouded and murky, he no longer knew right from wrong for he came to the startling realization that he'd sooner sacrifice each slave sitting around him to sate the boy's needs than let him suffer. The wildling rationalised his thoughts, thinking that the world didn't need the slaves, but it did indeed need Edward Anthony Masen. His master was a lovely boy, and although he was flawed and certainly had issues – stabbing his slave in anger with a fork being one of them – he'd created a little piece of paradise in a frightening world. Edward couldn't give his slaves freedom, though he gave them the next best thing, the illusion of it.

A warm hand on the vampire's shoulder dragged him back to reality and grounded him, yet the warmth of Jacob's hand was nothing compared to what he dared to believe was a loving smile. It was impossible for Mr. Masen to keep his lips still and they upturned into bashful, yet strikingly beautiful smile that caused the wolf to sigh wistfully. The boy was positive his pet was gazing at him like a man in love and he was only reassured of his thoughts when Jacob's hand meandered from his shoulder to the back of his head where the animal tenderly stroked his silky locks.

"Did it taste good?" Jacob lowly queried which resulted in his master nodding melancholically as he mouthed the words, _I want more_. The animal sympathized with the boy's predicament and he wished he could kiss the look of guilt off his snowflake's face – it wasn't the pretty boy's fault that he desired blood, his pet understood that and he'd never shame his master for it. Edward couldn't decipher the look on the wolf's face. He guessed it to be one of pity, which he found insulting.

The vampire forced himself to remove Jacob's hand from his hair, the sweet gesture his pet offered inappropriate, though he couldn't bring himself to chastise his boyfriend for it despite knowing he should to save face. Instead he took his frustration out on a certain group. He turned his attention to the men responsible for upsetting the wildling. "You dogs," Mr. Masen snapped, pointing at the group of men sitting around the large table who instantaneously stiffened with fret. "Piss off, the lot of you!"

The animals quickly excused themselves, save for one who lagged behind and was on his feet desperately trying to finish his soup and sandwich. He was unhealthily scrawny and Mr. Masen was of the mind he'd only just arrived on the plantation since he nor Laurent would allow a pet to go so undernourished. Jacob took offence to the dog's actions and strutted over to him, invading his personal space. The canine nearly choked on the bread in his mouth when the wolf's chest came to brush against his arm. He turned his head, straining his neck to put his eyes on the wildling's face.

"Are you deaf?" Jacob grunted in question and the dog fervently shook his head, though didn't fail to take another oversized bite of his sandwich. The bull growled as he tore the food from the dogs clutch, causing it to whimper, and in its distress it reached out with his hands, silently begging for the food back.

Jacob scowled at the behaviour. "What are you, a pig or a dog?"

"Dog." The animal breathlessly whispered, eyeing the sandwich.

"Then eat off the ground like one!" Jacob snarled, dropping the sandwich to the patio floor, its contents spilling all around his feet. Much to the alpha's astonishment the dog didn't hesitate and squatted, frantically picking the pieces off the ground and stuffing them in his mouth one by one. A tinge of remorse prickled at Jacob's conscience. Something that would have been humiliating for someone from his father's tribe was a normal occurrence to the canines in this world – the poor dog didn't even bat an eyelash and even appeared comfortable down there beneath everyone.

Jacob sighed, mentally berating himself. He was supposed to be an alpha, not an asshole. He left the dog behind, making his way around the patio to steal the plates of food right out from under the humans' noses. The way he saw it, what did they need to eat for? He was just going to feed them to his leech anyhow… or he was at least contemplating it. When a dozen or so plates surrounded the dog on the ground he finally felt satisfied that animal, with certainty, had enough food to feed his ravenous hunger.

Jacob's own hunger ignited watching the dog virtually inhaling what was on the plates and his stomach rumbled. The dog immediately halted his actions, gazing up at the wolf. "I share." He stated, his vocabulary seeming strained and limited, though he was eager to push a few of the fullest plates toward the alpha. He waited for a reaction and smiled, seemingly pleased with himself, when the wildling crouched and investigated the food to see what suited his fancy.

The wolf sniffed the air, letting his senses guide him and he found himself growling at the vastly smaller canine who held a vibrant red lobster tail in his hand. He'd never seen something like it nor smelt anything of the sort. He greedily snatched it away from the dog to examine it closely and once he found it acceptable he bit down on the tail, his strong teeth cracking the shell and pulling off a mouthful. Humans cringed as they listened to the crunch of the wolf's chewing who figured out rather quickly that the outside wasn't meant for devouring.

Jacob zealously pulled apart the tail to get to the meat inside and he hungrily dug in, although with the dog staring at him he felt a bit awkward. He lifted his gaze as he swallowed to see a slight pout on the animal's face. "So you didn't get the good stuff," The bull began and popped a chunk into his mouth. "No need to be a pussy about it." The dog nodded and dropped his sight to the plates in front of him, them all seeming barely edible in comparison.

The alpha could see how disappointed the dog was and a niggling sense of guilt nipped at his heals, forcing him to take action. He shuffled over to the animal, pressing his side against the other's as he leaned against a table leg and ripped off a large piece of meat from the lobster's tail. Jacob nudged him, getting the dog's attention, and held the meat to its lips. The canine timidly accepted, removing it from the wildling's fingers with his teeth and he determinedly picked up a turkey drumstick, ripping off a piece for the alpha to taste. Like Jacob had done, the dog held the food to other's lips who keenly received it and held the dog's hand in place so he could lick his fingers clean of flavour.

Edward Masen, after hissing for the human man to leave his sight, watched the two animals repeat the process over and over, eventually working their way to through different foods. He was a little shocked to find his pet acting so unrefined. Was he really witnessing the wilding lick a dog's fingers? He shuddered and suppressed a gag when he saw the wolf suck the mutt's forefinger into his mouth to get the last remnants of the salad dressing it was slicked with. The vampire was about to inform the wolf just how disgusting he was being when a big dimpled grin caught the corner of his eye.

"Brother!" Emmett merrily exclaimed as he entered through the patio gate, his puppy in tow and Samuel following closely behind. However, that merriment suddenly vanished and a peeved expression painted the vampling's features. "Why weren't you at church? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

Edward grinned at his overexcited older brother and opened his arms as the boy came near, wrapping him up in tight embrace and tucked a kiss into his hair. "Good day to you too, sweetheart."

Emmett yanked his body away from the vampire and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't you 'sweetheart' me, Edward. Tell me why you weren't at church right this instant!" He demanded with a stomp of his foot. Mr. Masen quirked a brow with his head cocked minutely and a disapproving glint in his eye. The vampling's expression sweetened and puerile smile donned his lips. "Please." He added.

Edward ran his the fingers of both hands through Emmett's hair, combing the bangs from his bright crimson eyes. "My wolf was sleeping well and having sweet dreams – I had no desire to wake him."

"Oh." The vampling said, his smile evolving into a grin. "Well, why didn't you just say that?!" He jovially commented, and he leaned to the side to take a peek at the wildling. The animal was sitting on his rear, legs crossed, and cleaning the crumbs off a plate with his tongue – the dog having excused itself from the bistro after the arrival of Emmett, too frightened to eat in the company of multiple vampires.

The little master giggled at the wolf's behaviour and looked up to his brother. "Has he been a good boy?"

"The best." Edward smugly replied, and although he was exaggerating he felt just as proud as he would be if he wasn't.

"Is he friendly?" Emmett queried.

Mr. Masen nodded, reaching out to Paul who stood at his little master's side and gave his cheek an affectionate stroke with the back of his knuckles, causing the puppy to flush red with embarrassment. "Yes, so how about you go over there and introduce yourself and your pet to him while I speak with Samuel." The vampling nodded and took a hold of his pup's hand, excited to lead them over to the wolf.

Samuel quickly stood in Emmett's place, gazing at his master with concern. A dark pair of pinstriped trousers sat low on the dog's hips, the bottoms of which dusty from dragging on the ground seeing as he'd had removed his shoes earlier. A light breeze flowed through his unbuttoned dress shirt and the braces that had been pushed off his shoulders hung at his sides. He'd dressed nicely for church services as he always did for his master on Sundays. "You gave me a fright, master. I was terribly worried – I thought the wildling had done something awful to you."

"That animal is harmless, Sammy. He loves me more than the sun loves the moon or the stars the sky. I own that wolf, I am his master and he adores me for it. He'd lay his life on the line to protect me." Perhaps the boy was exaggerating once again, but he enjoyed to dream.

The dog leaned forward, his hand on his master's shoulder. "Beasts like him don't know how to love." He lowly told Mr. Masen. "Please be more careful, master. He could turn on you at any moment and it would break my heart if something happened to you."

Edward shook his head with a dopey grin plastered to his lips and he rose on his toes after looking around him to make sure the slaves were minding their own business. He bent close to his pet dog, his mouth by his ear, its skin the color of smooth caramel. "Last night, of his very own volition, Jacob kissed me right on the lips." He whispered in confession, anxious about his pet's reaction. Despite being unwilling to admit it, he needed Samuel's approval. "He's been kissing me ever since. On my balcony, the staircase, the cornfield, even the forest. He's everything I've ever wanted, Sammy."

The dog staggered back in horror, revulsion evident and the boy's heart plummeted. "Look at you, master, you're starved and because of it you aren't… you_ really_ aren't processing things as well as you normally would. Let's get you fed and then I'll help you clean up this mess."

"What mess?!" Edward exclaimed, capturing the wildling's attention who currently had both a puppy and vampling sitting on his lap – Emmett twiddling the Mohawk on the top of his head while Paul and he compared scars.

Mr. Masen closed the distance that Samuel made between the two of them. "There is no mess, Sammy," He lowly hissed. "I'm in love." The vampire didn't know whether he said that in spite of his dog or if he actually meant his words, either way he felt hurt by his pet and completely ashamed of his sexuality. Samuel didn't understand his feelings and it upset him that the dog would prefer to see him suffer than have a life with a man. If somebody as loyal as Samuel wasn't on his side, who would be?

Samuel ushered his master past the patrons, past the wolf and boys, and inside the bistro as he hollered for everybody to get out, including the staff. People hurried to listen to the dog, knowing exactly who he was and what vampire he belonged to. Edward was the reason Eclipse Creek was possible, though the canine was the glue that held it all together. Samuel, never wanting his callow master bothered by men's duties, oversaw everything that happened in the village along with everything on the plantation. His word was law and the slaves abided by it for they knew if they were deemed a threat Samuel would make them disappear in the night.

The dog wasn't proud of killing, though he always had his reasons for it. His little master, who he adored almost as much as he did Edward, was only permitted to drink from the dead. However, the slaves never seemed to die quick enough to keep the vampling's belly full and unlike his brother he was unable resist his thirst for blood. Too many times had he watched his little master in tears over the life he took and families he'd torn apart by his slip up. So over the last century the dog had taken matters into his own hands and made sure the vampling always had plenty to drink. It was a shame, but accidents sure had a way of happening on the plantation and as far as Edward was concerned he was plagued by clumsy slaves.

Samuel had murdered countless that he believed harboured ill will towards his master, and for those he never felt guilt or even a flicker of remorse. Jacob, as it were, was next on his list. However, his master had gone and complicated things. Love? He loved the beast? Why was his master so incapable of listening? Why wouldn't he court Miss Swan? Was he looking for trouble or was his heart truly leading him in the wrong direction? None of the answers mattered because Samuel knew now more than ever that the wildling needed his life to be cut short.

However, with Edward's heart on the line the dog felt unable to take action. He doubted his master could handle another heartbreak. After the fallout with Laurent the poor boy was devastated and destroyed. When he held his owner while he wept, brushing away his tears, promising him things would get better, there were times he wished Laurent would show up at the door to proclaim his love just so Edward would no longer hurt. He could never inflict pain like that upon his master which left him with quite the conundrum.

"Master, please," Samuel begged as he approached a cherry wood bar, pulling out a stool for his owner to sit. "Think about what you're saying."

Mr. Masen surveyed the dimly lit bistro to ease his mind, making sure the dark wooden booths and square tables were empty of patrons. "Sammy," He huffed when slumping onto the stool. "I'm gay." He dejectedly stated. "I won't… I can't deny it any longer. For as long as I can remember I've been ashamed and scared of my sexuality – I'm still struggling with that as a matter of fact, but I want what my wolf is offering me… I like how he makes me feel. He's the one."

"But- but you hardly even know him!"

"I'm his soul mate." Edward calmly retorted.

The pet's eyebrows furrowed. "He said that?"

"Well, _no_, not in so many words." It didn't faze the boy that Jacob had actually insisted the opposite. "Nevertheless, I know it to be the case. We're a forever thing."

Samuel sighed in defeat and he pulled up a stool next to his master. He sat leaning forward with his elbows on the polished bar and his face in his hands. He felt like a helpless puppy and even had the urge to cry like one too. Tears prickled his soulful eyes and he turned his head to look at the vampire. "Father," He breathed. "I've never known a heart to be as reckless as yours."

Edward's eyes fell uncomfortably from his pet's. "What have I said about calling me that?"

The dog shrugged. "You provided everything for me, even a mother and a mate. You raised me, and I'm the man I am today because of you. I might be forced to call you master, but in here," He pointed to his chest where his heart lie beneath. "You'll always be my dad and the grandfather to my boys."

"You're a sentimental fool…" The vampire muttered

"Tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll never mention it again."

"Oh, Sam…" Edward said as he scooted his stool closer to his pet, their thighs touching. He reached around the dog, his upper arm resting on the back of his shoulders and the pallid tips of his fingers becoming lost in the dog's cropped inky black tresses. "You're always going to be my puppy." He murmured in confession, although those seven simple words bombarded him with a sick sense of guilt. The animal's body had aroused the vampire on more than one occasion and if he wasn't positive he'd be going to Hell before, he was convinced he would now. Surely homoerotic thoughts about a man he had paternal feelings for would send him right on down to the fiery inferno.

Samuel leaned into his master, nuzzling his cheek against the colder one. "I'm your boy as well, right? Your son?"

Edward believed himself to be perfect in most areas, but there was a reason why sixteen-year-olds shouldn't be parents – they were rarely any good at it. Feeding and watering a pet dog was far less trouble. "I held you in my arms when your toenails were smaller than the size of peas, when you could hardly babble and all you'd do is cry. I tried to be everything you needed, but I tried and failed and that is the only reason why you even had a mother. I'd have smothered you with a pillow if I was forced to put up with your wailing each night. I'm your master, Samuel, end of story. I'm unfit for the higher title."

The dog smiled at the boy he considered to be his father. "My sons are grown and I still feel like smothering them from time to time. I honestly don't blame some creatures for eating their young, but my pups are alive because I loved them enough to control myself, which is the same reason why I'm alive. You knew your limits, yet there wasn't a day I went without seeing you and I'm grateful for that. You couldn't handle the entire responsibility and that is nothing to be ashamed about. I love you, dad. I always will."

Edward wished he could argue with the dog, convince him otherwise, though his pride wouldn't allow it. "I love you too, Sammy." A slight smile donned his pink lips. "I always will."

Outside the bistro the wait staff and kitchen hands stood idly as they waited for permission to enter the place of business. As for the wildling he remained seated on the ground surrounded by chatting diners with two pairs of hands poking and prodding at his body, one of the two much colder than the other. "Oh, you're such a good bull, Jacob!" Emmett giddily cooed while giving the wolf a scratch behind his ear, the animal surprising himself by leaning into the affectionate touch. "Good good bull! Yes you are!"

The little master who was perched on one powerful thigh, his puppy on the other, pursed his lips and pressed them against the wolf's neck. Jacob flinched back, eyes wide and searching the vampling's for answers. "Did I frighten you, pet? I was giving you a kiss, don't you want kisses?" Emmett mirthfully queried. The alpha was thoroughly befuddled, the little leech wanted to kiss him?

"I do." Paul murmured, cheeks blazing with heat. Emmett beamed jubilantly, opening his arms to his puppy and he painted the animal's copper face with wintry kisses. Paul mirthfully giggled, hugging his little master and praying to the one true God that he never be separated from the vampling.

"My turn!" Emmett excitedly remarked and his puppy eagerly returned plentiful kisses. He laughed at the feel of Paul's warm lips tickling his cheeks, his eyes crinkling in the corners with merriment and he flicked his vision upwards to look at the wolf. "Isn't Paul the cutest thing ever?!" Jacob nodded, not knowing how else to react and he watched the vampling cup Paul's face in his small chilly hands. "You are the most wonderful and perfect puppy there is and will ever be." Emmett praised.

Paul grinned bashfully. "I love you so much, little master."

The vampling smiled crookedly, gazing sappily at the little dog and giving the very tip of his tan nose a kiss. "I love you too, puppy. Best friends forever, right?"

Paul fervently nodded. "Forever and ever." He firmly declared. Sighing to himself, Jacob dropped his eyes from the friendly display between master and pet. As much as he tried not to acknowledge a simple fact, he truly couldn't deny it – he was jealous of Samuel. It enraged him that Mr. Masen had walked right on by him without so much as glancing his way. He'd even seen the dog's hand on the small of the pretty boy's back, guiding him inside the bistro. His anxiety got the better of him and he couldn't help but fret that Edward might snuggle up with Samuel if given the opportunity. Would his boyfriend kiss the dog like Emmett kissed his pet or would _Sammy_ be the one to show affection? His owner should know he's forbidden to even look at another man the same way he does his boyfriend and regardless of the answer the alpha would slaughter the mongrel for touching his snowflake. It didn't matter that he hadn't claimed Edward as a mate, no other man was permitted to touch him. Only him. _Always_ him.

_What the hell could they be doing in there? _Jacob wondered as he gently pushed the boys off his lap and got to his feet, stretching his limbs. "Where are you going, pet?" Emmett queried, rising off the ground with Paul squeezed tightly in an embrace.

"I want my master." Jacob just about kicked himself over his reply. He sounded needy, clingy, and too damn docile for a ferocious wildling and it irritated him how easily Edward's title slipped right from his lips. Yet, when it came to the pretty boy the term didn't possess the proper definition. The animal was quickly beginning to associate the word 'master' with cold alabaster skin, dishevelled auburn hair, striking crimson eyes and the most kissable rosy lips. Master meant his snowflake and his snowflake meant everything that was right in the world.

The alpha couldn't help but exhale another sigh – when it came to Mr. Masen he was hardly a ferocious wildling… he was comparable to a lovesick and loyal puppy willing to follow its master to the end of the earth, past the sun and the moon, and even swim across the river Styx that separated the land of the living from the realm of the dead. His devotion ran deep, too deep for his liking and he was certain he was losing his sanity. One way or another the boy would get him killed eventually, not purposely of course, but it'd happen and somehow the bloodsucker seemed worth the sacrifice. The knowledge that he'd die for the precious leech with little to no thought about it after knowing him for only seven days sent a shiver down his spine.

"Miss him already?" The vampling asked with a giggle.

Jacob nodded as he strode over to the closed French doors leading into the bistro. "Yes." He answered simplistically, though felt a little foolish for it. Perchance he was being a little too honest, yet he couldn't help that he desired the view of his owner at all times. Why did they ever need to be separated, anyhow? To the wolf the answer was an obvious one, they needn't be. It was completely unnecessary and it irked him that Edward would so easily put distance between them. The boy was for his eyes only and if Samuel had something to say to his snowflake he'd better be prepared to say it to the alpha as well.

"My brother trained you very well. He must be proud."

The wolf halted his motions, his right hand resting on a brass door handle, and he gazed over his shoulder to see Emmett right on his heels, the puppy only a step behind their little master. "I'm an alpha, I can't be trained. Your brother made a good first impression. Had he not… well, it's likely you'd have become an only child." Both the wildling and vampling shuddered at the thought, neither one of them knowing how they could ever survive without Edward.

"You wouldn't ever hurt my brother, would you?" Emmett questioned, very concerned, and Jacob shook his head that he would not. "Even if he made you angry? Because he'll do that, you know. He'll make you so mad that you'll pray to God that the horses will trample him to dust the next time he enters the corral." Jacob turned his body around and crouched to look the vampling properly in the eyes. Emmett's eyebrows were furrowed with worry and his vision was fixed on the wolf, trying to read him to determine if he was a threat to Edward or not. If he came to the conclusion that the bull was indeed a danger to his younger brother there'd be no hesitation on his part to order Samuel to end the wolf's life. Although, the dog didn't often listen to his little master's vindictive demands. Which, to Emmett, was a pity. If he had things his way Isabella Marie Swan would have conveniently disappeared the day she made her introduction to Edward.

Jacob smiled at the vampling. "I would never harm him. I give you my word, little master." He felt quite derisible referring to the child as such, but he was doing his best to make a good impression. After all, the little bloodsucker before him raised his snowflake and he saw Emmett's opinion of him as one with great importance. He wanted the vampling's approval. "Edward is at his safest when he's in my company and the same goes for yourself." He flicked his eyes over to Paul, reaching forward to pull him closer and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Same goes for your puppy." The alpha meant his words. He'd protect Emmett with his life since he felt it was owed to him. If it weren't for the vampling Edward wouldn't have survived all those centuries ago and in turn he'd have perished at the hands of preacher Cullen.

A grin spread across Emmett's lips. "You'd kill all the bad guys, right?"

The wolf curtly nodded. "Every last one of 'em." He assured his little master.

The vampling's grin turned devilish. "What if I'm a bad guy?"

Jacob's raised his brows and he smirked. "Then I'd have to tear you limb from limb and burn your body as I danced around the flames, ridding the earth of your wicked spirit." He teased.

Emmett joyfully laughed and gave the wilding a playful shove, not budging him an inch. "You'd have to catch me first." He light-heartedly stated as he began to back away from the wildling.

Jacob straightened his legs and he glared menacingly down at the vampling. "Is that a challenge?"

The little master turned on his heel, taking off in a flash. "You can't catch me!" He gaily taunted as he leapt from the ground onto chair and straight to the same table Edward was previously sitting at, knocking over Bree Tanners' cold soup. He virtually flew over the wrought iron fence, gleefully squealing when he glanced over his shoulder and saw the wolf chasing after him. Jacob bounded over the fence with ease and Paul nervously followed through the gate, not entirely sure if what he was witnessing was play. He fretted he should be gathering Mr. Masen for help, yet when deep rolling laughter emanated from the alpha as he caught their little master the puppy decided against it… for now.

The wildling, standing center of the cobblestone street, lifted Emmett by his middle and threw the guffawing boy over his shoulder, holding tightly to one of his ankles. "You're dead meat now, _little_ _monster_!" He looked around him, finding Paul standing wide eyed by the patio gate. "Your evil sidekick is too!"

"No, not my puppy!" Emmett joyfully bellowed. "Anything but him!"

"I don't make deals with the devil!" Jacob hostilely razzed as he stalked toward the trembling puppy. If it weren't for the smile slowly growing on Paul's lips as he neared, the wolf would've thought he was frightening the young mutt, yet, as it were, the pup just didn't know how to play properly without his little master thoroughly explaining the rules first and even then he still often struggled. Nevertheless, Paul wasn't trembling because he was fearful, he was trembling in anticipation. He wanted the alpha's attention… the same alpha that said he would protect him. Whether that was true or not the puppy didn't know, but it made his heart pound and soar straight to the heavens.

Inside the bistro the master and pet had moved from the barstools to a lounge area by the entrance where two sofas and a few chairs for relaxing were placed around a fireplace that was reserved for colder weather. The furniture was a dark reddish leather and the carved wooden legs were polished chestnut, all of which were placed upon a Turkish rug. "I'm gay." Edward said for what felt like the hundredth, his hands holding Samuels, their knees touching and bodies angled to face each other. The dog squirmed uncomfortably under his master's scrutinizing gaze, the leather sofa making awkward noises with his wriggling. The boy was expecting him to reply, yet nothing came to mind other than denial and he knew his owner wouldn't respond well to that.

"Give me your approval, son." There it was, that three letter word Samuel was certain he'd never hear again. He hadn't heard his master so much as utter it since he was a fifteen-year-old pup. Everything changed when he reached Edward's forever age, it was as if roles reversed – the vampire was no longer the protector and provider, no longer the doting father figure, instead he was distant and in private, when nobody was there to see or hear, Samuel wasn't son anymore, he was pet. He outgrew the position and became a loyal guard dog who'd suffer endlessly for his master, give advice when his master would rather not hear it, and kill anything or anyone that posed a threat to the boy, to his vampiric father, that had given him more than any dog ever deserved.

"Dad…" That pleading title seemed so foreign on his lips. He'd missed the familiarity of it and what it represented. Earlier his master said he loved him, though he never doubted such a thing and he loved his master too which was why he couldn't approve. He loved Edward too much to let him throw his life away for a wildling or any man for that matter. He understood sexuality and the fluidity of it, but how was he ever supposed to sanction the boy's homosexuality in a world such as this one?

Samuel shook his head. "I… I can't. I will never guide you astray. If you'd just listen to me… if you'd consider Isabel-"

"No!" Edward fiercely interrupted, ripping his hands away from his pet. "I am fucking sick of that shit, Samuel!" He cursed which disconcerted the dog and in response to feeling ill at ease he reached for his master's hands, yearning for more of his affection. The boy only allowed the animal one of his hands while he pointed at him with the other. "Fuck you for encouraging me to go down a path that would make me miserable! I'd do anything, go to any lengths to make you and your boys happy. For God's sake, Sammy, I travelled across the continent to buy the bitch Jared desired to mate with. I know it didn't work out as expected, but my heart was in the right place and it all worked out for the best. So, why can't you do the same for me? If my pet wolf was lost out there in the world somewhere would you travel countless miles to gather him for me, because I suspect _not_."

The dog was astonished by his master's claims and hardly found the words to speak. "I'd do anything for you, master. If you told me to fetch him, I'd fetch him."

"But I shouldn't have to tell you!" Edward cried, his empty hand falling to his lap in defeat. "You should want to! I bought Claire because I wanted to make Jared happy, not because I felt obligated." The vampire's shoulders slumped and his eye's fell away from the dog. "If Jacob disappeared would it even cross your mind to search for him or would you be filled with relief that he's gone?"

Samuel grimaced as he imagined the boy's pain if the beast were to suddenly vanish. His master claimed to love the creature and when it came to matters of the heart his owner was weak. "How do you know the wolf is sincere with his actions? What if this is all some ploy by preacher Cullen and Jacob is gathering incriminating evidence against you? The beast cannot be trusted."

Edward scoffed and appeared appalled by his pet's speculations. "My wildling is not a beast!" He exclaimed, angrier at himself for calling Jacob such a thing just to keep up appearances than he was for Samuel saying it. "I know of the preacher's intentions, Jacob is a good boy and has spoken to me about how he'd originally given his word to Carlisle to end my life. Obviously the wolf does not aim to do so or else I'd be long gone from this world by now. He's had innumerable opportunities and as of today he's used every one of them to kiss me instead."

"I'm still suspicious, he could be using your for his own gain somehow."

Edward sighed with a shake of his head. "His body reacts to my touch, Samuel. He finds me appealing… I've felt how excited he can get." The dog scowled as he thought about an alpha wolf finding his master sexually enticing. It infuriated him and he had to bite his tongue to stay silent on the matter. "You can trust Jacob. I'm all he has left in the world, he's told me this. He needs me."

Samuel gritted his teeth, attempting to keep his mouth closed for he feared what he'd say if it opened. "And what about the other thousand people who need you?! What are they going to do when the authorities hammer your body to a cross and burn you for your sins?!" He roared, so obscenely enraged that the boy could ever be so foolish. "What then, father?!" Edward had half the mind to hit the dog, though managed to keep his fists at bay when he saw a certain look come across his pet's a face, one he didn't particularly recognize.

"What if I need you?" Samuel bitterly croaked. He dropped to his knees to hug the vampire's clothed shins to his warm bare chest, his head hidden away out of sight, and tears sprouted like weeds in the corners of his eyes, both ugly and unwanted. He could hardly believe he'd been reduced to a snivelling puppy at his daddy's feet, but however humiliating it may be, he'd beg if he had to. "Don't endanger your life for the wolf." He sobbed, truly sobbed, something he hadn't done since Quil, his first born, had taken ill with fever when he was just a few months old. Dr. Whitlock had said he would pass in the night and like this he sobbed to his master to do something, anything, that could save his puppy. He'd watched his owner strip the shirt from his body as well as the clothes from the pup. The vampire had gathered the limp and helpless little animal in his arms and held him to his naked chest, letting the pup absorb his chill while he murmured lullabies. By sunup Quil's fever had broken and he was crying for his mother's milk. Samuel was in need of another miracle. If Edward would just give Miss Swan a chance who's to say the boy wouldn't fall madly in love with her?

The dog's tears dampened his master's pants, though the vampire was anything but mad and the tearful pet felt his owner lovingly running cool fingers through his inky tresses and along his scalp. "I can't be alone for another thousand years, Sammy. I just can't. I wish things were different. I wish I could love Isabella Swan like you want me to, but that is simply impossible. I'm not wired that way. If anything were to happen to me my will states that everything I own, my land, my home, _you_, all go to Laurent. I trust him to take care of the plantation, specifically my brother, and we both know how much Emmett loves to spoil you. No harm would ever come to you or your family."

"That's not what I meant." The dog whined, and he squeezed his master's legs. "I don't need you to take care of me. I need you in my life. I don't know anything else. I love my boys and my woman, but I live and breathe for you, don't get that? My life would not have purpose if I didn't have my master it. I need you, dad."

Mr. Masen's lower lip trembled and he bent at the waist, pressing his face into Samuel's hair, the animal's cheek resting on his knees. The boy helplessly inhaled the soapy scent of the dog's cropped tresses which brought instant imagines of his pet to the forefront of his mind as a small ebony puppy that's head barely reached his thighs. Samuel's fur was always wild after a bath, every time looking like he'd just been struck by lightning after he'd been dried and combed. The vampire had loved the feeling of cuddling his face against it, revelling in its softness and the love he felt from the pup that called him daddy when only their ears could hear it. As Samuel grew their snuggles became less and less frequent until they didn't happen at all. Edward missed what they'd once had, but deemed it inappropriate once the dog reached the age of sixteen. It didn't feel right to call him son anymore, not even in private. What kind of father could he be when his son's age, knowledge, and wisdom far surpassed his own?

Edward hugged his arms to Samuel's back who was yet to stop crying, distraught with the notion that he could lose his master to such a brutal end. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here – I'd never abandon you." The boy vehemently promised as he shed his own tears, ashamed by the display. One of them needed to hold strong, though clearly both were incapable. _Love_, Edward thought, _love does the strangest things to people. It can make even the sanest person lose their mind_.

"I love you, pet… _son_. I love you, son." The vampire's heart ached for what once was, to have a tiny puppy in his arms with bright and beautiful adoring eyes gazing up at him and a sweet little voice chiming 'daddy' through giggles. Samuel had been perfect, he still was, but looking back Edward knew he wasn't even remotely the same. He'd been far from perfect and if he could do it all over again he would. This time he'd never quit telling the animal he loved him, he'd never quit calling him his son, and he'd have never been so strict with him… he'd have never treated him like a _dog_…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I can't be what you want me to be." Edward apologized, remorseful tears dripping into his pet's hair.

Samuel shook his head, rising from the vampire's lap. "You're perfect, master. It's the world that isn't."

A sob escaped the boy and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries and his dog dutifully cleaned the tears from his owner's chilly alabaster cheeks. "I'm a faggot. I'm the epitome of imperfect. I know how abhorrent you think I am for it."

Samuel fervently shook his head in denial of Edward's claim. "I've never thought lowly of you because of your desires. I- I am uncomfortable with them, but I'd never judge or condemn you for them. Your kind would, however, and I've asked that you disregard those desires because I fear for your life, not because I oppose of them. The heart wants what the heart wants and if loving on your wolf didn't carry a death sentence I'd tell you to follow it, but I can't, master, I just can't." The dog's expression fell anguished and although his sobs had come and gone, his tears were still present. He cried for his master and he cried for what the boy's heart must feel. "I want you to be happy, I want you to be in love, and I want to give you my approval and you'd have gotten it centuries ago if the legality of it was fair, but it's not, and I'm a selfish dog. It would seem I'd prefer to see you suffer than risk losing you forever."

Edward nodded in understanding, finally being able to properly comprehend just where his pet was coming from. His tears matched Samuel's, though he managed to smile through them as he reached forward, cupping the dog's warm copper face in his cool palms, sweeping away tears with the pads of his thumbs. "How did I get so lucky to have a pet like you?" He adoringly queried.

Samuel bristled with pride since he was able to put a charming smile on such a beautiful face. "A dog is but a reflection of his master."

"And a son? Is he a reflection of his father?"

The dog crookedly smiled, red staining his blushing cheeks and he proudly nodded causing Edward's hands to slip away. "You taught me the skills I needed to raise three very good boys." Samuel's smiled faded and his gaze turned pleading. "I hope to raise many more… perhaps one day even be blessed with daughter." He grabbed his master's hand and rose to sit on the couch beside him. "You know very well I respect your wishes and I'll do anything you tell me to do, but I do_ not_ want to be castrated."

"That's the point of a punishment, Sammy. How are you supposed to learn anything if you enjoy your consequence?"

The dog's grip tightened around the vampire's hand. "I know hitting you was wrong, and you know I'm aware of that. It was a lapse of judgement and I agree I deserve to be punished, but I beg you to reconsider the consequence."

"I've never gone back on my word before, what makes you think I will now?" Edward was being cold, callous in fact, and the realization unsettled him.

Samuel appeared crestfallen and his master didn't like that look on him. "I, well, I just… I…" The dog struggled to come up with a reason his master should pardon him and he decided his dignity wasn't all that important compared to his testicles. "Don't make me do it!" He implored, squeezing the vampire's hands. "I beg you. Please, father, please don't do this to me." His manipulation was subtle, a certain word being strategically placed which caused Edward's composure to begin to crumble.

The dog's gaze was firmly fixed to his master's, soulful brown eyes pleading. "Dad… Please…" Edward was having a battle of wills. The tiny paternal part of him was telling him to give in, to make his puppy happy. Though, realistically, the dog was his pet and he was the master and if he didn't teach the animal right from wrong, who would? He had to go through with it. Samuel could beg and plead, even start up the waterworks again. The dog was getting castrated. Period. End of story.

"Alright," Edward sighed and his pet's eyes widened. "You're forgiven, but don't you _ever_ think you'll get away with something like this again, and, I'll have you know, you're only getting off easy because I was far too lenient with Jacob, so it's only fair. Both of you were in a difficult position and tempers were flaring… I know how you animals can get." A smile donned the boy's lips. "I can be reasonable."

"Thank you." Samuel breathed. It was all he knew what to say… all he could say. "_Thank you_." He repeated.

"Don't thank me yet." The vampire said, letting go of the dog's hands as he rose to his feet. "I don't feel well-"

"You don't look well." Samuel interjected as he quickly followed behind his master who was headed for the door that led the patio.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, glaring scathingly at his pet as if telling him to choose his words more wisely next time. He clutched the door handle as he partially turned toward Samuel. "I _need_ blood. I cannot put it off any longer, but I'd like to make a special order."

The dog obediently nodded. "Anything you want, master. It's yours."

"You have knowledge of the slave trade camp fifty miles north of the plantation, yes?" Again the dog obediently nodded. "Good, I want you to attack at nightfall. No mercy, kill all the vampires save for one to bring home for me to feed on."

"What's the catch?"

"You're taking Jacob." Edward told his pet who groaned in dissatisfaction. "Hush now. He's got a lot of pain, Sammy. Vampires destroyed his life and I think he deserves to slaughter a few."

"Are you sure it's wise to indulge him?"

The boy smirked. "Not particularly."

Samuel quirked a brow. "And if he runs?"

"He won't."

"What if he attacks me or my sons? Can we shoot to kill?"

Edward's eyes widened and he gave his head a shake. "I won't chance it. They're staying behind and you're taking Caius, you know how great his shot is. He'll have your guys' backs."

"Caius!" The dog exclaimed. "You can't be serious, master. You won't chance the wolf acting aggressively toward me or my boys, yet you send in the devil's spawn with the heavy artillery. Are you trying to get one of them killed?"

"My wildling is surprisingly liberal and if he can look past where Caius comes from I do believe they will fight well together."

"And if he can't?"

"Then you're in charge of breaking those two up."

"Excuse my language, master, but _how the fuck_ do you expect me to halt flying bullets and a stampeding bull?"

Mr. Masen shrugged with a grin brightening his features as he opened the patio doors. "I don't know, pet, get creative. It'll be fun." He blatantly teased, though his attention was pulled from his dog when he heard the excited wails of children.

Edward stepped out onto the cobblestone, motioning for the staff to return to their duties as his vision adjusted to the sunlight. What caught his eyes next caused him to sigh dreamily. There his wildling was in his wolf form lying on his belly in the middle of the patio, tables pushed aside against the wrought iron fence and dozens of little human hands stroking his long shiny coat. Paul, hardly a quarter of the size of the alpha and covered head to toe in scruffy silver fur was between Jacob's front paws getting bathed by his massive tongue. A look of bliss was on the puppy's face, his eyes shut protecting them from the sun as he panted under the harshness of its rays.

Emmett pushed his way through the throng of children to get to Edward. "Look, little brother," The vampling eagerly chimed while pointing toward the bull and the puppy. "Your wolf thinks Paul is his own kind!" He merrily proclaimed. "It's so cute!" Jacob, overhearing his little master, turned his head to look behind him and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when his eyes fell upon his snowflake. He didn't appear any different than when he disappeared into the bistro, but any discomfort he felt from his owner's absence was replaced with a warm fluffy feeling.

Paul impatiently climbed onto his hind legs, his front paws pushing on the side of Jacob's face while his sharp teeth tugged on a fuzzy ear, keen to get the alpha's attention – as far as he was concerned bath time wasn't over yet. He'd never had another canine dote on him like this and he prayed to the Lord that it would never end, though much to his dismay Jacob lifted himself to his four paws, the children scattering. The wildling lazily made his was over to his master, resting his large heavy head on the boy's shoulder. He lifted his lips, bearing his teeth and lowly growling at the mongrel standing behind Edward.

"Jealous, beast?" Samuel taunted, feeling rather envious himself. He could only dream about getting the same amount of attention from his master as the wolf did.

"None of that!" Edward snapped at the both of them. He raised his hands, lifting them above his and lost them in the fur of the wildling's neck who was now holding his head high with his ears pinned back. Jacob tried to act impervious to his master's touch and appear menacing, yet the façade quickly vanished and he became putty in the boy's hands.

The wolf sat on his haunches and hung his head low so he could be eye to eye with his snowflake. He cared not for personal space and stuck his face near Edward's, a cold pallid nose almost touching a warm leathery black one. "Don't you dare." The vampire murmured heatedly in warning. He'd seen the look behind Jacob's eyes a thousand times over in the ones of Seth Uley. It was gaze of an adoring animal trying to hold back the kiss he desperately wanted to give his master. There was nothing sexual about it, it was affection and love in its purest form, yet he'd never permitted his dogs to kiss him and although the wilding was free to have his wicked way with him in private he had to behave when witnesses were close.

"Do it, Jake! Kiss him!" Emmett urged him, earning a threatening glare from his brother. This did nothing to deter him. "Listen to your little master!" Caught up in the moment the bull did exactly what the vampling encouraged him to do. His slobbery tongue swept across his master's chilly lips, up a pale cheek, over an eyebrow and into his silky tresses.

"Jacob!" Edward cried. "Bad wolf. _Bad bad_ wolf!" The wildling wasn't at all discouraged and he lifted a paw, securely hooking it around his snowflake and forced his face into the fur of his chest where he continued to bathe the boy's hair with kisses. He wouldn't say he loved the pretty thing, but the bloodsucker sure wiggled its way into his heart and he sincerely didn't want him to be anywhere else. It felt good to have his master there, he felt less empty and it felt safe despite circumstances being the opposite. Edward wouldn't ever break free and shatter his heart to pieces, he was firmly engraved and not going anywhere – he was sure of it.

"Oh my lord!" Emmett guffawed as he pointed to the wildling's underbelly. "The animal wants to mate with you, brother!"

Edward furrowed his brows with befuddlement, his pet's heart beginning to race and Samuel leaned to the side to see around his master to get a look at what was entertaining the vampire. His brown eyes widened and he roughly tore Mr. Masen away from the _excitable_ animal. "For God's sake, Jacob, put your lipstick back in its case!" He hissed in demand. Regardless of Jacob's anger toward the dog for stealing his snowflake he took the time to glance underneath him to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw that the large rosy head of his penis was unsheathed and in full view he knew he should feel embarrassed, yet all he felt was smug. He'd bet an arm and a leg that just the tip of his canine cock was far grander than Samuel's little worm when shifted.

The vampire's vision flicked between Emmett and Samuel. "You two are disturbingly immature and your minds are disgusting. He's a wild animal, it's a dominance thing and he can't possibly control it," He was inventing an excuse as he went along for the eavesdropping ears of humans to hear, though, nevertheless, his fiery gaze became fixed upon the dog. "And you should know that, Sammy!"

"All he did was tell Jake to put it away. Ladies and their babes could have seen." Emmett said, coming to the dog's defence. "He didn't mean anything rude by it."

"Perhaps," Edward agreed with a nod, his attention turning to his brother. "But you, mister, were completely out of line. Those kind of accusations could get somebody killed, do you understand that?"

"_I'd rather see Jake fawning all over you than have you marry Miss Swan_." The vampling grumbled under his breath.

Edward went to roughly grab Emmett by the chin, suspecting he'd said something rude, but his wolf caught him by sleeve before he was capable. The vampire ripped his arm away from the animal, though didn't scold him for his interference, too set on speaking his brother. "Excuse me, what did you say?!" He roared in question. Emmett crossed his arms defiantly and shook his head – he wasn't about to speak.

Absolutely enraged by Emmett's disobedience, Edward's hand raised with every intention to hit the boy. The vampling flinched, eyes squeezed shut, readying himself for impact, yet was shocked to feel nothing and only hear the sound of tearing clothes. He peeled his eyes open and gasped when he saw Edward's wrist caught between the wolf's teeth. Samuel, now on four legs with his ebony fur looking like the darkest possible brown in the sunlight, snapped, barked, and snarled at the wildling.

Master and pet were staring intently at one another, both perplexed by the other's actions. Jacob had vowed to keep the vampling safe, though never imagined he'd have to protect him from his pretty snowflake. "Let go of my baby brother!" Emmett screeched in fear, his hands getting away from him and hitting the wolf's face. The animal immediately complied and when the vampling protectively cradled his sibling's arm in his hands his shoulders visibly sagged in relief. The wildling hadn't made Edward bleed, hadn't even left a scratch, a bruise, or a thread out of place on his shirt – he was just being a good boy and doing what he promised.

Mr. Masen wrenched his arm away from his brother. He was nettled by the way Emmett stared up at the bull with an idolizing gaze and he attempted to shove his way past the pair. Jacob didn't budge. "I implore you to get out of my way before I decide to have Samuel skin you alive so I can use your fur as a _fucking _rug!" He bitterly threatened, yet guilt set in straightaway and he wanted to apologize for his ugly words. Pride got the better of him, however, and when the wolf backed away he stomped away like a child through the wrought iron gate, calling his dog to follow.

The wildling whimpered as he watched his master disappear. He couldn't recall the boy ever threatening him like that. Before he could dwell a cool hand patted his side and a puppy nipped at his legs. "Edward didn't mean it, he didn't even have you punished – he's probably feeling more rotten than you are." Emmett explained, and the wolf nodded in understanding, though he wasn't altogether sure how true that was.

The vampling sighed and waved for the animal to lower his head to him. He cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned in to whisper to Jacob. "I think my brother wants to mate with you too." Emmett wasn't a fool, he didn't for a second fall for his brother's excuse for the alpha's 'red rocket'.

The wolf's eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head in denial. His little master pulled him back by his fur, whispering once again into his ear. "Edward is a pervert." He quietly giggled, trying desperately to contain himself. "There's proof! He has a naughty magazine under his mattress full of boys your kind."

Jacob pulled his head back, gazing at the boy as if asking how he could ever know that. The vampling caught on and gave the bull a wide toothy grin. "I like to snoop. I know everything there is to know about Edward, it's my job as a big brother. I made him promise he wouldn't marry Miss Isa_bitch_ Swan, but that was more for me than him. I despise that girl!" Emmett blushed, his cheeks becoming the palest of pinks. "I apologize, excuse my French, but she's a hussy and my little brother is my responsibility, so there's just no way I'd allow _that _to happen."

Paul tugged at his little master's pant leg, vying for attention. "Okay okay, calm down, puppy." The vampling hushed while patting the pup's head and giving him a loving smile. He quickly glanced up to the wolf who remained stunned by the boy. "Want to go to the reservoir, Jake? I'm not allowed to go there without supervision – I could fall and break my neck, or so Edward says, but you can watch out for me. You could even have a picnic with my puppy!" Paul's tail wagged, fanning the air around him and the wildling nodded rather numbly. Was Emmett aware of his brother's homosexuality? Did he even understand what that was? It seemed the little master had knowledge of Edward's inner turmoil, yet to what extent Jacob didn't know. He wasn't about to ask either – he didn't want to muddle anything up.

The alpha felt the beginnings of a new life for himself. His snowflake would inevitably forgive him and they'd make up for lost kisses, Emmett was rather darling and accepted his presence with ease, and even Paul was a pleasure to be around. He reminded Jacob of the runts born in his father's tribe; timid and weary, yet so full of love to give. Things were coming together. He was meeting people, people he could potentially love… potentially call family.

"Jacob, Paul, come on! Let's go swimming!" Emmett hollered, breaking Jacob from his reverie who quickly noticed that his little master was far beyond the wrought iron gate waving and waiting for the canines. At his feet a puppy was on his haunches staring up at him, tail brushing along the ground as it wagged. The alpha leaned down, picking Paul up by the scruff to carry him, the pup's body curling instinctively. He trotted forward, making an easy jump of the fence and caught up to Emmett who placed a hand on his side.

"We're going to have so much fun today." The vampling happily mused, his chilly fingers gripping a clump of Jacob's fur so he could hold onto him as they walked together.


End file.
